<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give &amp; Take by DaysofLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954285">Give &amp; Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove'>DaysofLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Body Horror, Crying, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>💮 Nu'est Spring Blessings Fic Fest 2020 💮</p><p>Prompt no.127 summary </p><p>Dongho, has an angel heart, is hated by everybody because of his hideous power. Minhyun, a hero with twisted mind and a gruesome heart, is loved by everybody for his bright warm power and perfect image. Minhyun has a mission to "take down" Dongho for his "crime", only to take interest in the latter man and decides to keep him away from the cruel world.</p><p>Do: Yandere~, crying, abuse, maybe Stockholm syndrome</p><p>Don't: -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reality Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click.</p>
<p>One bone was snapped.</p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p>A second and a scream follows after.</p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p>A third and it was silent.</p>
<p>He smiled as he wiped the blood off his cheek and smeared it against his victim's lips.</p>
<p>"So long. Good night," He whispered as he got up and slid on his hood. He opened the door and his gloves were removed, tossed to one of the guards who caught them and would get rid of it after. He replaced them with a new white pair and adjusted the tip to fit his fingers neatly. </p>
<p>Cheers erupted in the air as Hwang Minhyun, hero to the town of Nuble, walked the street on his horse. With his straight back and charming smile, he proudly waved to his citizens as they cheered him on. Some tried to give him flowers and gifts. He took them all with a gracious smile and a thank you before handing them to the guard who would undoubtedly chuck them into the ever growing pile of forgotten gifts.</p>
<p>"Hero, hero! Please heal my son!" a cry echoed through the crowd. The horse was stopped to his dismay. He gazed down at the tattered female citizen who was carrying a limp child in her arms, crying as she ran up to the horse only to be blocked by guards. Tears and dirt smeared her cheeks and clothing. He waved them aside and her wails intensified, begging him to heal the dying child. "Please. I'll give you anything. Please don't let him die." </p>
<p>Eyes were on him as he got down from the horse. He took a good look at the child and knew  he  wouldn't survive if left untreated for  any longer. He also knew how cruel the living situation was in the lower slums. Still, he needed to keep his image up and so he removed his gloves.</p>
<p>"Worry not, madam. I will do all I can to heal him," He said in a gentle calm tone as he motioned for the boy to be placed on the ground. Her sobs continued even as he pressed the palms of  his hands on the boy's chest. The child’s face was pale and the stench of death had filled the air but not for long as a warm bright light cocooned the boy. The citizens murmured and watched in awe as Minhyun healed the child with his powers. Color slowly seeped  into his cheeks and he sat up with a gasp, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. He saw his mother and started crying, throwing his arms around her.  The impending doom was delayed, but for how long, even Minhyun didn't know. Minhyun carefully wiped his hands on the gloves and did not attempt to put them back on. </p>
<p>The woman threw herself into a deep bow in front of him clutched his hands."Oh. Thank you. Thank you so much, hero. How can I ever repay you?" </p>
<p>Mihyun gave a grimace disguised as a smile. "There is no need . Let him rest. He needs it." </p>
<p>People started cheering and clapping all around him. He smiled and waved as he got back onto the horse, riding away with poise.</p>
<p>He was their perfect hero. </p>
<p>The large doors to his mansion slammed shut and the guards went off to their posts, leaving Minhyun alone. He took a deep breath before tossing away the gloves in his hand. He made his way to his bathroom where a large pool of warm water awaited him. He took off his clothes and stepped in without hesitation. He frowned  at the sight of the dirt on his hands and started scrubbing it away. How he hated getting his hands dirty. Yet the only way to use his powers was with his hands. How he hated touching peasants. He could never understand why they didn't have the slightest decency to keep themselves clean. Water was abundant in the river and even if they were poor, that didn't mean they couldn't be hygienic. He groaned as he felt the blood stains that matted his hair and roughly tugged  to smoothen them out again. He slicked  his hair back with a heavy sigh once all the blood was out.The water in the pool was now murky  with dirt and blood. Everything felt utterly icky and disgusting. </p>
<p>How he hated this. </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>He loved everything that he could possibly love.</p>
<p>Kang Dongho was a man free of worries. Even though he was shunned by every citizen even in the slums itself,  his stomach was always in constant hunger and he never really had a proper roof over his head, he still maintained his smile and kindness. His love was abundant and he spread as much joy as he could even though people hated him. Why, you might  ask? </p>
<p>Because Dongho was a walking plague.</p>
<p>Anything his bare skin touches would age rapidly or become diseased. Steel turned to rust. Plants wilted. He could only cover his skin so much to prevent that from happening but even his clothes would gradually wear out and finding replacements for them was difficult because Dongho didn't want to steal from others. He didn't want others to have to suffer just for him not to. He’d rather suffer than see others suffer. After all, he was the only one to blame for his way of life.. Hiding away was the only way he could prevent his powers from accidentally harming others but sometimes, even that was difficult. He sat on a toppled log while staring at the children playing in the distance. With his oversized hood that covered more than half his face, he could only catch glimpses of what they were doing. That was until one of the girls started shouting at a random group of boys. </p>
<p>"Give me back my shoes!" </p>
<p>"Come and get it!" </p>
<p>"Don't be so mean!" </p>
<p>Dongho gasped as the boys started pushing and teasing  the group of girls. Instinctively, he made his way over. Upon seeing an adult approaching, the boys  bolted along with the girl's shoes.  Her friends ran after them and left her sniffling on the floor. </p>
<p>"No! Come back." </p>
<p>Dongho squatted down beside her, trying to keep his face hidden as he spoke. "Are you alright, little girl?" </p>
<p>The girl rubbed her eyes and looked at Dongho. "No! Those mean boys took my shoes." </p>
<p>"I could give you mine." </p>
<p>"I won't be able to fit yours, uncle." </p>
<p>Dongho let out a chuckle. He wasn't quite  old enough to be called an uncle but he still removed his pair of shoes and gave them  to her. "It's okay. You  can sell them and get money to buy yourself new shoes." </p>
<p>The girl sniffled and tried to peek beneath Dongho's hood but he ducked his head. . "Um. Thank you, uncle." He smiled and was tempted to pat her head but held himself back. Even with cloth wrapped around his hands to prevent direct contact, he didn't dare touch another person. He waved at  the girl who ran off with his shoes in her arms. At least his powers won’t  transfer over from things that  he has touched before. He got up and was about to find another spot to sit when he heard a bone chilling scream. Flinching, he turned his head in that direction. It came from within the forest area, off the path and it made him worried. Did someone fall and break their bones? Without a second thought, he rushed towards the direction of the scream. Every step he took left dead grass and wilted flowers. He came across a guarded cabin and stooped low behind a bush. He could tell the people standing in front of the door were guards from the way they dressed and the weapons they held. He wasn’t the most knowledgeable when it comes to weaponry but he could tell that they were hunting rifles and one shot from it could kill a gazelle if aimed properly.</p>
<p>The muffled pleads emitted from the cabin as Dongho gulped. What was going on in there? He went around to the back where  nobody seemed to be standing guard. He spotted  a small window and tried to peek in despite every little muscle in his body telling him not to. If someone was in danger, he wanted to help somehow. He couldn't reach the window even  by stretching on his tip-toes as  it was high up on the wall.   He took a steadying breath and jumped, barely   grasping it, lifted himself up until he could peer  inside. He could only just make out silhouettes and heard whispers when all of a sudden. </p>
<p>Snap. </p>
<p>He felt a gasp choke his throat as he watched a body grow limp in the hands of someone he couldn't see from his position. The body fell and Dongho knew. The man was dead. His neck twisted out of place and so were his leg and arm. Eyes bulging from their sockets from the shock. Even without the stench or sight of blood, he felt sick to the stomach immediately and his grip slipped, causing him to fall onto the ground with a thump. He rushed to hide himself before anyone could spot him. A wave of nausea washed over him and  he hurled the entire contents of his stomach. Even though he had seen death in front of him before, it was never easy for him. The thought of people being killed just pained him to no end. The acidic taste in his mouth only made him want to throw up more  as though his entire stomach was about to leave his body. He wiped the remaining puke away with the cloth around his hand and cleared his nose, feeling terrible. How could someone just snap a neck like that without a second thought? It was cruel and merciless. The image of the dead man would probably haunt him now. He fell back onto his butt and breathed in, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. This world was much too cruel for him. </p>
<p>After recovering his breath, he pulled himself up with the support from a tree. Throwing up had its consequences but in a way, it made him feel better too. He made his way to a river to wash the cloth around his arm. Not long after, he heard loud cheers from the direction of the slums. He wasn't too far away from it and he was curious despite what he had just witnessed. He knew even if he had reported the murder, no one would believe him for no one liked him. He was the harbinger of death after all and he just had to live with it. He hung up the cloth to dry and held onto his hooded cape tightly, hiding his exposed hand behind it as he headed towards the roars  . He wondered if there was a festival or something going on that would make the people this happy. </p>
<p>Dongho stopped in his tracks once he reached the source of it. Sitting on top of his horse with bright red hair and a gentle smile was the hero of Nuble. Although the hero came from within the town area, the people of the slums also looked up to him because his actions indirectly helped them at times. Hiding within the crowd, he could only watch the hero from afar as he smiled and waved. Dongho often wondered how that life felt like, constantly on a high note. Wasn't it tiring? He was about to leave since this was none of his concern when he heard someone  screaming for help. He waited to see what the hero would do. Would he help? Or would he leave? Amused when the hero got off his horse to help, Dongho also couldn't help but feel a small sense of bitterness as the hero healed the child. He looked at his hands, wishing they could do that instead of taking life away. Feeling guilt take over his system, Dongho rushed back to the river to get the cloth so he could cover his hand again and not see his skin. </p>
<p>Never again does he wish to harm anyone with his powers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wronged Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nights were always cold since he didn't have a proper place to rest. Sometimes he would sneak into barns and sleep with the animals, other times he would find a run down wreckage and make himself as comfortable as he could but tonight, he didn't have much luck finding  either. His feet were also freezing since they had nothing protecting them anymore and his stomach grumbled from the lack of food. He pulled the cape close to himself to try to give himself some form of warmth but the wind was merciless, blowing deep into his bones as he shivered. Afraid of entering the slums to ask for a place to rest since it didn't go so well the last time he tried, he opted to sleep within the forest instead. He walked off the path and was painfully reminded of the sound of the neck snapping. He squeezed his eyes shut. It was fine, it was fine. Everyone meets  their end somehow. It was just a matter of when, where and how. But the more Dongho thought about it, the more he couldn't stop wondering if the man was even given a proper burial. He groaned as he found himself walking towards the cabin from earlier. Come on, Dongho. Even if you're probably going to throw up all over, at least the man's soul would have some form of peace. </p><p>The closer he inched towards the cabin, the more his stomach bunched up until it came into view. One good thing about his constant contact with nature was that his eyes adjusted quickly to the dark so even with only the moon to light his path, he could still find his way around. There were no more guards, only the sound of crickets filled the air as he made his way to the front door. He pushed the door, expecting it to be locked but it swung open instead. Surprised, he hesitated to enter since he would most likely be coming face to face with the contorted body. He calmed himself down and stepped in, feeling the wooden floorboards beneath his feet as they creaked with his every step. He entered deeper while keeping an eye out for the body. Maybe they did clear it out, he thought. </p><p>A squeak in the dark made him freeze up as he spied tiny beady red eyes staring at him. He gulped as he felt fear seize him. Rats! He eyed the door and wondered if he should leave instead. He didn't like rats. In fact, he was afraid of such small creatures but he was also afraid to make any sudden moves now. It scuttled towards the door and Dongho jumped, running inside to avoid the rat until his foot slid. He fell down with a yelp and landed onto something rather boney. He stiffened as he looked down, seeing the dead body and shut his eyes tightly, telling himself not to scream and attract unwanted attention. He took a few deep breaths of musky air before pulling himself up again. Now that he was right beside the body, he could see the broken neck much clearer and it made his stomach twist again, regretting his decision yet not wanting to back out now that he had made it this far. Dead things weren't exactly safe from his touch either so Dongho tried to bundle the man's body up without touching it using cloth  he found inside the cabin. He tried not to look, knowing that he would either start crying for the poor soul or throw up at the grotesqueness of his death. Once bundled, he started pulling the body  out from the cabin after making sure no rats were in sight. He dragged the body into the forest. He didn't have anything proper to dig with so he used a broken branch to scrap at the soft soil. It would probably take him all night but he had all the time in the world . </p><p>The sun was starting to rise and Baekho was exhausted. He sat down next to the little hole he had dug. This was going nowhere without any proper tools but he didn't want to give up. His arms were sore and his hands stung from how hard he had been holding the branch. He sighed and got up, about to continue working on the hole when he heard a shuffling sound coming from behind him, gradually getting louder. He turned around in confusion. Rarely anyone would stray off the path, afraid to get lost in the forest. He contemplated hiding but the dead body beside him was yet to be buried. In the midst of his decision making, the shuffling had been given form. A group of men in guard uniforms on top of horses stormed in his way and Dongho gasped. He quickly got up  to bolt away but ended up being surrounded by the horsemen who had all drawn their swords. Dongho stepped back. </p><p>"You there. What is that beside you?" one of them spoke out and Dongho gulped, pulling his hood lower in fear that he would be recognised. He glanced at the body that was covered up and just shook his head. "You, check it." </p><p>One of the guards came down from their horse and Dongho panicked. He wasn't the one who killed the man but it would seem like he did since he was trying to bury him. His body moved and he ran before the guard could reach the body, even as the guards yelled at him to stop. He didn't want to get caught and be accused of something he hadn't done. He apologised to the man internally for being unable to give him a proper burial as he rushed to a hiding spot he had found in the forest. Ducking under a low branch  with tons of vines covering it, he  squirreled himself under the rocks that were stacked to form a small alcove. He panted and pulled his tattered cape out of view as well. With the sound of birds chirping and his depleted energy, Dongho soon found himself falling asleep after having stayed up all night. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Sir, it seems like someone moved the body from yesterday," a guard informed Minhyun as the tall male was looking through an old rune book in the large library he had inherited from his late grandfather.</p><p>"Who?" Minhyun replied with an uninterested tone.</p><p>"We are unsure. We were unable to apprehend the person but it seems like they were trying to bury the body."</p><p>That made Minhyun pause his reading and looked at the guard with a tilted look. "Bury?"</p><p>"Yes. They were digging a hole in the forest and the body was wrapped up in old cloth."</p><p>"Now, tell me. Who in their right mind would want to give a traitor a burial?" Minhyun hissed and the guard stiffened visibly. He shut the book in one swift move and the guard took a step back, bowing.</p><p>"I apologise."</p><p>"Burn the body and do not bother yourselves with whoever that was. You have more important stuff to look at, I presume?"</p><p>"Y-yes, sir."</p><p>He slid the book back into its rightful place and frowned, distracted by the thought that there was possibly another traitor within their ranks. Although he was considered a hero, he worked directly for the town's mayor and the traitor had been one of the barons, selling their land to other neighboring countries. While Minhyun took little interest in politics, he was more amused in tracking down criminals and using his status as a hero, to bring them to justice. Justice, he put it as he brought his sword down upon someone. Justice, they called it even as he took the lives of people and tore them from their families. Justice, as he listens to the cries of the poor but does nothing to help.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The soft pitter patter of rain woke the sleeping male up as he blinked his eyes open tiredly. The forest was a tricky place to be in when it rained. Animals sought shelter as he does and oftentimes, he would be threatened by them as well. The hunger in his stomach became more evident now and  so was the pain in his muscles. He looked at the torn cloth around his hands that were falling apart from his vigorous actions and knew it was time to start finding  new ones to replace them. He also needed shoes but that was more difficult to find. He noticed the patch of grass he had been lying on had all wilted but there was nothing he could do about it. He felt sorry for nature and guilty about his own existence but he didn't know how to control his powers. He got up and left his hiding spot, wandering around in the rain until he was back on the path. He never strayed far from the town of Nuble because while he was shunned by its people, he still liked some sense of company so even if he was just walking along the streets, he didn't feel that lonely. The rainy weather had made people stay indoors  so there wasn't anyone around the streets. Dongho could walk freely without being afraid that he might come into contact with anyone.</p><p>Despite that, a carriage soon made its way down the street. Dongho was about to move out of its way but one of its wheels skidded from a wet puddle and the horses pulling it were dragged in his direction. Dongho let out a frightened scream as he tried to move out of the way but unfortunately, a horse ran right into him. His hands that had been outstretched to defend himself touched its skin and the horse let out a sharp neigh as its skin started showing weird bulbous growths along with black wisps. He fell back as the horse lifted its two front legs, threatening to crush him if he had not rolled away in time. </p><p>"What in the blazes?! Watch where you're going, lad!" the chauffeur yelled as the horse settled down. Dongho was now drenched with rain as he lifted himself up from the ground. </p><p>"I'm so sorry," He apologised and noticed the horse's skin. He gasped softly. "I'm really sorry." </p><p>The carriage door burst open and a furious looking man dressed in an intricate handmade suit with a walking cane stepped down. </p><p>"What happened?!" the man yelled, soon followed by an umbrella opening and a little boy hopped down to cover the raging man from the rain. </p><p>"This man here got in the way of the horses," the chauffeur said, pointing at Dongho. Dongho gasped, feeling wronged. The furious man stormed up to Dongho. </p><p>"You dare stand in my way, you lug?! Peasant!" Poisonous words stung Dongho as he tried to move away but the man caught hold of his drenched cape and pulled it harshly as he stumbled back. </p><p>"Please. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Dongho pleaded. </p><p>"Do you not know who I am?! I am an Earl! And you are nothing before me." </p><p>"I am sorry." was all Dongho could think to say but the man wasn't done. He ripped the cape off Dongho and reached for his hair but Dongho moved out of the way because even his hair wasn't safe to touch. Nothing on him was safe for anyone to touch. </p><p>"Why did you move away?! You wretched creature." The Earl, extremely  furious  now, lifted his cane and struck Dongho. Dongho yelped and lifted his hand to cover himself. "We should have all of you peasants burned to the ground. On stakes!" The man, once again, reached out for Dongho who had fallen. Before he could warn the man, he grabbed Dongho's wrist. Through the exposed areas of the falling cloth, their skin came in contact. </p><p>"No," a whisper left his lips as the man pulled his hand back in surprise. His skin started cracking as black spread across his skin and turned it dull, old, withered.. </p><p>"What the fuck?! What did you do to me?" the Earl gasped in utter horror but Dongho didn't waste his chance. He pulled himself up, leaving his cape on the floor as he ran away for the second time today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liar Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here we go again," the hero muttered as he had no choice but to straighten himself up, put on his best fake smile and enter the mayor's house. If it wasn't for the fact that the other was loaded, he wouldn't even have become mayor. Minhyun didn't have any cold blood with them and he’d rather keep it that way so he acted warmly towards all the earls, barons and higher status people alike. Whenever they had problems, they came here to complain and once the problems have been looked through, the most mundane or difficult tasks were handed to him. Although Minhyun didn't want to be bothered with these rich snobs who were probably brainless and a complete waste of space, he still had a reputation to uphold.He greeted them as they started to raise their complaints to him.</p><p>Blah, blah, blah... All of them started to sound the same at some point. The females were always a little more touchy with him while the males were loud. Minhyun made his way through the crowd into the back room which belonged to the mayor. Inside was an Earl with a bandaged hand, yelling about bringing all the peasants down or something of the sort as Minhyun approached the mayor's table. It wasn't a rare occurrence so Minhyun paid no heed. </p><p>"Finally, you are here, Minhyun," the mayor addressed him and the Earl cooled down a little, seeing the hero. </p><p>"Yes, I came as soon as I could," Minhyun said even though he knew that was a lie. </p><p>"So this Earl here had an accident-" </p><p>"It wasn't an accident! That man hurt me! A peasant!" the Earl snapped and Minhyun raised a brow. That was, of course, now unheard of since most peasants knew their place and wouldn't dare approach someone as high ranking as an Earl. </p><p>"Yes, yes. I've heard you say that for the 10th time now," the mayor said and Minhyun almost hummed in amusement but held his tongue. "A peasant hurt him as you heard. He wants to take down this man for his crime." </p><p>"Crime?" Minhyun responded in a rather confused tone. </p><p>"Yes! He dared lay a hand on me and for that, he should be punished," the Earl continued yapping. </p><p>"Could this... crime perhaps be related to your bandaged hand?" Minhyun questioned since it was the only thing that Minhyun could see was 'hurt'. </p><p>"Yes, yes. Stop asking questions and bring that man down! Dead or alive! I do not care but I want his body at my doorstep!" </p><p>"And how does this... man look like?" Minhyun asked since he couldn't possibly be catching some phantom human. </p><p>"Where is that boy?!" The Earl started looking around the room before opening the door and yelling for his little servant boy to come in. The boy held a drawing and shakily handed it to Minhyun who took it with a gentle smile. He opened it and observed the drawing. </p><p>"Very well. Dead or alive, he shall be delivered," Minhyun said dryly. The drawing wasn't very helpful but the boy also had something else to give Minhyun. It was a tattered and worn out cape. "What is this?" </p><p>"It belonged to the man, hero," the boy spoke and Minhyun nodded, unwillingly taking it from the boy. </p><p>"Thank you. It will come in handy," Minhyun said and smiled as he left the room, pushing through the crowd of people and getting onto his own carriage. </p><p>"Where to, sir?" </p><p>"I'll need a sniffer and two guards. We have a little hunting to do." </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>~~~</p><p>Hungry and exhausted, the tired male had found a spot to sit in the forest as usual. After running away from the Earl last night, Dongho was at a loss at where to hide. Without his cape, he felt exposed so he ended up going back into the forest. He tried to retie the cloth around his arms but they were falling apart, making it difficult for him to hide his skin. He was also cold and shivering since he had got caught in the rain. He tried to cover his fingers as he plucked berries to feast on.That was how he had survived all these while,allowing nature to feed him. On rare occasions when he dared to venture into town, he would come across a meal thrown out and that would be his meal for days provided he didn't touch it directly or there was no accident. The inside of his mouth was safe from his power and so were his insides thankfully or else Dongho doubted he would have been birthed in the first place.</p><p>He wondered if the body had been disposed of or if it was buried. There was no way for him to know now since he didn't dare go back there. He sighed and stood up, deciding that he should probably find a spot to rest when the night comes. He started walking around blindly, just making mental notes of his surroundings as he noted that he was walking towards the river. He stopped by and decided to wash his face since he had just eaten. He loved water because it was possibly the one thing that was least affected by his powers. The cloth around his hands loosened up considerably now that it was wet, giving him no choice but to take it off until it dried up again. He held them in his hands as he continued walking, wondering where he could get more cloth to at least cover his feet as well. He didn't like knowing that every step he took made the world die a little more. </p><p>A bark made him look around. It wasn't often he would hear a dog inside the forest. Deers, rabbits and even raccoons were more common. More sounds following the bark  put him  on high alert. Metallic noises resounded in the air and Dongho instinctively started looking for a place to hide as he rushed away from the river area. After his encounter with the horsemen, he didn't really want to face more guards since he was afraid he would get recognised. The barking grew louder and Dongho grew more worried. Maybe it was a search party for someone who got lost but he wasn't going to stay to find out. </p><p>Alas, Dongho wasn't able to make it to a safe spot when the actual dog showed up. It ran straight towards him even though he tried to hide away from it as if it knew Dongho's scent. It growled and the frightened male was afraid it would pounce on him. Three men appeared from behind, catching up to the dog. Dongho gasped when he caught a glimpse of red hair. It couldn't be. </p><p>"Halt there!" a voice boomed but Dongho refused to stop. </p><p>"It's a hunt. Have a little fun. Call the dog back. We will take it from here." </p><p>Dongho didn't pause even to breathe despite the painful stinging in his chest that told him he needed rest and oxygen. His stamina was depleted and just as he was about to stop running, he heard a whizz cut through the air. He yelped when an arrow hit the tree right next to him, making him jump to the other side as he glanced back and saw that all three men had a bow and arrow. Were they shooting at him? Why? He slowed down and panted, feeling his chest about to explode from all the running and waste of energy.He jumped again when an arrow almost grazed him. Holy crap. They were really out to get him. He gulped down his saliva painfully and pushed himself forward again, unintentionally touching the trees and leaving wilted hand marks. The cloth he had been holding on to had dropped without him realising. </p><p>Another arrow zipped right at him, successfully snagging his shirt and pinning it against a tree. Dongho yelped and tried to pull it out. The arrow was made from wood so the moment he touched it, it wilted in his hand but the metal tip was still hooked onto his shirt so he tried to rip it instead. He had barely managed to pull away when a second arrow hit the tree trunk. He collapsed and hurriedly pushed himself up again. He was scared for his life as he kept going. They were getting more and more accurate and Dongho had no clue where he was headed to anymore. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Hand me the net," Minhyun said as he kept his arrow. The guard obeyed and handed Minhyun a net arrow. The tall male lifted the bow and pulled the string back, aiming at the running male's back. Once he had a clear shot, he let go and the arrow went flying. It hit the man straight on his back and the net was released upon impact, trapping him inside. Minhyun smirked triumphantly as he motioned the two guards to get him as he followed behind slowly. The man struggled to get the net off him and gasped when the three of them approached him. The guards reached down to grab hold of him. </p><p>"Wait. Stop. Don't touch me!" the male yelped while trying to roll away from their hold. "I'm serious. Please! I don't want to hurt you guys." </p><p>Minhyun raised a brow at the other's words. "You're the one caught in the net. How could you possibly hurt them?" Minhyun put the bow down and leaned against it, motioning the guards to halt momentarily. The male stopped struggling for a bit and looked at him in the eyes. </p><p>"Please. You don't understand. You can't touch me." </p><p>"Can't touch you? You're being awfully silly for someone who is about to die." </p><p>"Why? Were you sent to kill me? I didn't kill that man! I was trying to bury him so he could rest in peace," He said in a shaky tone. "Please. I've done nothing wrong." </p><p>Minhyun lifted his brows. "Wait. You're the one who was trying to bury that traitor?" </p><p>"T-traitor? I don't know what you're talking about." </p><p>"And you attacked an Earl too? How amusing," Minhyun said, having a sudden spark of interest towards the male trapped in the net. If he had paid a little more attention, he would have noticed the grass beneath the male had shrivelled up. </p><p>"A-attacked? No, I would never. Please believe me. It was an accident. He tried to hit me and... and." </p><p>"Hit you?" Minhyun chuckled and sighed as he slid his hair back. "Fancy that. Of course, the one with the power always lies. Nevermind that. It doesn't matter since he wants you at his doorstep dead or alive. Pick him up. Let's go." Minhyun pulled his bow back up from the ground and started walking away. </p><p>"No! Please stop!" He squirmed but to no avail as one of the guards pulled the net off him while the other grabbed his wrists. He screamed first before the guard released him and screamed as well, making Minhyun stop and turn around. The guard's hands had become swollen with red blisters, skin drying and shriveled. Minhyun gasped, watching the scene unfold before him. </p><p>"My hands! My hands!" the guard panicked. The other guard didn't know what to do and Minhyun drew his sword. </p><p>"What did you do to my guard?" he hissed while pointing his sword towards the stunned male who shifted away at the sight of the gleaming steel. </p><p>"Please.... I can't control it."</p><p>"Control what?" </p><p>"My powers. They hurt people. I beg of you. Please let me go. I promise I won't ever go to the town again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Safe Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The word powers struck a chord inside Minhyun. Whether it was a good or a bad one, there was no way of knowing yet.<br/>
"You have powers?" Minhyun blurted out, finding the male extremely intriguing now. He raised his sword and with the tip of it, touched the male's stubbled chin. He saw the male visibly gulp and a tiny smirk couldn't help but crawl onto his lips.<br/>
"Y-yes."<br/>
"What kind?" Dongho lifted his hand and held the sword. It immediately started turning to rust and Minhyun's eyes widened a little as he tried to hide his excitement.<br/>
"What is this... You can make my guard's hand become sickening to look at and you can turn my sword into rust?" Minhyun spoke with a slight tremble as he felt a spark in his chest lighting up and Dongho was the fuel.<br/>
"I... I make things age faster... O-or become sick from touch," Dongho replied and that was when Minhyun finally took notice of the dead grass. He tried to contain the bubble of excitement within him as he let it out in a small chuckle instead.<br/>
"Amazing."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Amazing. Didn't you hear? This is amazing," Minhyun exclaimed as he walked closer to Dongho who shifted away. His sharp gaze pierced Dongho's frightened one. "You are exactly what I want."<br/>
"Hah?"<br/>
"Sir, what are you talking about?" the guard who was safe from Dongho's powers spoke up as he helped to wrap his partner's arms with bandages. "You can't possibly leave someone this dangerous alive!"<br/>
"But I can, can't I? The Earl said to deliver him, dead or... alive."<br/>
"He is a threat to living things!" the guard said and Minhyun frowned, lifting his sword at the guard.<br/>
"You dare talk back to me?" he snarled and the guard backed down. Dongho was utterly confused and blown away by the exchange. He thought the hero was all smiles and gentle but the one before him now was nothing like the image he had always seen in town. This hero had a poison tongue and a cruel smile. It frightened him just as much as his own powers did. "Wonderful. You're coming with me. Whether you like it or not."<br/>
"I can't! I'll hurt people by accident. Please. It's safer for everyone if I just stay out here in the forest," Dongho pleaded with Minhyun who wasn't listening anymore.<br/>
"Guard, take him and if he resists, knock him out."<br/>
"No, wait!" Dongho tried to make Minhyun stop but the guard had to do as ordered, frightened for his own life as he knocked Dongho out with the blunt of his sword in one swift move before the rust started spreading.<br/>
~~~<br/>
There weren't a lot of people who knew the hero's true nature. Sure enough, a lot of the guards who had been out on missions with him knew but none dared to tell another soul about it. They kept it to themselves and more importantly, obeyed him in fear that their heads would be the ones rolling next. Despite how the people of the town praised and worshiped him, Minhyun was nothing like they say he was. A sweet, kind and gentle male on the outside but on the inside... twisted like a cursed forest and dark like the deepest depths of the ocean.<br/>
So it wasn't surprising when Minhyun actually developed an interest towards the ragged male. He had the power to give even though what he wanted was to take. The other was the opposite of him and now that he had witnessed it, he wanted it.Of Course, he couldn't just take his powers so he could only take Dongho.<br/>
Amber eyes shot open and scanned the room warily before sitting up and attempting to  find an exit. There were two doors and one window. The rest of the room was pretty basic with only a bed, a side drawer and a cupboard. Dongho pushed himself up and hurried to the window but realised there were no handles to open it. It was sealed shut on all four sides. He tried to push it but it wouldn't give way. He rushed to the first door and opened it. It was the bathroom, no window. There was a bathtub, a sink and a toilet. Rushing to the last chance of escape, he was about to yank the doorknob when it opened. He fell back in surprise, skittering away as the hero stood there with a tray in his hand. Dongho, frightened by the sight of the red haired male, climbed back onto bed and pulled the covers over himself, trying to cover up his skin as well.<br/>
"I see you're active enough to make tons of noises. You slept for one whole day," the hero spoke while shutting the door behind him as he entered. Dongho peeked at him with large doe eyes as he shuddered under the covers. Minhyun placed the tray down and the scent of food wafted all over the room. Dongho gulped and his stomach contracted uneasily. It was actual warm soup and bread, something he hadn't had in years. Part of him wanted to just pounce onto it and gobble it down but another was just too afraid to move. "Trying to find a way out? Only this door lets you out."<br/>
The hero pointed at the door he had entered from while keeping a pointed gaze at the curled up figure. He walked over and was about to pull the blanket off Dongho but the other squeaked and slithered off the bed instead, trying his luck again with the window before  dashing to the door but the knob wouldn't turn. It was locked. The hero just watched him as he turned around and pressed himself flat against the door.<br/>
"W-why won't it open?" Dongho stuttered. The steel knob showed no signs of rust and the wooden door had not wilted with his touch. It confused him but the hero just laughed.<br/>
"Come here," He said but Dongho did not move from his spot. The hero frowned a little. "I said, come here." His tone turned cold and Dongho immediately moved, climbing onto the bed again while pulling the blanket around him. "Good. Eat."<br/>
He looked down at the tray of food and slowly shook his head.<br/>
"What do you mean no? I'm telling you to eat."<br/>
"I... I can't." Dongho knew if he touched the bread directly, it would turn to mold and the spoon rust even if the door knob hadn't shown such signs. Minhyun sighed and rubbed his temples.<br/>
"This room was created just for you. I had a sorcerer come over and put a nullifying spell around it. Your powers won't work here."<br/>
Dongho gasped. There was such a spell? "I-is that true?" He felt his chest tremble and there were tears stinging his eyes, surprising the hero. "My powers don't work here?"<br/>
"It's true. You can try to pick up the spoon and see for yourself," Minhyun replied but Dongho was still skeptical. He had never heard of such a spell but he wasn't the most educated person either. He went stiff and Minhyun frowned again, picking up the bread and approaching him. Even with the knowledge that his powers couldn't possibly harm the hero now, he still moved away but Minhyun picked up his pace and with one gloved hand, pushed him flat down onto the bed by the throat. He gagged but still refrained himself from touching the hero. "You will eat what I give. Listen to what I say and obey my every order."<br/>
His tears that threatened to spill now rolled down his cheeks. He shook his head to Minhyun's annoyance. "No. If you want me to hurt people, I won't! I'm not going to do it."<br/>
"You don't have a choice. I'm not giving you any," Minhyun hissed and stuffed the bread against his lips. Dongho grunted but grabbed the bread before the whole thing was shoved down his throat. He gasped when his powers really didn't affect it. Minhyun pulled away as Dongho started to chew at  an alarming speed. "You'll choke if you eat that fast."<br/>
Dongho grimaced thinking that Minhyun was literally about to choke him with it earlier. Still, he was relieved that his powers didn't affect anything in the room. Minhyun had made this room just to cater to him and while he was frightened out of his wits, he was also thankful. Minhyun stared at the teary eyed male for a few more seconds before his gloved hand moved forward and wiped them off, making him freeze. The hero scoffed and moved away towards the door.<br/>
"There are fresh clothes in the cupboard. Go and clean up once you're done eating. Only this room has the spell so beyond the door, everything you touch will be affected by your powers. If you need anything, you are to tell me and only me. You will not talk to anyone else. The only people who have keys to this door are me, the head guard and the head maid. Do you remember everything I just said?" Minhyun spoke in one breath. Dongho gulped down the bread and nodded slightly although he probably only heard half of what Minhyun said. The hero rolled his eyes. "You'll learn as time goes."<br/>
"Ww-ait."<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"What about the Earl? A-and the guard?"<br/>
Minhyun smiled and Dongho felt like shrinking from the sight of it. The hero was undoubtedly handsome yet Dongho found him eerie.<br/>
"I will be delivering you to his doorstep of course. As for the guard, he's been healed but that's not something you have to bother yourself with . Rest, clean yourself, behave and we won't have a problem. You understand me?"<br/>
Dongho was relieved to hear that the guard was healed. Did the hero do it? He wasn't sure although he knew of the other's ability. Minhyun was about to leave when he remembered one last thing.<br/>
"What's your name?"<br/>
"Eh... Dongho. Kang Dongho."<br/>
Minhyun nodded. "From today onwards, you will no longer be Dongho. You will be addressed as Baekho and I will not hear any complaints about it."<br/>
Dongho raised his brow. A new name? "But why?"<br/>
Minhyun didn't reply as he left the room. The click reminded Dongho that no matter how comfortable or safe the room was, he was now a prisoner to the hero that everyone else looked up to. Still, he was rather surprised to have been placed in a room rather than some dungeon or hidden away from everyone. He finished the bread and scooted over to drink the soup, feeling his heart warm up from the taste of home cooked food. He rubbed away the tears before they fell and rolled his lips in, fighting the urge to smile because he knew it really wasn't the right place or time to be feeling happy. Yet he still did. Even though he was now trapped and possibly about to face death, at least he would have had a good rest for once in a long while.<br/>
After he finished eating and his stomach was content, he took a bath. It felt odd to take one since even before his life had become disastrous, he never had a bathtub. The closest thing he had to it was probably a huge basin but even then, he couldn't bathe in it since it would break apart if he ever attempted to. He stretched his tired limbs out and sunk under the warm water that only further relaxed him. He would probably have no complaints if he were to be sentenced to death after this. This was already enough for him to be satisfied for a long time. Once he was clean, he dried himself off and opened the cupboard. It was filled with clothes that would put his whole life to shame. He gasped. There was no way he could wear such wondrous outfits but knowing that Minhyun would probably say something if he wore his old clothes, he opted to try on the fresh crisp clothes instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clean Cut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk as he stared at nothing in particular. His study room had its own collection of books, a couch with its own coffee table and a pool table that was only there for display. He was trying to figure out how to make it so the male that currently resided in one of his guest rooms, would come out of the meeting alive. Minhyun knew by bringing him there alive, the earl would surely suggest something horrible befall upon the poor innocent man but he didn't want that. Minhyun needed that man alive  for his own purpose. He stood up and walked  out from his room, making his way to the storage room where tons of the citizen's gifts were stored and never touched until now. He looked through the various sizes and stopped whenever he found something that caught his attention. After a few moments, he found just the thing he wanted. He made his way back to the guest room after proper preparation for what he was about to do and took out the key from his chest pocket. As he opened the door, he noticed how Baekho was buttoning up a long sleeved shirt. The male took notice of Minhyun and stiffened.<br/>
"I see you cleaned up well."<br/>
"Uh...yes," the other replied nervously and moved his gaze downwards. "Are we... going to see the Earl now?"<br/>
Minhyun didn't like the look on Baekho's face. It was one that had already given up on life and had nothing else to look forward to. Minhyun shut the door.<br/>
"What makes you say that?"<br/>
"Because... That's what I'm here for, right? You're the hero and... I hurt the Earl, someone prestigious so..." Minhyun watched the male clutch his shirt tightly and he let out a hum, gaining a confused look from the other.<br/>
"Did you really think I would make a room just for you, give you new clothes and food just for you to die as if you're on death row?" Minhyun asked curiously and judging from how Baekho nodded, Minhyun guessed the other had already accepted that death was his only path in life. He sighed and walked over to him. He lifted his hand and watched the other flinch as it got close. He touched Baekho's ear and his eyes immediately turned wary.<br/>
"What are you doing?" he asked in a soft whisper. Minhyun rubbed it and Baekho cringed a little. He removed his hand and opened the black box in his hand. In it was a needle and a peridot gem ear stud that held a reddish hue in it. Baekho eyed it with trembling eyes. "What is that?"<br/>
"A ear stud," Minhyun replied while taking out the needle. "I need you to stay still."<br/>
"You're going to pierce my ear?" Baekho asked with a frightened tone as Minhyun nodded almost casually while grabbing his ear again before he could run away, hands clawing at the air as he was still afraid to touch the hero. "No, wait. It'll hurt!"<br/>
"I know that."<br/>
"T-"<br/>
"Shh." Baekho whimpered as he felt the warm tip of the needle against his ear. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt the metal sink into his skin, holding back his cries of pain as the other mercilessly kept going until it pierced through entirely. He gritted his teeth and his nails dug into his skin. Tears stung his eyes as he gripped Minhyun's arm once the other had let go of his ear.<br/>
"It hurts. It really hurts," Baekho whined and Minhyun scoffed.<br/>
"Just for a bit. Look. You're not even bleeding."<br/>
"Why are you doing this to me?"<br/>
"Because... I want to," was the unsatisfying response he got in return. Baekho didn't see the point of getting his ear pierced but Minhyun made fast work of it, giving it a gentle blow after he was done as well. He slid in the ear stud and clipped it on. He eyed the teary male before smirking a tiny bit. "Good. Now we can leave."<br/>
"L-leave?"<br/>
"Yes. To the Earl," Minhyun said while grabbing hold of his wrist. He was about to drag Baekho out when the other pulled him to a stop just as they reached the door.<br/>
"Wait. You might want to... let go of my wrist," He said softly. Minhyun glanced down and slowly let go of him.<br/>
"If you run-"<br/>
"I won't! I... I still hurt the Earl even if it wasn't on purpose. I'll take whatever punishment he has for me," Baekho said and Minhyun felt a small sting in his chest but remained blank faced.<br/>
"Whatever you say then."<br/>
~~~<br/>
The sting in his ear was obvious since Minhyun had not administered anything to help numb it. It was on purpose and now Baekho was forced to deal with it, trying his best not to irritate it any further as he kept his hands curled up in fists on his lap. They were in a carriage together, sitting opposite one another as it rode towards the Earl's mansion. It was quiet since Baekho didn't dare talk and Minhyun kept his gaze out the window. Many thoughts ran through his head but the most apparent one was the meaning of the ear stud. If Minhyun was going to hand him over to the Earl anyway, why bother with it? He let out a squeak when the carriage  was bumped up and Minhyun glanced at him.<br/>
"Not used to the ride?" the hero asked in a somewhat gentle tone. Baekho's eyes darted towards him and away again.<br/>
"It's my... first time sitting in one," He replied honestly and the hero let out a short snort.<br/>
"You'll get bored of it soon," He said while pushing the curtain covering most of the window to the side so Baekho could look out of it too. Unfamiliar streets passed them by and it intrigued him since he barely entered this far into the town. Tall luxurious looking buildings lined the road as he watched the rich walk by with their fancy clothing and accessories.<br/>
"Wow... It's so different here," Baekho said, momentarily forgetting his nervousness since he couldn't stop trying to look at every little detail. Minhyun stared at the awe filled male, watching as his expression lit up. "What is that? And that? Oh! What about that? Is that food?"<br/>
But Minhyun didn't reply to a single question since he wasn't even looking outside. Baekho's smile made him feel something. Intrigue, he told himself, that's all it was. By the time his mind had processed his feelings and most likely, shoved them all down, he realised how far out Baekho was leaning from the carriage.<br/>
Bump.<br/>
He moved and clutched the falling male without a second thought.<br/>
"Oh cr-" Baekho waved his arms wildly as he almost got flung out from the carriage. Minhyun frowned and pulled him back inside, setting him down onto the seat as he sheepishly looked down again. "I'm sorry." He looked guilty and shrunk himself up.<br/>
"You should be more careful," Minhyun just grunted while fixing his gaze outside again, afraid that if he had stared a second longer, something might unravel from the depths of his heart. Baekho became still and quiet again, ashamed and embarrassed about what just happened. He knew he should probably thank Minhyun for saving him from rolling out but he was feeling a tad too awkward to speak up now.<br/>
When they reached the mansion, Baekho was completely blown away again for the nth time today. It was huge and absolutely stunning in his eyes. Brick walls and tiled roofs weren't a common occurrence in the slums and forest so this was all fairly new to him. Minhyun motioned him to follow along and he did, trying to keep up with Minhyun's pace and not trip from how unused he was to his new shoes. Even if he was possibly being led to his doom now, Baekho had forgotten about it with his fascination until he heard a familiar yell.<br/>
"WHY IS HE STRUTTING UP TO MY DOORSTEP CASUALLY? HE SHOULD BE IN CHAINS AND BEGGING FOR HIS LIFE!"<br/>
Chills ran down Baekho's spine as he remembered why they were here. He wanted to find a place to hide but he had already decided that he was going to go through this. Still, he was rather upset at the fact that his new clothes would get torn apart. It was such a waste and Baekho felt bad. Maybe he should have worn  his own clothes.<br/>
"Relax, Lord Kim. I have heard from the man that you struck him first. Hence this makes it self defense and not an attempt to hurt you," Minhyun said calmly to both Baekho and the Earl's surprise.<br/>
"What?! You would believe the words of a peasant?!! I will bring this complaint to the mayor and have your title stripped from you!" the Earl yelled unreasonably. Baekho gasped from the threat and immediately took a step forward.<br/>
"Don't! Y-you can hurt me back o-or take me but don't hurt the hero. People need him," Baekho stammered and the Earl flared up even more. Minhyun was rather fascinated by Baekho trying to settle the situation by putting himself in the flames.<br/>
"Shut up! You have no right to speak here!"<br/>
Baekho squeaked and kept his head down again.<br/>
"Guards, bring my branding iron out and hold this man down!" the Earl ordered. A couple of guards grabbed hold of Baekho who struggled a little so they wouldn't touch any part of his skin and get harmed. He was forced to his knees and one of them pulled his shirt up. Another guard walked out with a scorching red branding iron and handed it to the Earl who glared at Baekho and Minhyun.<br/>
"You will be one of my slaves from here on out. Any human rights you have will be stripped from you."<br/>
Baekho would protest but he found that his throat had locked his voice out of panic.His eyes met Minhyun's as he frantically looked around. The hero stood there, staring down at him. The branding iron drew near and Baekho made short gasps, shutting his eyes tightly and waited for the pain but it never came. Instead, an ear piercing scream filled the air followed by the sound of metal hitting the ground. Baekho opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a bandaged hand holding onto the branding iron on the floor. Minhyun had drawn his sword and in one swift movement, sliced off the Earl's hand without hesitation. The guards all drew their weapons towards Minhyun, releasing Baekho but Minhyun's own guards came up to his defence as well. The Earl held his bleeding arm, letting out choked gasps while a maid tried to stop the blood.<br/>
"You will not brand this innocent man as your slave," Minhyun spoke in an authoritative voice. "Tell the mayor of what you attempted to do and I will tell him what a liar you are, fabricating an injury to accuse an innocent." Minhyun stabbed the bandaged hand and stepped on the branding iron to pull it off.<br/>
"Y-you! You will burn in hell for what you did!"<br/>
"Will I? Lord Kim, I'm afraid you have overestimated your influence on the people. I am a hero to them while you are just an Earl, squirreled away in your home with the protection of your guards while I lay my life down for them. Who do you think they will trust more?" Minhyun spoke as he fearlessly walked towards Baekho who was in the middle of the Earl's guards and pulled him up while the circle grew bigger. None of the guards dared to attack him.<br/>
"Y-you!"<br/>
"If you have nothing better to say, may I suggest opium or morphine for your pain? Or maybe even a chug of whiskey."<br/>
After leaving everyone speechless, Minhyun called his guards to leave and into the carriage he went with the stunned Baekho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Handy Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was uncalled for!"<br/>"And what would you have me do instead? Let him stick that pole onto you and you be his forever?"<br/>"At least he would still have his hand!" At the very thought of the chopped hand, Baekho felt every urge to throw up rise again but he tried to remain calm.<br/>"You will NOT become his! Or anyone else's. Do you hear me?" Minhyun's voice was startling and Baekho let out a gasp, tears rapidly falling down as he rubbed them away.<br/>"Then am I to become yours?" He asked in a low whisper, sniffling as he gripped at the ends of his shirt. "You're no different from them.... You only kept me alive because you want to use my powers for your own gain."<br/>Minhyun froze, feeling the anger rise up to his mind and rendering him unstable. The hero didn't think his next action through as he stormed up to Baekho and shoved him against the wall roughly. Baekho winced when he hit it but before he could move away, Minhyun slammed his hands against the wall. Eyes filled with a crazy fury just as Baekho had seen earlier when the branding iron was brought out. He couldn't understand what the anger meant when Minhyun did something he never expected. Their lips met but he was not being gentle. Minhyun bit down on his lower lip and he cried out, trying to push the hero away but Minhyun held his position, pressing their lips together. One hand held Baekho's chin in place while the other grabbed his still sensitive ear, making him wince and weaken. Baekho was confused and frankly terrified of this sudden action. When Minhyun finally moved away, his sobbing had already died down and he was left with a dulling pain in his ear and lip. Minhyun wiped his lips and Baekho could see that even he looked uncertain.<br/>"I'm not the same as them and I did not ask for your help," Minhyun spoke in a hushed tone before he left the room in a rush, leaving Baekho alone to his thoughts as his knees buckled and he slid onto the ground.<br/>~~~<br/>"DAMN THIS ALL!"<br/>He was alone in his room and he had shoved everything off his table despite knowing he would regret it later. He growled and even went as far as throwing his blanket off his bed.<br/>"No different than them?! I am not!" He didn't know where all this rage was coming from but it was there and he needed an outlet. "I will not be backed down by this."<br/>A knock made Minhyun's boiling anger hit a pause as he opened the door, looking calm but seething within.<br/>"What is it?" he spoke with a hissing tone, causing the head maid outside his door to flinch and immediately lower her head.<br/>"I am very sorry to have disturb you, sir but the prisoner... refuses to eat."<br/>"What did you say? Why?" Minhyun tried to keep his cool but evidently it wasn't working when the maid cowered in fear.<br/>"H-he is just c-crying on the bed and doesn't want to t-touch his food." Minhyun breathed in sharply and let it out slowly, trying to calm the raging fire within him. He forced a smile onto his face.<br/>"Thank you for telling me. You can go back to your work now." Minhyun closed the door and let out a pained groan, telling himself to calm down over and over again. Baekho had every right to be frightened of him and his actions. He wasn't acting like himself or how he was supposed to be. The calm perfect hero that everyone loves. He couldn't even understand why he was feeling such a surging wave of emotions when he usually had a strong control over his emotions. Once he was relatively calm, he decided against seeing Baekho for a bit.<br/>~~~<br/>Baekho sniffled and rubbed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying but he couldn't. Everything felt so weird to him. He had lived most of his life outside especially after what had driven him to stay in the forest but now he was trapped in here by a guy everyone looked up to yet it could all just be a facade. Baekho didn't know who the real Minhyun was. The one he had seen on the streets or the one who treated him almost horrifyingly?  His mind was just a swirl of confused emotions and thoughts. Worse, he couldn't even talk to anyone about it so he could only keep it to himself and feel his emotions eat him up as he rubbed his feet on top of one another. He laid down after being tired of just sitting and rubbed his eyes again. He was so overwhelmed by everything that had unfolded in the span of a day. He just wanted to rest so even when his food was delivered, he paid no heed to it. He had no appetite and absolutely no mood to do anything at all.<br/>When he opened his eyes again, it was pitch black in the room.  He stiffened as he felt something touch his cheek. He didn't dare move, afraid of whatever it could be. It was slender and then he felt a nail. A finger. Trailing across his cheek gently. He parted his eyelids a little more to try and a better look at whoever was touching him. He could see a tall figure hovering over his bed but he couldn't tell who it was since the only light source in the room was behind the figure. Yet... there was just a distinctive scent that Baekho recognised. He stirred on purpose, shutting his eyes again and shifting away from the touch, hoping the hero would just leave him alone but then he felt a whole palm on his arm. He gulped and found his breathing bunch up tightly around his chest.<br/>"I'm sorry," He heard a whisper before the palm left his arm, leaving only a fading warmth. The figure left quietly and Baekho let out his held breath, shivering at what had just happened. He really couldn't keep up with Minhyun at all. One moment, the other could be cunning, in the next moment, gentle and then evil. Baekho didn't know if he could handle more days like this but he didn't have a choice unless... he tried to run away.<br/>~~~<br/>A call was made to the hero's room and the mayor's concerned voice only irked the other in the morning. He had not wanted to hear anymore about the Earl and yet here the mayor was, demanding his presence down at the Town Hall immediately. He woke up and prepped himself neatly. Once everything was in place, he left his room and gave a guard an order. He gazed towards the guest room that was just a few doors away from his own room and considered bringing Baekho along but guessing that might spark some unnecessary tension, he chose otherwise. Instead, he ordered the head maid to make sure Baekho ate today and if he does not, Minhyun is to be informed.<br/>He left his own home and headed towards the mayor's office once again. He could sort of  predict what would unfold today and readied himself. Calm. Perfect. Rational. Every little positive trait. Upon reaching, he could already see the Earl's guards crowding the front of the door, trying to stop the others from entering. That is except for Minhyun who they made a way for. The hero walked right in and the mayor stood there with a most unsettled scowl along with the Earl who had now lost a hand. He kept a steady expression as he walked up to them. The mayor was the first to speak.<br/>"Is it true that you chopped off his hand? Over a little peasant?"<br/>Minhyun could almost roll his eyes at how childish this whole situation was going to turn out. "Yes. He was about to brand an innocent man and I was not going to let that happen."<br/>"Innocent?! That man had made my hand unusable."<br/>"Really? Then good riddance, isn't it?" Minhyun said on purpose, making the Earl fume. "I'm afraid I only did that to procure evidence that the man is being accused for something he had not done."<br/>"Evidence?!" the mayor squeaked and Minhyun nodded.<br/>"Guard," Minhyun said and lifted his hand. One of his guards walked over and placed a parcel in his hand. The Earl and mayor looked at it with wide curious eyes. "You see, the Earl's hand had no problem at all."<br/>"What in the blazes are you saying?!" the Earl barked, knowing exactly how his hand had turned out after grabbing Baekho but Minhyun calmly opened the box and showed the mayor the content.<br/>"Oh lord," the mayor said before his face turned green. Inside the box was a hand but there was no sign of any injury or decay in it. It was just a regular old hand that resembled the Earl's.<br/>"T-that is not my hand!!" the Earl shrieked at Minhyun and lunged at him with his cane but the other was already prepared for it and parried the hit with his sword, causing his cane to fly out from his hand.<br/>"Unfortunately, there is no one else who can refute that this isn't either. Your hand was bandaged after your little supposed freak attack and I've asked your little servant. No one saw the condition of your hand except yourself so how can you be so sure that this isn't your hand?" Minhyun spoke calmly although he just wanted to stick a knife up the Earl's throat and not deal with this anymore. Why was he even going this far to strengthen Baekho's innocence? He already knew the Earl could have touched Baekho and that had made his skin break out much like his guard's but knowing if he exposed Baekho's condition, the other might be led straight to death as well. The Earl was mad but since his actual hand had been chopped off and as his servant had said, he hadn't shown anyone else because he had been ashamed and terrified of it, there was nothing more he could do.<br/>"W-well, the case is settled then. I-I deeply apologise that the hero went to such lengths but you are also at fault for trying to brand an innocent. We are in a new era, Lord Kim. Slaves should be a thing of the past," the mayor said, trying to mellow out the heated situation.<br/>"This will not be the last you see of me, hero," the Earl spat before calling off his guards and storming out the door. Minhyun let out a silent breath and shut the box.<br/>"Well I hope that's the last I see of him for a while," the mayor said faintly. Minhyun knew the other was no good with anything even marginally gory. "But did the man really..?"<br/>"No. He didn't hurt the Earl on purpose. The Earl tried to hit him. It was an accident."<br/>"And his hand?"<br/>Minhyun smiled. "This is proof enough, isn't it?"<br/>"Yes. Yes. Oh please get rid of it. I can't stand the sight of it."<br/>"Of course, mayor. As you wish."<br/>Minhyun definitely knew that he had to be on guard from now on but that was already decided from the moment he brought someone as dangerous as Baekho back to his home. After all, he wasn't sure of the full extent of Baekho's powers and he highly doubted the other would follow along with the experiments if he were to even conduct them. He had to think of a way to make the other follow his every word but how? Every time he sees Baekho, something within his very core stirs. Something dark and sinister yet it was also warm and welcoming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. False Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way out except for the front door. Baekho tried again and again but the door wouldn't budge. He even tried the window but he couldn't possibly dig the grill off the wall. He had been locked inside for a couple of days now and the only person he had seen was the head maid when she came to give him food. The hero was nowhere to be seen and Baekho couldn't ask the head maid to call for him. The other always seemed spooked and Minhyun had warned him about talking to anyone other than him before. It was his fourth day in captivity when he was finally graced with the hero's presence again. Seeing the man sent jitters down his skin but he managed to keep his cool.<br/>
"I heard from the maid that you refuse to eat," Minhyun said as the door was shut behind him.<br/>
"I... do not have the appetite," Baekho replied.<br/>
"Even though I told you to eat whatever is given to you?"<br/>
Baekho couldn't believe that the other was acting so normal. As if they hadn't kissed. As if he wasn't a captive. "I'm sorry."<br/>
"Don't be." Minhyun walked to the bed and leaned against the bed frame while staring at the male. "Have you gotten used to living in the room?"<br/>
"Yes... but I miss being outside."<br/>
"You were a free restless soul out there. So... What if I were to make a deal with you?"<br/>
Baekho raised his brows. A deal? "What kind?"<br/>
An unsettling smile crept its way across Minhyun's lips. "There is a banquet that the mayor will be holding soon. I want you to help me  get rid of someone. If you do that, I'll let you go."<br/>
Dread clutched onto Baekho as he considered the offer. "You want me to... kill someone?"<br/>
"It should be easy work for you. You go in, touch them and go out. Easy, right?"<br/>
"No. How is that easy?" Baekho glared at Minhyun unintentionally. "You want me to take a life? I can't do that."<br/>
"Can't you? You know what I think, Baekho? I think you killed someone before. With your powers."<br/>
Baekho froze up, clutching onto the sheets as his eyes darted around uneasily.<br/>
"You know how lethal you are. That's why you stay in the forest. What I don't understand is... Why are you still so close to town if you're so afraid of harming people?"<br/>
"But I never intend to put anyone in harm's way," Baekho spoke softly. "I avoid people. I was just unlucky that day."<br/>
"Hmmm... Well, think about my deal. I'll let you go and we will never have to cross paths again. I expect a reply by tomorrow."<br/>
Minhyun smiled, giving him a pat on the head before walking out from the room. Baekho gasped softly and stared down at the bed. It was impossible for him to kill someone on purpose just so he could earn back his freedom. He knew staying in this room had indeed wiped off his fear of harming anyone but it wasn't the life he wanted. He looked around the bleak room and shut his eyes. He didn't want to be used for his powers. He would rather die than to kill someone else yet his own fear of death had stopped him from going any further and his own powers didn't affect him either.<br/>
He thought the hero was really cruel to put him in such a position. Even if the other had saved his life from the Earl. He unconsciously touched the ear stud and whimpered.<br/>
"Mum... Dad, please help me."<br/>
~~~<br/>
Minhyun didn't know why he did that. He also didn't know why he chose not to see Baekho for three whole days. Well, maybe he did know but he refused to admit it to himself. He refused to accept that his own emotions get too overwhelming whenever he looks at the male. A quickened pulse  and clammy hands were never a good state of being. Even as he was offering Baekho the deal, all he wanted was to push the male down and do things to him. Things he had never thought of to do onto another before and it was driving him mad. He needed to remain calm and think things through like he always did. But no, everything in his mind became mush when he thought about Baekho. He wanted to rid this world of everyone who dared harm a single hair on the male but at the same time, he had brought Baekho here to use his powers for his own gain. His contradicting thoughts made it hard to keep calm and he found this situation upsetting.<br/>
He knew there was no way Baekho would be able to kill anyone. But what if he had really pushed a button there? Would he really have to let him go? He didn't want to either. He groaned as his mind couldn't get a sense of peace ever since he had met Baekho.<br/>
~~~<br/>
"I'll do it."<br/>
Minhyun was both amused and unamused by Baekho's reply. He was so certain that he would reject the deal. "Oh? You're ready to get your hands dirty?"<br/>
"No. But I need your promise that you'll let me go if I do this," Baekho said, trying to sound serious even though the shakiness in his voice gave it away.<br/>
"You have my promise."<br/>
And that was how Baekho finally stepped out from the room again after a whole week. It wasn't that long but to Baekho, it felt really long. He was dressed in a simple attire with a hooded cape since he wasn't joining the banquet. He was merely going to play the role of an assassin and meet Minhyun after the banquet once he did his part. He tightened his gloves and breathed in deeply, feeling his body tremble from the dread coursing through him. Deciding to kill someone wasn't an easy decision. Minhyun stopped the carriage when they were behind the large mansion the banquet was held in.<br/>
"The man you have to get rid of will be in that room up there on the ninth chime," Minhyun said while pointing out the room for Baekho to see. "I don't think I need to warn you of what would happen if you try to run away without completing your task."<br/>
Baekho gulped and clutched his sleeves. "What will you do?"<br/>
"Nothing you would like. Go now. Once you've completed your task, come back down undetected. My carriage will pick you up." Baekho nodded and got down from the carriage. He took one last look at the hero who smiled before the door was shut and the chauffeur rode away. He gulped and took deep breaths. Clenching his fists, he started to find a way to get into the room without anyone seeing him. He had initially thought of running away once he got down the carriage but his fear got the better of him. He started climbing the wall instead with the help of climbing vines. Baekho knew how to climb trees so it wasn't even a trial for him. He got in easily through the window which had been conveniently left open. Part of him started to wonder if Minhyun had planned this out too.<br/>
Of course he did. Minhyun wouldn't do something without initial planning. When he had chopped the Earl's hand off, he had already been devising his plan to get Baekho out scotch free, down to the minute detail of finding an elderly man with similar hands to the Earl. He had paid a maid off to leave the window open and also prepared a letter that would be delivered to the soon-to-die victim at 8.55pm. The only thing left now was for Baekho to get rid of him and leave without anyone noticing. He still doubted Baekho despite the other's attempt at sounding determined. He strutted in the front gates, greeting the party-goers with a bright smile and chatted with them although his eyes unconsciously kept looking at the mansion. He couldn't go inside just yet. Some praised him for protecting an innocent man from the Earl and Minhyun just thanked them. The Earl didn't really have the best reputation around so no one would miss that old fart once he's gone. And oh, will he be gone.<br/>
Baekho rubbed his hands together, feeling a little chilly. It had been awhile since he was outside and he had almost forgotten how cold nights were. He was nervous and kept looking at the door that was bound to open any time now. He had been waiting for almost more than an hour and the eighth chime had already passed awhile ago. He had found a little hiding spot in the dark beside the bed that was in the room. He glanced outside, wondering if he should actually take the risk and bolt instead. He sighed and rubbed his arms. Why did he ever agree to this?<br/>
Ding.<br/>
Ding.<br/>
Ding.<br/>
Baekho gulped. The ninth bell was starting. He looked at his hands. Do this and you'll be free, he forced himself to think as he pulled his gloves off. Just touch the person. Don't think. That's all you have to do. That's all it takes. You don't have to harm them or make them bleed. All you have to do is touch. Baekho started shivering and his breathing became unstable.<br/>
Ding.<br/>
Ding.<br/>
Ding.<br/>
It's just one person. One life in return for your own. Baekho whimpered and closed his fists. He can't. He couldn't. Just the very thought of touching someone was making him want to curl up and hide. He hurriedly slid his gloves back on as the ninth chime sounded. Screw this. He was not going to take someone's life just so he could be free. He was going to warn the person and run as far and fast as he could. There was no way Minhyun could catch him if that happens. There was no guard watching him right now. He stood up as the door opened and someone walked in. Feeling his nerves bunch up, he still had to force himself to warn them but he never expected a recognisable face to walk through the door.<br/>
"Y-y..."<br/>
"Who the hell are you? Threatening to kill me in such a public event? You have some balls, kid," the Earl spoke and Baekho found all his determination to warn the other leave his body. It wasn't that he wanted the Earl to die or that he hated him for trying to brand him, Baekho just didn't believe the other deserved death even after what he had tried to do. In the dark and with the hood on, Baekho was merely a silhouette to the other. "Why are you keeping quiet? Speak!"<br/>
"Ah... You have to leave!" Baekho managed to blurt out and the Earl cackled.<br/>
"You sent me this death threat and now you're asking me to leave. I'm going to call the guards."<br/>
"N-no. Please. You can't stay here. Someone is trying to kill you and I'm here to warn you."<br/>
"Yeah, yeah. Guards! Where are the fucking guards when you need them?"<br/>
Baekho gasped. He couldn't get caught here by the guards. Minhyun had put his own title on the line just to make sure Baekho had come out from the situation unscathed. He looked out the window and noticed the carriage. Oh no. There was nowhere for him to run. He turned back and rushed to the Earl, grabbing him by the arm with his gloved hands.<br/>
"Hey! Let go!" the Earl snarled.<br/>
"No, please listen to me. You will die if you stay here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nightmarish Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get off me!" the Earl hissed and swung his cane at Baekho who quickly let go and stepped back.<br/>"Please. Leave," Baekho said. He turned to the window. It was now or never. He rushed towards it as the Earl continued yelling for the guards but just before Baekho climbed out, he heard the Earl stop yelling followed by a heavy thud. Chills ran down his spine as he slowly turned his head. He gasped and felt the same coldness grip his chest as when he had seen the twisted man except this time, it was a head rolling on the floor. Baekho immediately felt his throat gag but he kept it in as he watched the hero take a step forward, looking at him dead in the eyes. Bloody sword in hand and splattered blood on the floor.<br/>"Where are you going?" Minhyun asked in a tone so cold that Baekho felt his hair stand up. He started climbing down but from his frantic motions, he slipped and one of the gloves came right off. He grabbed the vines but only one hand could hold on while the other just made the vines die, turning black from his touch. He slipped again when he couldn't find proper footing and fell right down. He cried out when he heard a crack and felt a sharp pain in his ankle but now wasn't the time to slow down. He pushed himself up forcefully and started running despite the pain. He held the cape tightly as he tried to get away from the mansion without a proper direction. He just ran as fast as his legs could bring him. Wind billowing harshly in his face and the sharp pain in his ankle didn't help but he kept going, telling himself that if he made it away, he would be free from Minhyun. He was also crying, unable to believe what Minhyun had just done. He had planned to kill the man with or without Baekho's powers right from the very beginning. Baekho knew it was all just a bloody test and he hated being a part of it. He tripped and fell onto his hands, wincing and sniffling.<br/>"No... No. Get up," He told himself as he pushed his trembling body up before he gave up and continued crying. Get away. Run. Set yourself free.<br/>But it wasn't easy with a painful foot.<br/>And it didn't become any easier when he heard galloping behind him. The carriage. Baekho had forgotten about it in his panic to escape. Minhyun was going to catch him again and that thought only pushed him to run even faster, making him cry out from the pain. He couldn't falter now. One step and the next. Keep going, don't look back. Don't think. He entered a vast field that he didn't know would exist in the middle of a town, clueless as to what a park was. He could feel his chest seizing up and his knees wanted to buckle but he pushed himself on and on. He heard footsteps behind him. Quick and steady. No, no, no. Go faster. Push on.<br/>It happened so fast that he didn't even register the pain of his fall as Minhyun had tackled him onto the ground. He was spun around and Minhyun was on top of him, panting heavily. Baekho grunted as Minhyun's hands suddenly found their way around his throat.<br/>"Why didn't you do it? Don't you want to be free?" Minhyun asked in a snarling tone. Baekho gasped and tried to peel Minhyun's gloved hands off him with his own gloved one but he couldn't get a proper grasp.<br/>"I can't," He wheezed while crying. "I can't." Minhyun's eyes were filled with anger as he squeezed tighter, causing Baekho to choke and gasp. His heart was beating so fast to try to pump oxygen into his body to keep him awake and he tried to breathe but his consciousness was fading. The grass all around them started turning dull and shrunk until it was nothing but death infused dirt.<br/>"He wanted you dead. How could you let someone like that live? You're a coward. You have powers that can give you the life that you want and make people live in fear of you. And yet you choose to live like this. Selfless, kind and for what?!"<br/>Baekho's vision was starting to turn blurry, unable to breath and as a last attempt to get Minhyun off, he lifted his bare hand and...<br/>Touched him.<br/>He blanked out right after.<br/>~~~<br/>"Dongho. Dongho, come here."<br/>"Yes, mum?"<br/>"Sweetie, do you know what this is?"<br/>"Um... Corn! Right?"<br/>"That's right, honey. You're so smart."<br/>He giggled as his mother ruffled his hair. He beamed at her. He was happy.<br/>But it was just a dream.<br/>He woke up in a start and pushed himself up, eyes wide open and his breath still battered. He didn't recognise the room he was in and he clutched his throat that hurt. Where the hell was he? The room was almost thrice the size of the one he had been locked in and it had more furniture, decor and definitely a living spark in it. He shifted his leg and immediately felt something off. One of his legs felt heavier than usual and cold. He ripped the blanket off his body and gasped. There was a cuff around it and a chain that connected to one of the bed legs. He choked out a cry and pulled at it. No, this cannot be happening. He pulled and pulled at the chain but it wouldn't break or turn into rust. He tried to rip the cuff off but that didn't work too. It only made his fingers and ankle hurt. He pushed himself off the bed and tried to reach for the window when he noticed that it had handles which meant it could be open but the chain stopped him from reaching it. He stretched his fingertips out but barely grazed it. Just a little more. It was like dangling a sweet candy in his face only for it to be unreachable. He turned back to the chain and pulled it again, trying to break the bed leg it was connected to but it wouldn't budge no matter how much he pulled it. But he didn't want to give up just yet. He can still get out. He tried to lift the bed but it was a king size and absolutely too heavy for a single famished male to do it. He felt the shaking in his chest about to jump start his tears again but he held it in this time. No more crying! He groaned painfully as his hands slipped and he hit the floor. He was about to get up and try again when the door opened. He stiffened and looked at the person who walked in. Of course, why would he even expect someone else at this point.<br/>Hwang Minhyun walked in with an unamused look on his face when he caught sight of Baekho on the floor. Baekho didn't dare move as the hero took slow steps towards the dressing table and looked into the mirror before turning his head towards Baekho who gulped.<br/>"Thinking of going somewhere again?" Minhyun questioned and Baekho looked away. "Hmmm... Why am I not surprised? Though, I do wonder where would you go? There's no one out there who would accept you, is there?"<br/>Baekho clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He shut his eyes and breathed lowly.<br/>"Tell me. What did you think you were going to achieve by running away yesterday?"<br/>"I don't know," Baekho croaked out with his sore throat.<br/>"Hmmm... You didn't kill the Earl either." Minhyun leaned against the dressing table and rubbed his chin.<br/>"But you did."<br/>"Mmm yes. Like a doll. Sliced his head right off. It's funny how his face will forever be stuck in that horrified expression."<br/>"It's not funny!" Baekho snapped despite his hurting throat as tears were already brimming in his eyes. "How can you joke about killing someone like that?! You're insane! You're horrible! Why did I even think that you were a hero that people needed."<br/>"Even though he tried to have you killed for something you hadn't done? Even though he tried to make you his slave? You still think he deserves to live?"<br/>"Nobody deserves to die..."<br/>"You're wrong, Baekho. Sometimes, someone has to make that decision." Minhyun got up and started walking towards him. Baekho flinched and started skittering away  until the chain prevented him from moving any further. Minhyun towered over him.<br/>"Then why didn't you end my life? You were already so close," Baekho cried and touched his neck. Minhyun stared down at him. "I ran away from you. I couldn't kill the Earl. Why am I still alive then? What more do you want from me?"<br/>"There's nothing I want from you. Not anymore."<br/>Baekho couldn't understand what Minhyun said. If there was nothing more that he wanted, then why keep him alive? He was just a danger to everyone. Minhyun reached down while lowering his body as well and Baekho gasped, moving out of the way but the hero frowned and grabbed his arm tightly, making him wince.<br/>"But there is something I can give you."<br/>"What are you talking about?" Baekho cried out as he held back from trying to pry Minhyun's fingers off his arm.<br/>"An end to your fears."<br/>"What?" Baekho stopped moving as Minhyun held his hand in a tight grip. Their bare skin pressed against one another. "What are you doing?"<br/>"My room doesn't have a magic nullifying spell. Except for the chains, everything else is susceptible to your powers," Minhyun said. Baekho was stunned. He had naturally thought that the room was anti magic when the chains weren't affected by his touch but now that Minhyun had given him that piece of information, his eyes looked at their joined hands before he looked at Minhyun again. There was not a single hint of humour in the other's expression and it made Baekho pale.<br/>"W-what are you trying to say?"<br/>"Look." Minhyun let go of Baekho's arm and showed him his palm. It was... fine. No blemish or rot or even dull skin pigment. Nothing. Baekho was in utter disbelief. His entire life was suddenly tossed for another whirlwind.<br/>"You're... Okay?"<br/>"Yes. I'm okay. And if you don't trust me..." Minhyun took out a fork from his pocket and placed it in Baekho's hand. Rust immediately started spreading in the places his skin touched and he dropped it, gasping.<br/>"You mean to tell me... That you're not... You're not affected by my powers?" Baekho asked warily and Minhyun nodded.<br/>"I'm not. Maybe my own power cancels yours but your power has no effect on me."<br/>Baekho felt so conflicted. He was in pure bliss at the fact that there was actually someone in this world other than his mother who was unaffected by his powers but also filled with unspeakable dread that the person was Minhyun. The one person he least wanted to be around right now. He blinked and tried to find a comfortable breathing pace before he reached out shakily to take Minhyun's hand in his just to be sure. Minhyun allowed him to, watching his trembling fingers touch him with just the tips as if he was afraid of holding more. Baekho gulped, watching at how his every touch left Minhyun's hand with nothing. It made him sob again but this time, out of relief.<br/>"I can't believe this," He said softly and pressed his forehead against Minhyun's hand, surprising the hero. "I can touch you."<br/>"Yes, Baekho."<br/>He held Minhyun's hand as if it was precious with his own two and looked up at Minhyun who felt a hitch in his throat at the sight of Baekho's relieved expression. Without thinking, Minhyun moved in and gently kissed Baekho who jumped.<br/>But it was fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Desperate Tones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekho definitely wasn't expecting the kiss. He was taken by surprise and even more so when the taller male climbed onto him, forcing him to lay down on the cold ground again. He gasped and went still as Minhyun pulled back and stared at him.<br/>
"Nothing happens even when I kiss you," Minhyun stated his observation and Baekho raised his brows.<br/>
"But how-"<br/>
"You grabbed me last night before you passed out. I was ready to find my arm all disgusting but nothing happened," Minhyun replied. He touched the red marks that lined Baekho's neck. "I'm sorry."<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"I lost control of my temper last night. I know an apology probably means nothing at this point," Minhyun scoffed to himself. He had literally chained Baekho up in his room. He felt like he had gone insane just to keep the other with him. No other person had ever made him go this far before.<br/>
"I... I touched you?"<br/>
"Yes. You did. Or at least you tried to."<br/>
Baekho didn't really have a clear memory of what happened since he had been in a full blown life or death situation. "Oh... I'm so sorry."<br/>
"For what?"<br/>
"For touching you."<br/>
Minhyun was taken aback by the apology. "Even like this, you still apologize. As I thought, you're too naive to be left out there with all those foxes." The hero leaned his head on the crook of Baekho's neck, making the other freeze up. He was still unused to being this close with another person.<br/>
"Are you going to keep me here then?"<br/>
"I don't want to let you go," Minhyun said honestly and Baekho pursed his lips. He felt Minhyun hold his hands and like the other had said, his fear of people touching him shrunk a little but only because he knew Minhyun was unaffected by his powers. "I don't want to let anyone else have you. And I don't want you to be anyone else's."<br/>
Baekho was surprised to hear such words from the hero. He didn't know what to feel about it. No one has ever wanted him to stay this badly before.<br/>
"You make me feel like I'm going insane every time I see you. You make me want to do things I never ever would have done for anyone else before. I would kill for you if that's needed to keep you safe. I would do anything to keep you by my side," Minhyun continued speaking and Baekho felt his heart clench. Hearing those words, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "I want you. I need you."<br/>
Baekho pulled his hands away from Minhyun's loosening grip and placed them around Minhyun, hugging him. He felt the hero becoming stiff before he relaxed. "Are you... For real?"<br/>
"I've already done it, haven't I?"<br/>
Baekho's thoughts went to the rolling head and he shut his eyes as it clicked. It was for real. Minhyun would really kill for him. He didn't know how to feel about it but just maybe, he could give the other a chance. If he could somehow change him, make him a better person. Make him the person that everyone else outside saw him for. Then maybe this could all work out.<br/>
"I'll stay but on a few conditions," Baekho said once he found his voice and wiped away his tears. Minhyun moved back to meet his gaze, gently wiping away his tears as well.<br/>
"Whatever you want, name it. I'll do whatever I can."<br/>
Baekho breathed in. Could he really? He shifted his heavy leg and gulped. "Promise me to be honest with me no matter what."<br/>
Minhyun's eyes widened a little and he already seemed uneasy about his first request but nodded. "I promise."<br/>
Baekho breathed out shakily. "Promise me you won't kill anyone else for my sake."<br/>
"I can't do that," Minhyun whispered and Baekho frowned. "I... I can try?"<br/>
"They don't deserve to die."<br/>
"They do. All those people who look down on you, belittle you, they all des-" Minhyun stopped himself when he saw Baekho's expression turned sad. "I'm sorry. I'll try but I can't promise you."<br/>
"Okay... Promise me you won't leave me alone?"<br/>
Minhyun wondered where that request came from. He also wondered when Baekho's request to be set free came but it didn't. "I won't. This is my room after all. I'll always come back by night unless my missions take me far."<br/>
Baekho nodded and he patted his cheeks, trying to think of more but right now, his brain wasn't really functioning anymore. "Just... Just one more thing."<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"What's your name? Your full name."<br/>
"You don't know my name?" Minhyun was rather baffled and Baekho sheepishly showed his clenched teeth.<br/>
"Everyone calls you hero but I don't think that's your name, right?"<br/>
"No, that's just my title. My name is Hwang Minhyun."<br/>
"Hwang Minhyun..." Baekho smiled a little and Minhyun felt his heart flutter. He gasped tightly and couldn't help himself as he kissed Baekho again. He just couldn't get enough of the other and he wanted more. Baekho didn't push him away this time. He didn't have a reason to anymore. He knew he shouldn't give up on escaping just like that since Minhyun did almost kill him too but if Minhyun could really fill the emptiness within him, he was willing to give this a try. He returned the kiss instead, trying to move his lips accordingly since he didn't know how kissing worked. Minhyun moved back and gulped, eyes having a small glint.<br/>
"Dongho, I promise to protect you," Minhyun said softly even though he had a question that wouldn't settle in his mind. He can protect Baekho from everyone else but who was going to protect Baekho from him when he was having one of those crazy moments? And the other couldn't even protect himself. "I won't let anything happen to you."<br/>
"Nnn... But can I talk to the others in the house?" Baekho asked, trying his luck. Minhyun raised his brows and thought about it.<br/>
"Only a selected few is fine, I guess."<br/>
"Great. You're not... Threatening them or anything to prevent them from talking to me, are you?"<br/>
Minhyun's lips pursed and that confirmed Baekho's suspicions. That's why the head maid was so afraid of even being around him. "I might have... Said something."<br/>
"They're your own people. Don't you trust them either?"<br/>
"I... I don't trust people. Anyone can just stab you in your back at any moment. No one is doing that to me only because I have the power to heal."<br/>
"And what about me?"<br/>
"You? I'm not afraid that you would do anything to me at all," Minhyun replied and touched his cheek while slowly getting up, pulling Baekho up as well. The other groaned since Minhyun was right. He couldn't do anything to Minhyun even if he had tried. He would chicken out before he even touched him. Minhyun nudged the chain out of the way with his foot and looked at Baekho who sat down on the bed.<br/>
"Aren't you going to ask me to take this off too?" Minhyun questioned the male who was making himself comfortable in bed. Baekho raised his brows and shook his head.<br/>
"You can take it off if you're willing to. I can't promise I won't try running again," Baekho said with a small awkward chuckle as if he was trying to joke with Minhyun but was too nervous to. Minhyun nodded and decided to leave it on for now. Until he could bring himself to actually trust the other. "If I'm in your room now, how am I going to eat?"<br/>
"I've thought about it and..." Minhyun walked over to his drawer and pulled it open. Lined neatly according to color and wrist length were gloves. He took one out and placed it on the bed. "Your powers only affect whatever your skin comes in contact with, right? So if you wear gloves, you won't have much to worry about."<br/>
Baekho stretched his neck to see the drawer's contents. "Why do you have so many gloves?"<br/>
"I... am a little germaphobic. I can't exactly stand touching people directly," Minhyun replied honestly. Baekho was a little confused though.<br/>
"But you touched me."<br/>
"But not many people touch you, do they?"<br/>
Baekho gasped softly and thought Minhyun was right since due to his powers, he always avoided being touched or touching others.<br/>
"I guess it just makes me feel like you're... pure. Clean. Safe to touch," Minhyun said and Baekho nodded.<br/>
"Um... Thank you for the gloves."<br/>
"I'm really sorry for... choking you," Minhyun said after some thought. He fiddled with his belt nervously and Baekho rubbed the back of his neck.<br/>
"I'm sorry too, for trying to run even though you already warned me of the consequences."<br/>
Minhyun nodded. Somehow it feels like he can never win Dongho in terms of apologising. The other was just so accustomed to being on the wrong side of things that it just made Minhyun feel somehow guiltier.<br/>
"Um... One more thing? How do I go to the bathroom like this?"<br/>
"Oh. I didn't think that one through," Minhyun said as he eyed the distance from his bed to the bathroom and to the window.<br/>
"I promise I'll stay?" Baekho said and Minhyun pursed his lips. He walked over to him and held his hand, taking out a key from his back pocket before placing it on his palm. Baekho eyed him carefully as he glanced back at the key.<br/>
"Show me that I can trust you," Minhyun said and placed a kiss on his forehead. That gesture made Baekho feel warm inside as he curled his fingers around the key. "I have to leave now. I hope to see you when I come back?"<br/>
It was a question. Baekho hesitated since he now held the key to his own freedom but gradually he nodded. Minhyun smiled and Baekho thought he actually looked gentle.<br/>
"You're not... You're not going to make me kill anyone anymore, right?"<br/>
"No. It was a test to see if you would. I'm sorry for putting you through that." Baekho was somewhat relieved to hear his answer.<br/>
"So you had planned to kill the Earl from the beginning?"<br/>
"Yes. I couldn't let him live, knowing that he was a danger to you. Like I said, I'll do anything to protect you." Minhyun trailed his fingertips along Baekho's face, eyes uneasily darting down to his neck and silently cursing himself for his actions. He didn't want to leave now, not when he was afraid that Baekho might disappear again when he got back. There was only one key to the chains and that was in Baekho's hands. He didn't mention it as he started moving away from the other. "I'll see you when I get back. Please rest and make sure to eat your meals."<br/>
"Okay. See you, Minhyun." Baekho watched as the hero smiled again before closing the door. Once he no longer heard the hero's footsteps, he let out a long breath while shutting his eyes. He felt like such a mess. Part of him already forgave Minhyun for trying to kill him since he had technically been saved by him before. Baekho wasn't even sure how much longer he could have survived outside in the forest. Here, he had a room, fresh clothes and warm food. It was a simple but more than sufficient life and something Baekho had thought he could never get back. Minhyun wanted him to stay too and it had been so long since anyone wanted him at all, treated him with care that his heart had turned soft again for the hero. He sighed at his conflicting thoughts as he pulled the blanket closer to himself and closed his eyes. If only this was all a dream and he had never bumped the Earl in the first place. Then the Earl wouldn't have to die, he wouldn't have to suffer from his thoughts and maybe, just maybe he would have never known the hero for who he is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Twice Shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Earl is dead. Lord Kim is dead," the mayor said as if it was a very important ordeal that  demanded his full attention. Minhyun nodded as he looked at the autopsy reports.<br/>"He had a lot of enemies," He replied casually.<br/>"In my mansion! What on earth was he even doing in there?"<br/>"Obviously walked into a death trap," Minhyun replied with an amused tone. The mayor grunted and scratched his head.<br/>"I can't believe it. My own banquet! A death!"<br/>"Get to the point, mayor," Minhyun sighed. "Are you asking me to investigate this... murder?"<br/>"No, there's no need to. Like you said, the Earl had a great deal of enemies. It could be any one of them! It's too much of a hassle. As long as I keep the story under wraps, everyone else shouldn't be bothered by it."<br/>"Aren't you afraid people would accuse you of the murder?"<br/>The mayor snorted and adjusted his belt. "If I was afraid of something like that, I wouldn't be mayor in the first place."<br/>Minhyun could only roll his eyes a little. Says the man who almost threw up from a decapitated hand. He kept his thoughts to himself though. "Okay. Then, what sort of jobs do you have for me today?"<br/>"There's a couple that requires your attention. The most outstanding one is some sort of magical creature wreaking havoc in the middle living areas. There's not much information about it but as long as you stop it from coming here, I don't have any problem with that. There's also a couple of smaller stuff like the usual, missing people and the never ending list of traitors and rioters."<br/>Minhyun nodded and picked up all the files laid before him. "I'll see what I can do."<br/>"Thank you, Minhyun. Always such a great hero."<br/>Minhyun shrugged and walked out, going through the files to see which he could finish faster so he would have an excuse to go home quicker. His eyes settled on the document about the magical creature, his interest sparking but if it was in the middle living area and there was no exact location in where it was, Minhyun knew it would take probably a couple of days so he opted to do it later. For now, he settled for the simpler ones. Missing people and traitors. He let out a sigh, reminding himself that even if he didn't kill for Baekho's sake, he was still killing. For the mayor, for the rich snobs. And while that thought never once used to unsettle him, now it did. How many more people did he have to strike down before the town was finally peaceful? He knew the answer and he didn't like it.<br/>~~~<br/>When Baekho woke up again, the sky already held a pinkish purple hue. He noticed the tray of food in the bed and slowly pushed himself towards it, putting on the gloves before eating it slowly since he knew he was bound to throw up if he gobbled it down like the first day. His stomach was still unused to regular food after years of living with nature but he forced himself to swallow . Once he managed to finish his meal, he brought his cuffed leg forward and felt around the bed for the key. He felt dumb for not putting it aside first so now it was lost within the sheets. He eventually found it and gulped as he slid it into the lock. It fit and he turned it. It popped off and Baekho rubbed his ankle, somehow feeling like he was forgetting something. He got off the bed and walked around the room, relieved that he was out of his restraint. He eyed the door and the window. The urge was tempting but he knew he had to fight it. He opened the bathroom door and gasped at the sheer size of it. It was like someone had put a steaming hot pool inside. He didn't know how to take a bath like this. He noticed a strange metal piece coming out of the wall but didn't know what that was since the other room he was in didn't have it. Confused, he decided to wait for Minhyun to come back to ask him.<br/>But waiting was boring. Sitting there endlessly like the first couple of days was just plain boring. At least outside, he could find new places to explore. Observe animals and find mimosa plants to poke. Here, everything was stagnant. He got up again and went to the cupboard, just looking through them without any purpose. Once he was done there, he looked around the dressing table. Everything was neatly arranged but that didn’t register in his mind as he started pushing things around. He tried to read the bottle labels but realised he didn't even understand more than half the words written on it. It had been a long time since he actually learned new stuff. Clicking this tongue, he picked up an interesting looking bottle that had a little squishable part on top. Feeling curious, he pressed it and a puff of mist came out from the nozzle. The smell stung his senses and he let go of the bottle while crying out slightly. The bottle fell and broke, making him gasp. The strong perfume smell started to waft in the room and Baekho started coughing. He rushed to the window and opened it, trying to get the smell out from the room but by doing that, he realised that he was really capable of running away right now. No one to stop him. No one to capture him again as long as he made it far enough. His legs trembled at the thought of just climbing over and being free again. His heart thumped loudly as he gripped the window sill, leaving forward.<br/>The outside world was within his grasp again.<br/>~~~<br/>Minhyun made it home before night had completely fallen. As usual, he would excuse himself to his room the moment he made it home so he could take a bath but today was a little different. He was nervous to enter his room, nervous to see if Baekho was still there, nervous to know his own reaction if the other wasn't or was. He paced at his room door for a moment before finally putting his hand on the knob. He turned it and pushed it open. He never expected to have his own perfume scent slap him in the face the moment he opened the door and it made him start coughing.<br/>"What is going on here?" he blurted out as he took notice of his broken perfume bottle before his eyes darted to the bed where Baekho sat, holding onto the blanket tightly with a fierce stare. "Baekho?"<br/>The male looked up and his expression softened. "You're home."<br/>"Yes... Yes I am. Did you do this?"<br/>"Ah. I'm sorry. I was curious and it surprised me. I'm sorry."<br/>"No, it's okay." Minhyun took a few more steps forward before he noticed the opened window. He glanced back at Baekho who looked guilty and avoided his eyes. "What's wrong? You look down."<br/>Baekho clutched at the blanket tighter. "I... I almost ran," He confessed and Minhyun had to stop himself from breathing in too hard since his eyes were getting a little teary from the smell. "I didn't mean to! I just... I opened the window to let the smell out and... And the urge just..."<br/>"Hey, hey. It's okay," Minhyun said while sliding onto his bed. On normal occasions, he would be screaming at himself for doing that after being outside for a whole day but he was worried that Baekho was beating himself up emotionally over the urge to run away. "I understand that you want to run. But you didn't. You don't have to feel bad about it."<br/>"I don't?" He gave Minhyun pitiful eyes and Minhyun nodded.<br/>"You don't. Any... normal person would have bolted the moment I gave them the key."<br/>"So I'm... abnormal?"<br/>"Well... A little? I mean, your powers alone already make you irregular."<br/>Baekho whined, covering his face with the blanket. Minhyun hesitated but reached out after pulling his gloves off. He gently patted Baekho on the head and the other peeked at him.<br/>"I'm glad you didn't. I don't know what I would have done if you did." Baekho could see how proud Minhyun almost looked and he felt a little better. He picked up the key beside him and handed it back to him.<br/>"I think this is too dangerous to be with me," He said softly and Minhyun shook his head.<br/>"No, I think it's fine where it is." He pushed Baekho's hand back to himself and stood up. "I’m going to take a bath. Care to join me?"<br/>Baekho's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Okay." He unlocked the cuff and followed Minhyun into the bathroom. "What's this?" Baekho asked, pointing at the metal piece.<br/>"It's a shower head. Water comes out from there when you turn the tap on." Minhyun showed him and he oohed and aahed over it, turning it on and off until Minhyun hit his hand. "Don't play like that." Baekho pouted but nodded. He stopped and squeaked when the hero started removing his clothes.<br/>"W-wait! You're just going to take off your clothes here?"<br/>"Where else would I take them off?" Minhyun questioned in amusement as his shirt was already halfway off.<br/>"Uh... Um. I don't know?"<br/>Minhyun found his embarrassment intriguing as he pulled off his shirt completely. "Well, then this is the only place I can take them off."<br/>"Ah... Ugh, okay." Baekho seemed to hesitate but he really did want to know how to use the bath and it hasn’t occurred to him that he could just ask Minhyun to teach him instead of taking off his clothes in front of the other. Minhyun unconsciously started to stare at Baekho, as piece by piece, his body was revealed. That was until every last article of clothing was off and Baekho hugged his body, being extremely nervous. "Um... Hello?"<br/>"Huh? Oh." Minhyun snapped out of his reverie and removed the rest of his clothes. He cleared his throat and told himself to stay cool. He can do this. Oh yes, he will bite his gum if that is to help him stay collected. He explained to Baekho how he would typically shower before soaking in the bath as he took a vial containing some herbs and flower scent to help relieve body tension. He poured it in and Baekho just watched him, gasping in awe again when the water turned purple. The other was simply fascinated by the smallest stuff that it made Minhyun wonder what else he could show the other.<br/>After taking turns with the shower, Minhyun entered the bath first to let his muscles relax as he soaked his body. He leaned against the other side of the pool and watched as Baekho carefully stuck his toes into the water before hopping back in surprise.<br/>"Oh woah. It's hot!"<br/>"Not really. It's just nice," Minhyun replied, forgetting that Baekho was more accustomed to bone chilling river water than hot steaming ones. Baekho gathered his courage and put his entire foot inside, gritting his teeth as his skin tingled from the heat. It took awhile but he was gradually able to stick both his legs inside and longer for him to reach hip level, all the while making weird uneasy noises. Minhyun laughed and that made Baekho freeze. The hero smiled but stopped when he realised Baekho was staring at him. "What is it?"<br/>"Hmm? Oh no... I just never expected you to laugh like that," Baekho replied truthfully and braved himself to go deeper until his shoulders were covered. "You have a nice laugh when you're not being all evil."<br/>"Oh." Minhyun hadn't even realised that he had actually laughed genuinely and it struck him that this was because of Baekho. He was never relaxed enough with others to actually have a proper laugh but the other brought it out of him naturally. "It's because of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Old Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Me? What did I do?" the innocent male asked as he was finally able to accept the heat poking every inch of his submerged body.<br/>
"You make me feel relaxed. It's comfortable being around you," Minhyun said, reminding himself that he had promised to be honest with the other and he was trying. He stretched his arms out and smiled. "You don't expect anything from me as a hero and even though you know of my villainous ways, you are still willing to stay. In a way, I respect you. You're probably braver than anyone I've ever met and kinder than any humans alive."<br/>
Baekho's cheeks turned red furiously from both the heat and the compliments he wasn't expecting Minhyun to suddenly say. "Ah. Uh..." He could only cover his cheeks in embarrassment but the prickling heat in his fingers only made his cheeks heat up more. He was speechless and shy, tempted to go underwater to hide himself but knowing that was a bad idea. Minhyun chuckled and stretched his long legs over, giving him a little poke. Baekho flinched and squeaked, sitting up abruptly. "Something just touched me!"<br/>
Minhyun laughed again and moved over to him, pulling him back down as he kissed his forehead. "You're too adorable too. That's just my leg."<br/>
"What?!" Baekho was getting dizzy from all the compliments and he groaned as Minhyun suddenly kissed his lips. The heat from the bath made him feel like he was melting and he had to hold onto Minhyun to stop himself from feeling like he would combust. The direct skin contact he was having with the other was no small amount either as Minhyun's long legs had found a way to settle on his. He gasped when Minhyun moved away, cheeks all flushed . He didn't even know where to look. At the hero's dashing face or his sculpture like body or just anywhere else but him? Baekho wanted to cover his face and sink into the water but Minhyun touched his hands gently and suddenly he forgot how to use them as his body went limp, allowing Minhyun to kiss him again and again until his lips felt puffy. He didn't know what this was, being a naive child but it made him feel good. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was Minhyun, he couldn't tell as his cheek was caressed lovingly. It reminded him of when his parents would squish his cheeks and they would giggle about it. He smiled and leaned closer to Minhyun's touch, reminiscing in the moment.<br/>
"Thinking about something happy?" Minhyun asked and Baekho opened his eyes. He nodded and Minhyun tapped his nose. "Care to share?"<br/>
"Hmm?" He was surprised that the other was even asking. "Uh well, it's just that my parents used to hold my cheeks and squish them. They liked doing that because I was so chubby."<br/>
"Mmm... Sounds like a fond memory."<br/>
"Yeah... Yeah, I miss them."<br/>
Minhyun noticed the hint of loneliness in Baekho's voice and decided not to ask about it, afraid he might open an old wound in the other. "Well, we shouldn't soak for too long or we will start getting dizzy."<br/>
"We shouldn't?"<br/>
"No. While it is good to do it, it's not advisable to do it for long. You might feel faint."<br/>
"Oh. I already feel.... faint."<br/>
"Baekho? Baek-"<br/>
~~~<br/>
His eyelids fluttered open and he realised he was in bed again. There was a cool sensation laid against his forehead.He reached up and groaned. It was an ice pack. He blinked and soon heard shuffling beside him. He turned his head to find the hero laying down beside him, all dressed up. He looked down and realised he was in soft comfortable clothes as well. He moved the ice pack away and rolled over to face the hero. He smiled and stretched his finger out, poking his cheek. Minhyun frowned but didn't wake up. He giggled and looked down at his hand, slowly taking it in his own hand. It felt like such a miracle to have found someone who wasn't affected by his powers. He gently gave each of his fingers a little squeeze.<br/>
"What are you doing?" Minhyun's voice startled him as he gasped and let go of his hand.<br/>
"Ah... Um... I was just... Uh... I'm just really fascinated that my powers don't affect you so... I... Sorry?"<br/>
"You don't have apologise," Minhyun replied while scooting closer. "You can touch as much as you like."<br/>
Baekho smiled and held Minhyun's hand. Minhyun just stared quietly as Baekho started touching his arm as well. His fingers moved to Minhyun's face and he slowly placed his palm on his cheeks, eyes twinkling.<br/>
"This is absolutely crazy," Baekho muttered while giggling.<br/>
"Mmm... Go to sleep once you're done touching," Minhyun mumbled, eyes slowly shutting.<br/>
"Oh. Oh. I'm sorry. You should rest. You must've had a long day," Baekho said apologetically and pulled his hand back.<br/>
"It's fine.... This is fine," Minhyun said softly, his voice trailing off. Soon enough, he had fallen back to sleep and Baekho was left staring at the sleeping hero. He couldn't sleep since he had slept the entire day away. He sat up and noticed the cuff on the floor. He wondered if Minhyun did that on purpose as he eyed the sleeping male. He got up and stared out the window. In the distance, he could see the town lights shining and fall trees beyond that. He touched the glass and sighed, wondering if Minhyun would trust him enough someday to let him out by himself and trust that he would come back. He didn't know. Only time would tell.<br/>
He glanced back at the sleeping male and decided to crawl back onto the bed, laying as close as he could to him without touching him. Some small part of him still held a fear that Minhyun would fall apart if he touched him too much or if they were too near yet it was also calming to know that he still looked just as he did when they first met. He observed the thin brows down to his curved eyelashes to his pointed nose and rosy lips. He reached out and touched his lips, remembering the times they had kissed. It was still very much a mystery to Baekho why Minhyun did it but he felt like he wouldn't get a satisfactory answer even if he asked.<br/>
~~~<br/>
A couple of nights passed since their new routine started. Every morning, they would have breakfast together and then Minhyun would leave for almost the whole day. He would return when it was either late evening or night. Baekho would wait for him to shower together and then they would sleep. If they were lucky, they would get to have dinner together.They were definitely getting used to each other's presence and most importantly, getting along better than they expected. Minhyun hadn't expected Baekho to make him feel so soft and warm inside as if all his cold heart was just melted into pudding. Baekho wasn't expecting Minhyun to be this caring and gentle either since they had a pretty rough start but it definitely made it easier to accept him.<br/>
As time went by, the cuff was also removed from the bed leg and Baekho was allowed to wander out from the room but not too far or long since both of them shared the same fear of him accidentally coming into contact with someone. Baekho chose to just stay in the room mostly and he was fine with it as long as Minhyun came back at night.<br/>
That was until Minhyun came back one night with an annoyed expression.<br/>
"Welcome back," Baekho greeted him as usual and Minhyun froze on the spot as if he wasn't expecting Baekho to be inside for some reason.<br/>
"Uh... Yeah. I'm back," He replied in a grumpy tone.<br/>
"Are you... Alright?" Baekho asked worriedly and Minhyun nodded, locking the door once he was inside. He didn't say another word as he entered the bathroom without waiting for Baekho who hurriedly got down from the bed and rushed in. Minhyun tossed his clothes into the laundry bag and turned on the heat to the max as he let the hot water drench him, startling Baekho. "Minhyun, what are you doing?"<br/>
Baekho turned the tap off and flinched since the water was so hot, the metal was heated up. Minhyun squatted down and covered his face, letting out short strained yells. It was the first time Baekho saw him stressing out over something and he couldn't help but to worry as he squatted down beside him.<br/>
"Minhyun?"<br/>
"I'm sorry, Baekho. Could you leave me alone for a moment? I don't want to accidentally hurt you," Minhyun said in a soft voice but Baekho refused and remained beside him.<br/>
"We can talk about it. I can't do much but I can listen to you," Baekho said, trying to encourage Minhyun to open up to him. The hero glanced at him and clenched his jaw. He let out a sigh and patted his cheeks.<br/>
"No, it's fine. I'll get over it."<br/>
"Minhyun. You promised to be honest."<br/>
Minhyun sighed. This was why he was reluctant to agree to that request. "Can I... at least take a shower first?"<br/>
"Oh. Sure. I'll wait for you outside."<br/>
Minhyun nodded and Baekho got up, leaving the bathroom. He closed the door and hoped he could help Minhyun even if it was just listening to his problems. It seemed to trouble him a lot and Baekho wanted to know what it was.<br/>
~~~<br/>
"Minhyun. Minhyun, please stop," Baekho gasped as he squirmed and tried to get away from the hero's clutches but he couldn't. Not when Minhyun was holding onto his wrists with one hand and the other touching his body. He was unfamiliar with the way he was being touched. It wasn't gentle and caring like the caresses on his cheek. It wasn't rough and hurtful like the one around his neck. Baekho couldn't understand what was going on as Minhyun pushed his shirt up. "What are you doing?!"<br/>
"Just calm down, Baekho. I'm not trying to hurt you.... I hope," Minhyun said, adding the last bit softly. He wanted a distraction from what had happened earlier and Baekho was his only available target and also the main source of his predicament. He pressed his lips against Baekho's body and the other stiffened, feeling ticklish at the places where Minhyun kissed.<br/>
"What's that supposed to mean? What are you doing? Please, let's just talk about this first," Baekho squeaked while trying not to panic and laugh at the same time. Minhyun paused, only because he found that he was rather fascinated by the sound of Baekho pleading him. He knew it was bad for both of them for him to enjoy torturing the other but his heart wouldn't settle and neither would his hands.<br/>
"I'm sorry. Just bear with it," Minhyun said instead of stopping as he lifted his face and kissed Baekho who mumbled protests into the kisses. Minhyun moved his hand down, feeling his stomach and giving it a little squish. Baekho's laughter was drowned in the kiss as his legs curled up to try to protect himself but Minhyun was in between them so he couldn't really do much either. His hand travelled lower and Baekho's body immediately seized up.<br/>
"Minhyun?"<br/>
The tone of his voice made Minhyun stop to look at him instead. His eyes were wide and round as he tried to understand what was going on. Minhyun let his wrists go and touched his cheek.<br/>
"Don't worry. Just go with the flow," Minhyun said in a reassuring tone and Baekho whimpered.<br/>
"Okay..." Minhyun smiled and kissed his cheek.<br/>
"You're a wonderful person, Dongho. Don't let anyone tell you you're not."<br/>
Baekho was confused and surprised. He wondered if the thing troubling Minhyun was related to him but that felt impossible. His thoughts dissipated the moment Minhyun kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Devil's Reincarnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was incapable of forming words as gasps and moans were all that escaped from his throat. He had never experienced something like this before and it rendered him delirious. His brain was pumping out endorphins and he could barely think over all the pleasure he was feeling. Minhyun's lips, his tongue, his breath all the way to his fingertips, his palm and his body. Everything riled him over again and again as the taller male had him in his clutches. He didn't know how long they had been at it but his adrenaline high kept running. Minhyun pulled his lips away with a pop and Baekho let out a gasp again, feeling his muscles all loosen up considerably. He was tired despite his mind still going at full capacity. The hero wiped his lips and looked at Baekho who was barely even focusing on reality anymore. He patted his red cheek and watched the other blink slowly before looking at him.<br/>"Are you doing okay?" Minhyun asked and Baekho just let out a giggle. "Mmm.... I think I broke you."<br/>"Huh?" Baekho muttered while sitting up and kissing Minhyun between little giggles. It surprised him but he accepted it. Baekho laid down again and reached down, about to touch himself but Minhyun stopped him. "Hnnn..."<br/>"It's okay. I'll do it for you," Minhyun said gently and Baekho smiled, nodding as he moved his hand away obediently. Minhyun was a little worried since Baekho wasn't really talking and he was acting floaty but he guessed he must have hit some really good spots unintentionally and caused him to become mush. He lowered his head again and ran his tongue over the tip, making Baekho shiver and let out small groans as he bucked his hips. Minhyun held it with one hand so that it was easier for him to dip down further. He didn't really expect Baekho to be this sensitive but he guessed the other never really had any form of sexual interaction before so he was probably already pushing him too far on his first try. He hollowed out his cheeks, causing him to groan and writhed a little.<br/>"Mi-un," Baekho spoke in broken words as he tried to say the other's name. Minhyun glanced up at the messed up male whose drool and tears had all mixed up with his sweat as well. Minhyun let out a groan in response, sending vibrations out from his throat directly to Baekho who gasped aloud again. He noticed how Baekho was pushing down on his stomach and could tell the other was near. He pulled his lips away again and just used his hand since he wanted to watch Baekho's expression. Baekho's eyes were shut tightly but his lips were parted in an awkward position, gasping for air and also trying to speak at the same time.<br/>"You can let it go," Minhyun said, wondering if Baekho was holding back somehow. Upon hearing that, Baekho parted his eyelids a little to look at Minhyun before he shut them again. Head thrown back along with his arching back, he released onto Minhyun's hand and bed along with a high pitched moan. His adrenaline ran out along with it and his body went even more limp than it had already felt. He was exhausted and depleted. As if all those times he spent sleeping weren't even helpful at all. He was falling asleep and Minhyun just watched as his expression relaxed as well. He gently touched his face and smiled, feeling much better than before. Baekho parted his lids again when he felt Minhyun touching him. Warmth radiated off him like a furnace. "Thank you for letting me do this."<br/>Baekho mumbled and shrugged. "You... weren't going to stop anyway."<br/>Minhyun chuckled and shrugged as well. "I guess you're right. How do you feel?"<br/>Baekho's lips squirmed before they rolled inwards. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired now. I've never... Experienced something like this before. It's... Hard to talk."<br/>"Hmmm..." Minhyun leaned forward and kissed his nose. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it the more we do it."<br/>That seemed to jolt him a little more awake. "More? We are doing this again?"<br/>"Maybe. If you are willing to try more," Minhyun said while getting up. Baekho didn't have the energy to follow along so he stayed laying down. He watched as the hero started cleaning up his own hands before heading into the bathroom where he heard water run before he came out again with a bucket of water and towel. He placed it down and started wiping Baekho to his surprise but he didn't say anything, just sheepishly smiled since Minhyun was being caring. Gently dabbing his sweat away while wiping his body.<br/>"Thank you," He said softly once that was done and his clothes were back on. Minhyun would ask him to shower again but judging by how little Baekho wanted to move, it would have probably been troublesome to get him in. He pulled the dirtied sheet out from under Baekho who rolled over and giggled. Minhyun just shook his head and put it in the laundry basket as well. Minhyun took a quick shower and came back out with proper clothes instead of a bathrobe. He sank onto his bed and wrapped his arms around Baekho's waist from behind.<br/>"Oh? What is this?" Baekho asked since Minhyun had never once hugged him while they were in bed before. He felt soft hair tickling his neck and he reached to the back, touching Minhyun's soft locks.<br/>"It's a hug," Minhyun replied casually as he leaned his face against Baekho's back. Baekho laughed.<br/>"I know what a hug is."<br/>"Then what are you asking?"<br/>"I'm just wondering... Why are you hugging me?"<br/>"Mmm... I just feel like it." Baekho hummed and tried to turn but Minhyun tightened his hold. "Don't turn around."<br/>"Why not? I want to hug you too."<br/>"Hug... Me?"<br/>"Yeah! It's not fair that you get to hug me and I don't."<br/>"Mmm... No. Just let me sleep like this for tonight, okay?"<br/>Baekho pouted even though Minhyun couldn't see it and he suddenly recalled what had even started all this. "Um... Not to spoil the mood but... Are you going to tell me what was troubling you tomorrow?"<br/>"Maybe. If you sleep now."<br/>Baekho squeaked and shut his eyes. "I will! Good night."<br/>"Mmm... Good night."<br/>~~~<br/>Minhyun stirred from his sleep when he felt squirming. He opened his eyes just to find his vision being covered. He poked his head up slightly and realised he was still holding onto Baekho but the other's sleeping position had changed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled as he let go of Baekho to lay down straight. He stared at his ceiling, going over what he had done last night and feeling his cheeks burn. What the hell were you thinking, Minhyun, to have lost yourself like that too. He sighed and stretched his arms. He was about to get up when he felt a stare. He turned over and saw Baekho's bubbly eyes staring at him.<br/>"Uh... Hmm... Morning," Minhyun said awkwardly since he felt a jump in his heartbeat from the way Baekho was looking at him. Baekho beamed and he felt a stab in his chest.<br/>"Morning."<br/>"Right. I should... Go get ready."<br/>"Ah, wait." Baekho grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back onto the bed as he was getting up. "Tell me about it first."<br/>"About what?"<br/>"Why you were so annoyed last night."<br/>"Oh." Minhyun groaned and held Baekho's hand. "It was... I went around yesterday asking about you."<br/>"Hmm?" Baekho raised his brows and Minhyun pursed his lips.<br/>"But that's not all I did. I was also hunting for a family."<br/>~~~<br/>After getting the simpler tasks out of the way, Minhyun was now faced with one that required him to go to the slums. He hadn't been there since he last passed by to get to the forest area where Baekho was. With his horse and two guards, they made their way to the unkempt area. Minhyun used to dislike it since it was always a mess but he had come to be able to come to terms with its existence for now. Because without it, he wasn't sure if Baekho would have existed.<br/>His task for the day was to find a family of three and get rid of them. Minhyun somehow had an uneasy feeling in his gut about this but he didn't say a word about it as the horse strutted into the slum areas. As always his presence was welcomed warmly by the people as he smiled at them gently and talked to them. Though this time, he wanted to see if he could get some information out of them about both Baekho and his task. It was easy to get a chat going since most of them were either lonely people or just someone who needed support and Minhyun had gotten used to pretending to be warm and caring.<br/>At first, not many knew who Dongho was even though he received plenty of information for his task like the family's exact household and how the father was recently missing but Minhyun kept asking.<br/>"Have you heard a guy named Dongho?"<br/>"Dongho? No, sir. But maybe my grandmama might know someone like that."<br/>"Would you be so kind to help me ask her?" Minhyun asked with his ever so pretty smile and the other agreed immediately. He watched the citizen enter her rundown house and gazed around as he waited. The condition of the slums had turned even worse than when he had last seen it and he didn't even know how that was possible. The ground had grown darker and so did the skies in the area, almost as if death was plaguing them and it was only a matter of time before all was engulfed.<br/>"TELL HIM THAT THAT BOY WILL BURN TO ASHES!" Minhyun flinched from the sudden yell that most likely came from an old person from how strained and tight it sounded. The citizen rushed out, looking pale and terrified.<br/>"I'm so sorry. My grandmama isn't usually this agitated."<br/>"Is she alright?"<br/>"Oh. She will be fine. I think some things are better off forgotten for her."<br/>"Do you mind if I speak with her?"<br/>The girl frowned and she considered it before leading Minhyun into the house. He was the hero after all. There was no way she was going to reject letting such an honorable man inside. Minhyun observed how simple the house was and how different it also was compared to the ones he usually entered. She led him to her grandmother and Minhyun gasped when he saw the old lady's condition. Skin grey and wrinkly. Bumps appeared in certain areas of her skin but the one thing that really stood out to Minhyun was the condition of her legs. They were so thin that her bones were almost visible. It looked unnatural and Minhyun had a bad feeling about this. Still, he approached her.<br/>"Hello, madam."<br/>"Hnn? Who are you?" the lady spoke in a wheezing voice.<br/>"I'm Minhyun. It's a pleasure to meet you."<br/>"Oh, grandmama. That's the hero of Nuble."<br/>"Hnn. Hero, my ass. He didn't save us from the dark plague. There's no heroes. Only villains with masks."<br/>Minhyun raised his brows but kept his overall facade steady. "I'm sorry to hear you think that way but I'm only here to ask you a few things."<br/>"Make it quick. I need to sleep."<br/>"Oh yes. You made quite a commotion earlier when your granddaughter asked about a man named Dongho. Do you happen to know him?"<br/>"Know him?! KNOW HIM? HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY AND MADE ME CRIPPLED. THAT CHILD IS THE DEATH GOD. HE DESERVES TO DIE!" the seemingly calm old lady suddenly burst into anger again as she raised her voice and her age-wrinkled hand. Minhyun stiffened and tried to avoid the spittle that flew from her lips from her outrage.<br/>"That's awfully sad to hear. But is there more you can tell me about him?"<br/>"He's the devil's reincarnation. Everyone should stay well away from him or die! We should have chased him off the cliff when we had the chance. Now he's ruining everything again!"<br/>"Again?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Awkward Handshake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, grandmama. Don't trouble the hero with things like this."<br/>
"No, tell me. What's happening?"<br/>
The girl hesitated but one gentle look from Minhyun made her spill the beans. "It's just that the crops haven't been growing well again. We thought the dark plague was over but something has been happening to everyone's crops recently. The earth is dying all around us. We don't know how much longer we can survive this famine. I'm really sorry, sir. My grandmama keeps blaming it on this... Death god but many of us younger ones don't even know who that is. We think it's just a myth but most old folks tell us to steer clear of the man."<br/>
But Minhyun knew it wasn't just a myth. Dongho was real. And it seemed like he had something to do with the dark plague that had hit the slums area years ago, resulting in loss of plot lands, houses and lives spanning over acres. But he wasn't sure how. Baekho's powers only affected things that he touched, right?<br/>
"I see. I'll tell the mayor and see if we can do anything about it. Thank you so much. Thank you for letting me speak with you too, ma'am." Minhyun bowed and left the house, joining his two guards who waited for him.<br/>
After 10 more minutes, he reached the house of the targeted family but before he could even get down his horse to enter the house, a lady bolted while holding a child's hand from the back door. Minhyun lifted his hand and motioned for his guards to cut their path off as he followed from behind. The two dashed off and their horses blocked the lady's path, circling her and the child. Minhyun's horse strutted up and he took notice of her dress. It didn't look like it fit in the slums. At the very least, it belonged somewhere between the mid tier and high tier living cost but it was so tattered and dirty that it could be easily mistaken for a rag. Seeing no path to escape, the lady turned until she saw Minhyun and fell to her knees. That was when he saw her tear stained cheeks and pale complexion.<br/>
"Please. Please spare my child. You can kill me but don't touch him," she begged him with a broken voice while the child just held onto her tightly with frightened eyes. Minhyun hopped down the horse, hand reaching for the handle of his sword. He stopped in front of them as she bowed lowly.<br/>
"Where is your husband?" Minhyun asked and she looked up at him, still choking on her sobs as she coughed. Minhyun gasped quietly when he saw blood but he kept silent about it.<br/>
"I don't know. He's been missing for days but he told us to run..."<br/>
Days? Minhyun raised his brows. "You husband doesn't happen to be Lord Jung, is he?" It was slight but he could somehow see a bit of the male that had fallen in his hands in the face of the little child.<br/>
"Yes, yes. That's my husband. Have you seen him, hero?"<br/>
Minhyun stiffened, hand clutching onto his sword. Hero. Suddenly there was a conflict in his heart. Baekho crossed his thoughts and he thought about the other's request to not kill people for his sake. But this wasn't for his sake. This was for the town but he couldn't seem to draw his sword and strike them down like  he always did. "I... I have seen him."<br/>
"Is he safe?"<br/>
Minhyun gulped, tightening his grip and frowning. "You... Your husband..." The sound of his neck snapping resounded in Minhyun's head as he let go of the sword. He couldn't do this. They were of no harm to Baekho. Somehow that thought made him take a step back. "You should leave. Go to the next town. Your husband would have wanted that."<br/>
"You're letting them go, sir?" a guard asked and Minhyun shot a glare at him.<br/>
"Yes. Go now."<br/>
"Thank you. Thank you," the lady cried as she pulled her child up and started running.<br/>
"Would you like us to chase them down?" the other asked and Minhyun shook his head.<br/>
"No. Leave them be. They will be no harm to us. I'm going home. I've had enough today," Minhyun said in an annoyed tone.<br/>
~~~<br/>
"You let them go?"<br/>
Minhyun rubbed his hands together and nodded. He did. For the first time. He didn't kill who he was meant to. Baekho shifted closer until his chin touched his shoulder. Minhyun glanced down at him and smiled at how insanely cute the other looked.<br/>
"I'm proud of you."<br/>
Baekho gasped softly and sat up. He lifted his hand and rubbed it over Minhyun's cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"<br/>
Minhyun lifted his hand and touched his cheek. It was wet. "I'm crying?"<br/>
"Yeah... Did I say something wrong?" Baekho asked while wiping away his tears. Minhyun shook his head and let out a tired laugh as he tried to stop the tears.<br/>
"No. I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm crying."<br/>
"You didn't get infected by me, did you?" Baekho said jokingly and Minhyun laughed again, shrugging while leaning their heads together.<br/>
"Maybe I did. It's your fault," Minhyun joked along and kissed him. Baekho gasped but let it happen. Somehow it was starting to feel natural, being touched and kissed by Minhyun. He still didn't understand the meaning behind such gestures but he was growing accustomed to it and it made him feel loved. Like how his mother would tuck him in bed at night and sing him lullabies. That warm feeling deep in his chest. "Oh. I called someone over today to give you a haircut."<br/>
"A haircut?" Baekho questioned and Minhyun nodded. He touched the long black locks and twirled it around his finger.<br/>
"Yeah. Your hair is a little long. I thought it'll be nice to get it all neat."<br/>
"If that makes you happy," Baekho replied and Minhyun blinked. He chuckled and shook his head.<br/>
"If you don't mind too."<br/>
"Nnn. I don't mind but they can't touch my hair directly."<br/>
"Even your hair has powers?"<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
Minhyun hummed in amusement as he placed a gentle kiss on Baekho's hair before letting it go. "Okay. Let's go then."<br/>
~~~<br/>
Minhyun watched the hairdresser feel around Baekho's hair with gloved hands. He had made the other promise to always wear his gloves while working on Baekho's hair and he went along with the odd request since he found it to be an honor to be of service to the hero of Nuble anyhow.<br/>
"What kind of hairstyle would you like?" the man asked Baekho who couldn't stop blinking from his hair poking his eyes. Baekho wasn't sure so he glanced at Minhyun who stood by the door.<br/>
"Something like the hero's?" he asked and smiled. The hairdresser beamed and nodded.<br/>
"You must be really lucky."<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"The hero doesn't usually ask us commoners for our services, you know."<br/>
"Oh. Why is that?"<br/>
"Because he can ask for the best to do it, you know? People who are praised for their works. Not some nobody like me."<br/>
"I'm sure you’ll do a great job too," Baekho said with a smile. The hairdresser smiled back.<br/>
"I have to leave now," Minhyun interrupted them. "Please remember to keep your gloves on at all times. I'll see you tonight, Baekho."<br/>
"Ah. Okay. See you, Minhyun." The hero left the room and the hairdresser gaped at him.<br/>
"You address the hero by his name?"<br/>
"Uh... Yes?"<br/>
"Wow. You must be someone really close to him, aren't you?"<br/>
Baekho could only smile in response since he wasn't sure if he would consider himself close to Minhyun. He did stay close to him but that didn't mean he was close. Yet. The hairdresser started to work on his hair, snipping away the long and tangled bits. They chatted about random stuff, mostly about where the hairdresser came from since Baekho was really curious.<br/>
"Do you know of the upcoming annual festival? There will be lots of games and food there. You should come join us with the hero."<br/>
"Festival?" Baekho knew of the bright lights that shone at night every few times a year in the mid tier but never dared to approach them. "What's it like?"<br/>
"Well, you just have fun. You can play games like archery, slingshots and stuff like that. Have you never been to one?"<br/>
Baekho shook his head.<br/>
"Then you should definitely come."<br/>
"I'll ask Minhyun about it."<br/>
Once the hairdresser was done, Baekho felt like he looked really different but he guessed it was a good different. He hoped Minhyun would like it too.<br/>
"Thank you. I look... Nice?"<br/>
"You're welcome. Your hair is quite easy to style too. If you ever want to look smart, you just have to push it all up."<br/>
"Oohhh. Okay." But he didn't touch his hair since he thought it was nice the way it was and he didn't want to ruin the other's efforts. The hairdresser took off his gloves and wiped his sweaty palms.<br/>
"Well, guess I'm going to leave. It's been a pleasure meeting you," the man said and held his hand out to shake. Baekho almost grabbed it but stopped himself just in time.<br/>
"Oh. Uh... It's been my pleasure too," He said nervously. He didn't want to leave the other hanging so he quickly grabbed his own pair of gloves and slid them on before shaking his hand. The hairdresser was confused but didn't question the smiling male.<br/>
~~~<br/>
After he was done for the day, Minhyun made it home just in time for dinner. He knew he shouldn't stall the other task any longer since the mayor was starting to push him to do it as it was edging closer to their area but he didn't want to be apart from Baekho now that they were starting to get closer. He sighed as he entered his room. He raised his head and froze when he noticed Baekho looking at him with a smile. His new hairstyle only further pushed his cuteness and Minhyun's eyes widened.<br/>
"Is that really you?"<br/>
"Mhmm! How do I look?"<br/>
"Wow." Minhyun closed the door and walked over to him to get a closer look. Baekho grinned as Minhyun placed a kiss on his forehead. "It's spectacular on you. That man did a great job."<br/>
"He did, didn't he?"<br/>
"I didn't know you could look even more adorable than you already are," Minhyun said and squished his cheeks. Baekho laughed and tried to push his hands away. Minhyun smiled and kissed his lips. Baekho whined and held his hands. "Baekho, there's something I have to tell you."<br/>
Baekho stiffened and his eyes turned worried. "Is it something bad?"<br/>
"No, not really. It's just that I have a task the mayor has asked me to do and... I won't be around for 2 days. I know I promised you I won't leave you alone but..."<br/>
"Oh. It’s just two days right? And it must be important if the mayor is asking you to do it. I can wait for you."<br/>
"Will you?"<br/>
Baekho nodded and squeezed his hands. "I'll wait. I promise."<br/>
"Thank you. You won't run around by yourself?"<br/>
"Nuh uh. I've got nowhere to go. Oh! Oh! But! There is a festival the guy told me about. Can we go together once you come back?"<br/>
"Festival?"<br/>
"Yeah. He said there'll be games and food and it'll be fun!"<br/>
"But... There'll be a lot of people too," Minhyun said and Baekho gasped, forgetting that a festival meant crowds as well.<br/>
"Oh." He turned sullen and Minhyun flailed his hands a little.<br/>
"Woah. We can still go."<br/>
"We can?" His eyes twinkled hopefully and Minhyun nodded.<br/>
"Yes. We will just have to make sure to be careful about bumping into people. Don't worry, Baekho. If you want to go together... I'll bring you."<br/>
Baekho grinned widely and kissed Minhyun. "Thank you."<br/>
There was nothing else like Baekho's smile that could top Minhyun's world now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Perhaps Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't want to see Minhyun leave but knowing that Minhyun was important to the citizens, he knew he couldn't ask him to stay either. So he stood at the front door and waved to the hero who was heading up his carriage to leave for a couple of days. He promised he would be back so Baekho was going to wait for as long as he needed. The urge to run away had already dropped considerably but maybe with Minhyun's absence, it might start resurfacing. Afraid of that, Baekho decided to explore the house for the first time. Minhyun had allowed him to walk around as long as he didn't spoil or age anything. The maids and guards obviously avoided him, not because of his powers but because Minhyun had once threatened them that their tongues be cut off in anyone dared to speak to Baekho without his permission. The innocent male took no notice of the staff avoiding him and just smiled brightly towards anyone he saw.<br/>But he got lost.<br/>Baekho blinked in confusion as he turned around. Did he come from there or was it there? The many hallways disorientated him. Unlike the forest where there were certain landmarks, the interior all had the same white walls void of any photographs or paintings. Minhyun preferred it that way after all. He saw a male holding onto some books and decided to walk up to him to get his bearings.<br/>"Excuse me!" he called out to the other who looked about his age as well. The male turned and raised his brows.<br/>"Hello."<br/>Baekho smiled when the other replied him and didn't run away. "Hi. Uh... Could you help me get back to my room?"<br/>"Your... Room?" the other replied with a confused tone. He also seemed clueless as to who Baekho was.<br/>"Yes. Minhyun's room. I... Stay there."<br/>"Oh. You're... I see. Well, his room is that way and another flight of stairs up."<br/>"Ah. Thank you so much." Baekho was about to leave but he felt like it was such a waste to. Someone was actually talking to him casually without a hint of fear or hesitation. "Uh... Do you like reading?"<br/>"Hmm? Oh no. I was just borrowing some books from the young master's library for someone else. I'm actually the garden keeper. It's nice to meet you, uh..."<br/>"Baekho."<br/>"Baekho. I'm Jonghyun."<br/>"Nice to meet you too, Jonghyun."<br/>And they hit it off at once. Jonghyun was really friendly despite the initial awkward exchange and Baekho was really glad to find someone easygoing who he could speak. He kept his powers a secret though, not wanting to scare him off when he just met him. He  kept his hands and skin to himself, making sure there was always a distance between them as they headed to the garden together because Baekho wanted to see it. The garden was situated behind the house and there were rows of flowers all neatly planted. Baekho was surprised to find that each row was a different flower as Jonghyun introduced each one to him.<br/>"The young master didn't like complex designs so there was a lot of work we put into making it look this neat," Jonghyun spoke casually and Baekho nodded, trying to listen although his focus had been snatched by the flowers. He really wanted to touch them but knew better than to do so even with gloves on. "These are jasmine flowers. They're my birth flowers. What about you?"<br/>"Me?"<br/>"Yeah. Do you know what it is?"<br/>Baekho shook his head and followed Jonghyun as the other made a small bouquet with 5 jasmine flowers. He tied them with a ribbon and handed it to Baekho with a bright smile. "For me?"<br/>"Yeah. As a token of friendship."<br/>"Ooh. Thank you. But I don't know how to take care of flowers."<br/>"You can just put them in a vase with water. Once flowers are plucked, they don't really live long," Jonghyun said with a little shrug. Baekho took the little bouquet, avoiding any unnecessary contact with him. Baekho was delighted to receive a gift. He doubted he had ever gotten one in a long time but then he was suddenly reminded of something else. His hand reached up to ear, touching the ear stud and he smiled sheepishly. Although it did sting at first and it was against his will, now he thought of it differently.<br/> "You have a earring." Jonghyun eyed his ear.<br/>"Huh? Oh, yeah. I do."<br/>"Looks nice on you. Is it your birth stone?"<br/>"Oh thank you. I don't know what my birth flowers or stones are. I don't even know what that means but I'm guessing it's not mine."<br/>Jonghyun chuckled and nodded. "It's alright. It's not really that important. Well, it's been great hanging out with you but I should leave now."<br/>"Okay," Baekho said with a sad tone. "Will you be coming over tomorrow?"<br/>"No... Unless you want to hang out?"<br/>Baekho grinned and nodded. "Can we?"<br/>"Yeah, sure." Jonghyun rubbed his neck.<br/>~~~<br/>The first night was fruitless and Minhyun was already in a bad mood. He wished he was back in his room instead with his large soft comforting bed and a particular someone in his arms but he couldn't. Not until he figured something out about this so called magical creature that has been roaming the areas and creating some kind of trouble. Reports on sleeping people and some injured ones filled his ears but he hadn't come across anyone who had actually gone through it yet so it only made his task more difficult.<br/>~~~<br/>"So it's written like this?"<br/>"Yep. That's right. You learn quick."<br/>The two similar aged males both sat at a table in the library. Even though Baekho had lived inside the place for at least a couple of months by now, there were still so many sections he had yet to explore. "Ooh. Oh! How do you write Hwang Minhyun then?"<br/>"The young master's name?"<br/>Baekho smiled and nodded. "I am curious though. Why do you keep calling him young master? Everyone else calls him hero or sir."<br/>"That's because he is a young master. His parents both had a very high status before this or so my parents told me. They asked me to refer to him as the young master."<br/>"His... Parents?"<br/>"Yes. They've both passed away."<br/>Baekho raised his brows. Finally, a trait he shared with the hero. Although it wasn't exactly the most pleasant trait. "How?"<br/>"I'm not sure. I heard his mother was murdered in this house. While his father died a long time ago so... I don't really know either. I've only worked here for a little more than 3 years," Jonghyun replied him while writing out Minhyun's name on the notepad they were scribbling.<br/>"I-in this house?!" Baekho squeaked and Jonghyun nodded, laughing at his reaction.<br/>"What's wrong? You scared of ghosts?" Jonghyun asked teasingly and suddenly placed his hand on Baekho's shoulders. He screamed and swatted his hands away before he accidentally came in to contact with his skin. Jonghyun didn't take it seriously and just laughed at how jumpy Baekho was instead, thinking the other was just easily scared.<br/>"Don't do that!" Baekho scoffed and Jonghyun shrugged.<br/>"Here. The young master's name."<br/>"Thank you." Baekho took the notepad and tried to follow the strokes that Jonghyun wrote. He took no notice of the other's intense stare towards him.<br/>"Say, Baekho?"<br/>"Mm?"<br/>"What's your relationship with the young master?"<br/>"Relationship?" Baekho looked up from the paper towards Jonghyun with a confused look.<br/>"Yeah. Are you guys like friends or... Partners?"<br/>Baekho blinked. He didn't know the answer to that question. What was he and Minhyun? "Oh, I don't know."<br/>"You... You don't know?"<br/>"Yeah, I don't. I mean, he used to call me his prisoner but he doesn't anymore," Baekho said casually, not thinking of it as a big deal but Jonghyun did as his eyes widened.<br/>"You're a prisoner in this house?"<br/>"Huh? Uh.... I mean, I used to be. But Minhyun lets me walk around freely now," Baekho said, wondering what was wrong especially when Jonghyun showed him a serious look.<br/>"That doesn't sound right. Why would the hero of Nuble keep a prisoner? And someone who is so innocent like you too? Did you kill someone?"<br/>"Did not!" At least not on purpose.<br/>"Huh. Well, if you ever want to leave this place, you can tell me. I'll smuggle you out," Jonghyun said and chuckled. Baekho just smiled. He had already crushed most thoughts about ever leaving this place unless it was with Minhyun. He couldn't fathom what the other would do if he heard someone else helped him escape. If he came close to almost killing him just because he tried to run, wouldn't that mean he would kill the person who helped him run? He didn't want to put such a fate upon Jonghyun. The other was nice and friendly. "So there's nothing... Romantic going on between you two, right?"<br/>"Roman-" Baekho's cheeks turned pink slightly as he coughed. He didn't know if their kisses or that night’s activity was considered romantic or even had any romantic feelings behind them. "Uh... I don't know."<br/>"Come on, Baekho. You can't not know such a thing. Do you like him? Apart from the fact that everyone likes the hero."<br/>"Do I what?"<br/>"Do you like him? Romantically."<br/>Baekho held the notepad tightly and frowned. Like Minhyun romantically? "How do you like someone romantically?"<br/>"Well, you would want to protect them. Make sure they're always happy and safe. Always want to be by their side. You know?"<br/>Baekho gasped softly. They all sounded like things Minhyun had told him that day. But did that mean Minhyun liked him?<br/>"You don't ever want to hurt them or treat them bad. They're always your first priority."<br/>"Oh." Then that didn't sound much like it. Baekho was confused. So Minhyun liked and didn't like him? "This is confusing."<br/>"Yeah. Love stuff is confusing. But do you have such thoughts towards him?"<br/>"Uh... I'll have to think about it."<br/>Jonghyun shrugged and nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go now. Can't be home too late."<br/>"Oh okay. Thanks for hanging out with me."<br/>"No problem. You're nice to hang out with. I'll see you around, Baekho." Baekho waved and smiled as Jonghyun lifted his hand and left the library. He sighed once he was alone and looked down at the paper. How would he know if he even liked Minhyun romantically? He knew he felt something towards the other but other than the initial grip of fear, it felt more like motherly love more than anything else. The way Minhyun cared for him and wanted to protect him. Baekho didn't feel the need to protect Minhyun. He was the hero for goodness sake and not to mention, he could heal too. He rubbed his neck and wondered if he would want Minhyun to be safe and happy. Safe, for sure. Happy... Definitely. He never wished anyone any ill intent. He wanted everyone to be safe and happy so does that mean he liked everyone? The more he thought about it, the bigger of a headache he felt. He groaned as he sunk his body onto the table. He should ask Minhyun once he comes back. Maybe Minhyun's feelings towards him was different than Jonghyun's description. Not that he would know anyway. Baekho had barely encountered love before since he had been attuned with nature and lacked human interaction. If anything, he loved the forest. He loved the animals. He loved the plants, the trees and even bushes. Grass. The river. He knew he loved those but was that different from how he felt towards the hero?<br/>"Ahhh. Hurry up and come home," He grumbled against the paper, wishing he could ask Minhyun about everything that was on his mind. The other always seemed to know everything after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shaky Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was antsy because tonight was the night Minhyun said he would be home. He promised to not leave him alone so Baekho stood at the window, fingers tapping impatiently on the sill as he gazed outside and waited for any sign of his carriage.</p><p>He waited.</p><p>Even when Jonghyun showed up, he could barely pay him any attention and apologised multiple times for his distant stares at the window.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>Until it was midnight. There was still no sign of Minhyun but he didn't want to lose hope yet. Maybe the hero was just running a little late and helping other people out. He pursed his lips and breathed in.</p><p>"You have to eat something, sir," the head maid spoke softly to him as his dinner went untouched beside him. He glanced at it and shook his head.</p><p>"I want to wait for Minhyun," he said and even the head maid seemed worried.</p><p>"He might come back in the morning. Perhaps it'll be better if you get some rest."</p><p>"But...but he promised."</p><p>"Yes. But he's a busy man."</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah, maybe you're right," Baekho sighed and moved from the window. He took the food and offered a thin smile to the head maid who bowed as he headed back into the room. He sat down on the bed and pouted as he poked his cold food. What else could Minhyun be doing out there anyways? What if he had forgotten his promise? Baekho didn't want to think that that was a possibility since this house did belong to Minhyun. He tried to eat but couldn't stomach much so in the end, he opted to sleep the night away instead. Maybe he would wake up with Minhyun beside him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He panted as he clutched his sword tightly. His guards had already fallen beside him. Blood was trickling down his forehead and arms. It felt unnatural but he wasn't healing. This wasn't good. The creature with sleek black fur and the figure of a large wolf growled lowly in front of him. He had been fighting all night ever since it had managed to ambush him and his guards. Minhyun felt his vision blurring and his grip tightened around his sword. Heal. Why wasn't he healing? The creature howled and jumped towards him, claws stretched out to slash him again. Minhyun breathed in and pulled his sword up, deflecting the blow. He fell on his back and the creature stepped onto his chest, pinning him on the ground. He gasped and tried to cut its leg but it bit down on his sword and pulled it away from his slippery grip. Minhyun groaned and struggled to get out of its grip. He didn't want to die like this. There was someone waiting for him back home. He reached behind him and pulled out the knife that he had brought in case of emergency. With all the remaining strength he could muster, he hissed and stabbed the creature in its chest. The creature howled and one swing of its paw directly against his head made him pass out.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Baekho sat up and frantically looked around the room. Still no sign of Minhyun. He grumbled and pulled his legs up to his chest. Where was he? He sighed and pushed himself out of bed despite wanting to just roll around until the hero came home but he felt uneasy. He exited the room and tried to find  a guard or someone, anyone who could tell him if Minhyun would be back anytime soon. He found a couple of guards and hurriedly asked them about Minhyun but none of them had a reply that satisfied Baekho. He saw a carriage boy at the barn but even he couldn't say since he wasn't in charge of following Minhyun. He ran back inside and found the maid, asking her as well but her reply wasn't any different from the rest. Nobody knew when Minhyun would be home and if he was alright.</p><p>He sat in the living room and stared blankly at the door, waiting and waiting. Endless thoughts crossed his mind but he snapped out of it when he heard a carriage and hurriedly picked himself up. The maid was at the door before him and down from the carriage came a guy Baekho didn't recognise, making him hide warily behind the door instead.</p><p>"Good evening. You must be the head maid of the Hwang family?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. How may I help you?"</p><p>"I have some bad news."</p><p>Baekho stiffened and wrung his hands . Bad news about Minhyun?</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"The young master has suffered some fatal injuries. He's currently residing in a local hospital. We are not sure when he will wake up and we can only hope for a speedy recovery on his part as his vitals aren't stable yet."</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>Baekho froze, heart plummeting to the ground as his throat tightened. Minhyun was hurt? And in a critical condition? How? He couldn't understand and walked out from behind the door. "Where... Where is he?"</p><p>The male standing there seemed surprised by Baekho's appearance while the maid was frightened. Minhyun had warned them about letting outsiders know about Baekho's presence. "Sir, please-"</p><p>"Tell me, please. Where is he?"</p><p>"And who might you be?"</p><p>"Sir, I'm going to need you to keep calm."</p><p>"No! Minhyun is hurt! How can I keep calm? He's supposed to heal," Baekho squeaked and wanted to barge out the door to look for the other right now despite knowing he wouldn't be able to achieve anything that way. The maid placed a hand on Baekho's arm and he flinched, stepping back from her. "Can I see him? Please?"</p><p>"Once his conditions are stable, he will be allowed visitors but right now, he isn't. We don't want any unnecessary pressure on him or our doctors."</p><p>Baekho's brows dipped and he pursed his lips. The head maid thanked the man and quickly shut the door before Baekho decided to run out by himself.</p><p>"Sir, please stay calm. The young master would worry for you too if you just leave like this."</p><p>"But don't you worry for him?"</p><p>"I... While I do, it is still my duty to keep the house in its pristine condition and ready for his arrival. Please understand that we have our own roles to play."</p><p>Baekho gripped his fingers within his palm and nodded. His heart was uneasy though. What if Minhyun died? What if he never comes back? What if... He leaves him all alone?</p><p>~~~</p><p>His body was heating up furiously. He had never been in such a condition before and he didn't know why the more he strained himself to heal, the worse he felt. What was that magical creature actually capable of? The doctors had to hold him down as he tried to get up, trying to go home even though he still required medical assistance for the wounds he had procured in his battle. He barely managed to get away intact and when he was found, he was already on the verge of death, the creature nowhere to be seen. While Minhyun had fought such creatures before and of large scales, not once has he not healed from them. This occurrence was sending him into a panic and he struggled against the doctors, yelling at them to release him.</p><p>"You have to rest, hero."</p><p>"I need. To. Go. Home,"he spoke through clenched teeth as sweat trickled down his body.</p><p>"You can go home once you've healed properly."</p><p>"I'm not healing!" Minhyun snapped as if to make a point that since he couldn't heal, going home shouldn't be a problem either. He wasn't thinking straight, letting his pure urge to see Baekho again take over his mind. "You touch me again and I will skin you alive." As he said that, his hands glowed and the room's corners started cracking. Vines and tendrils started crawling into the room, flowers blooming and surprising everyone in the room.</p><p>"You need to calm down, hero."</p><p>"Let go!" His yell resulted in a branch breaking through the window and several of them screamed.</p><p>"Get the sedative. His powers are running amok."</p><p>"You will not do that!" Blood pressure rose and his barely healed wounds started bleeding again. The doctors didn't have a choice if they wanted to save Minhyun from self-destructing right now. All of them forced him back down onto the bed and finally one of them managed to stick the syringe into his arm  and knocked him out. He groaned and tried to fight it but his body wouldn't allow that. He relaxed and found his consciousness slipping again. The moment he passed out, all the life within the room ceased growing and the doctors all sighed in relief.</p><p>"No... Baekho."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Baekho stared at the ground with a pointed glare. It's been two days now and there have been no updates on Minhyun's condition. It was making him worry endlessly for the hero now. He knew he didn't have to and if Minhyun actually did die, he would be free again. Those thoughts were exciting but they filled him with dread. The dread of being all alone again. Meeting Minhyun and being able to have proper interactions with him had indeed filled in some of the void that had stayed with him for a long time. Without Minhyun, it grew even bigger and he couldn't stop the heavy feeling from dragging his mood down. What if Minhyun actually did die? He didn't dare think about it either. He pushed his cheeks and let out a sigh before getting up.</p><p>He wanted to see Minhyun with his own eyes. He needed to. Just in case.</p><p>So he tried to find a way out that didn't involve climbing out the window in the back. He didn't know exactly where Minhyun was either but that wasn't going to stop him right now. He went out to the front metal gate and glanced at the door, making sure no one was taking notice of him. He breathed in and took off his glove. The lock wasn't going to be a problem. Just as he was about to touch it, he was stopped by a voice.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>He turned his head and quickly hid his hand. It was Jonghyun with a worried expression. "Uh... Um... Nothing?"</p><p>"Are you going outside alone?"</p><p>Baekho nodded. "I... I want to see Minhyun."</p><p>"I thought the young master would be back any time now. Why do you have to go personally to him and why don't you just ask the carriage boy to bring you then?" Jonghyun asked curiously and Baekho gulped.</p><p>"I uh... I don't want to trouble him and Minhyun... He's hurt and in the hospital."</p><p>"Aren't you going to trouble everyone if you leave by yourself?"</p><p>"But... But if I ask them and... And Minhyun finds out, he's not going to be happy about it," Baekho said softly, not wanting the others to get scolded for aiding his 'escape' even though he just wanted to see the hero himself.</p><p>"Why not? Baekho, I'm starting to question your relationship with the young master."</p><p>"What... Y-you don't have to question t-that. We really aren't i-involved with each other r-romantically," Baekho stuttered nervously.</p><p>"That's not the point. You were afraid of even leaving the place because of the young master and now you're afraid to ask for anyone else's help because of him as well. Is there something wrong? What's the young master going to do to us if you run off?"</p><p>Baekho pursed his lips. Jonghyun didn't know. It made sense that he wouldn't either since his job was behind the house mainly and he would have barely come into contact with Minhyun. "We are... We are just... I don't know."</p><p>Jonghyun sighed and rubbed his neck. "I'll bring you to see him."</p><p>"You will?"</p><p>"Yeah but if we aren't allowed in, I'm bringing you back."</p><p>"Thank you so much, Jonghyun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unreasonable Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekho reached the hospital in a carriage that Jonghyun rode. He was surprised the other even had one. They got down and headed inside. Baekho gaped at the sheer size of the hospital. He had never been to one before so of course it was amazing to him. He had on his cape and hood just in case of any mishaps as he walked in with Jonghyun. It was fascinating to see the many people around until Baekho started to realise that this place wasn't as magnificent as the scale itself was. People on wheelchairs, crutches and more filled the place. A place that reeked of death and filled with sorrow. Baekho didn't even take notice of Jonghyun walking towards the counter as he went ahead by himself, already eager to find for Minhyun and hoping his condition wasn't as terrible looking as those people.<br/>"Hello. May I know which room is the hero Minhyun residing in?" Jonghyun asked a nurse, thinking that Baekho was right behind him while the other was already climbing the first set of stairs he found as he kept the cape close to his body.<br/>"I'm afraid I can't tell you such sensitive information."<br/>"I'm his garden keeper and I'm here to... Offer some flowers. For a quick recovery."<br/>"Still, the hero is not in a good enough condition to have any visitors. I'm sorry."<br/>"It's okay. Thank you. You hear that, Ba... Baekho? Oh no."<br/>He followed the sound of crying, the sound of screaming and just about any sound he could hear. He poked his head through the doors and everything he saw just sent a chill down his spine. He shook his head and hurriedly moved along, feeling bad for each patient within the hospital. He went up the second floor when he doubted Minhyun was on the level he was on. The floor was mostly filled with elderlies so Baekho eliminated it rather quickly and headed up another floor. There were more patients resting on this floor as Baekho peeked into the rooms. He didn't know which door Minhyun was behind but stopped hastily when he saw green poking out from one of the doors. Grass. That's odd. He turned the handle and looked inside. It was a little dim since there were curtains blocking the light. Baekho squinted at the figure on the bed who was resting and somehow he felt a pull towards the person. As if he knew that person. He stepped in and closed the door, going closer to see if he was right about his guess. His lips immediately curled up when he saw Minhyun. His eyes stung a little and he knelt down beside the bed, hands clutching onto Minhyun's.<br/>"Minhyun," He said softly and placed his head against his gloved hand. "I was so worried about you." He knew the other was asleep but he couldn't help it. His hands were trembling and he felt like his world was crumbling at the very thought that Minhyun might leave this world but seeing him, even if it was on a hospital bed and asleep, it made him relieved and Baekho didn't know he could feel like this until he was here. Right beside Minhyun. Where he felt like he belonged. But it didn't last long as the door opened and two doctors burst in with Jonghyun.<br/>"You shouldn't be in here," one of the doctors said in a hushed tone while trying to reach for Baekho but he immediately scooted aside and went to the other side of the bed, defiantly holding onto Minhyun's other hand.<br/>"I don't want to leave," Baekho said firmly.<br/>"Baekho, he needs rest. You shouldn't disturb him," Jonghyun said worriedly but Baekho shook his head.<br/>"I won't disturb him. I promise. I'll just stay by his side. Please let me stay."<br/>"We are sorry but we can't let you stay. The hero is a danger to any outsiders right now," the other doctor explained, trying to calm Baekho down so he could slowly make his way over.<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"Look at the room. He made this happen. We were all lucky to get by unscathed but we cannot risk a civilian getting hurt. So please, just leave."<br/>Baekho glanced around the room, taking notice of the grass and vines and flowers. They were on the third floor though so Baekho couldn't understand what was going on. "I don't get it. How is he a danger?"<br/>"Baekho, stop asking questions and let's just go," Jonghyun pleaded with him but Baekho squeezed Minhyun's hand. He didn't want to leave. Not when he finally made it here.<br/>"No. I don't want to. I’ll be worried sick if I stay home. At least here I can tell if he's okay," Baekho said, resolute in his decision. The doctors were about to grab Baekho when Minhyun opened his eyes and lifted a hand, startling them. The doctors immediately shuffled back, ready to bolt to get sedatives if Minhyun were to suddenly start thrashing about again.<br/>"It's fine," He said weakly as he looked at Baekho. "He can... Stay."<br/>"But, hero sir."<br/>"I said. It’s fine." He shot a glare in their direction and they gulped, nodding as they took their leave. Jonghyun was going to stay but Minhyun's next words made him leave. "I want to be alone. With Baekho. Please."<br/>Once Jonghyun left and the door was closed, Minhyun turned to Baekho and the other smiled nervously. "What are you... Doing here?"<br/>"I... I was worried about you. And.. And I didn't want to be alone."<br/>Minhyun closed his eyes and sighed, gripping onto Baekho's hand. "You were worried?"<br/>"Yeah! You said you would be back two days ago but you didn't a-and then that guy said you were hurt badly and I... I was scared that maybe I wouldn't be able to see you again."<br/>Minhyun swallowed his saliva painfully and opened his tired eyes. He just wanted to sleep but now that Baekho was here, he didn't want to. He could almost feel his own energy draining away and he wasn't sure if the doctors were even capable of healing him at this point. "I'm sorry I didn't keep... My promise."<br/>Baekho sat down on the bed and shook his head. "No. You're hurt. I am the one who should be more patient. I'm sorry for leaving the house. I know you don't like me doing that."<br/>"But you came to me. You can't tell how relieved I am, Baekho. When you could have just..." Minhyun didn't finish his sentence as he shut his eyes again, feeling the watery feeling behind his lids. He honestly couldn't believe that Baekho didn't just leave or escape when he had weakened this considerably. No one would have chased him back. No one would have hunted him down. No one except Minhyun. He tried not to sniffle since he couldn't really feel his arms at this moment which meant he couldn't lift them up to wipe his tears if he broke down now. His fatigue also made it difficult to actually cry as his chest hurt from trying to choke out his sobs.<br/>"I'm just glad you seem alright. They said you wouldn't heal and it really made me worried," Baekho whispered and smiled gently. Minhyun gave him a little nod. He wasn't going to tell Baekho that he couldn't actually move his body right now. He could barely feel his toes yet pain coursed through him. It took him everything just to stay awake. He wasn't going to tell him about the large wounds on his body that weren't recovering either.<br/>"Baekho... Stay here for the night?"<br/>"Of course. I'll stay here until you can leave. Then we can go back together," Baekho said and Minhyun smiled.<br/>"Thank you." Minhyun closed his eyes after that, unable to keep himself conscious for much longer as a deep darkness pulled him back into its clutches. Baekho gently rubbed his hand, hoping that Minhyun was getting better by the moment.<br/>~~~<br/>It was just wishful thinking all along when Minhyun's condition suddenly took a turn for the worse, Baekho couldn't hold back his own emotions as he pleaded with the doctors to save him. Help him. Cure him. Do something! His face was considerably drained in color and turning duller by the moment. Baekho stood in the corner of the room, watching as they tried to figure out what was wrong with Minhyun. His wounds closed up normally yet he didn't seem to be recovering properly. Minhyun didn't like the fussing over him and ultimately asked everyone to leave him alone again except for Baekho who he motioned to come closer. Baekho did it without hesitation although a few of them gave him questionable looks since they hadn't had a clue as to who he was. He held Minhyun's hand again and sniffled.<br/>"Please don't die, Minhyun. Don't break your promise," He cried although he tried his best not to. "You promised not to leave me alone."<br/>Minhyun's eyelids felt heavy and he could barely feel his lips as he moved them to speak as well. He felt cold and numb. "Come closer."<br/>Baekho rubbed his stinging tears away and scooted closer. Minhyun forcefully lifted a hand up and placed it on the nape of Baekho's neck, pulling him closer. "I need you... To do... Something for me."<br/>"No, no. No, I won't! Do it yourself. Heal and do it yourself!" Baekho said and grabbed his shirt. "You can't just die like this. People still need you. I need you."<br/>"Idiot. Listen."<br/>Baekho pressed his lips together and held back his tears so he could listen to what Minhyun had to say. Minhyun let his hand drop back onto the bed and he breathed in deeply as he prepared himself to speak. "I need you... To take off our gloves. Yours... And mine. I want you to hold my hand."<br/>"What?" Baekho glanced at their gloved hands. He shook his head though. "I... I can't. You can't heal now. What if my powers affect you?"<br/>"Do it for me," Minhyun said, unable to explain it any further as he grew more tired. Baekho's tears flowed out as he wailed softly and shook his head, still refusing. Minhyun frowned and tried to lift his hand up again, remembering that Baekho's hair also shared his powers. If only...<br/>Baekho caught his hand before he managed to catch hold of him. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "How am I supposed to live with the guilt if I kill you?"<br/>"You're strong," Minhyun responded tiredly as he tried to pull him closer but couldn't muster the strength for it. "You will."<br/>"But... What if I go back to living in the forest? Do you want that?"<br/>"Are you... Guilt tripping me... While I'm dying?" Minhyun scoffed and could almost laugh at how funny Baekho was being now. Baekho whined and shook his head.<br/>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to die."<br/>"Idiot."<br/>Baekho pouted but he started to take off his gloves. Once his hands were bare, he gulped as he looked at Minhyun's. He breathed deeply and hoped, prayed that his powers wouldn't kill Minhyun. He pulled Minhyun's glove off and let out a strained whine. Minhyun turned his hand and stretched his fingers, welcoming Baekho's hand as the other slowly slid his palm against Minhyun's. Immediately, black wisps started appearing and Baekho was about to pull away but Minhyun curled his fingers.<br/>"No, Minhyun! Let go. You'll die!" He cried and Minhyun smiled.<br/>"Silly. Control it if you don't want to kill me," Minhyun said as he closed his eyes. Baekho could only watch in horror as Minhyun's hand started turning wrinkled and aged.<br/>He was going to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Death Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aging spreaded across Minhyun’s body rapidly but Baekho couldn't pull his hand away. He didn't want to hurt Minhyun by struggling so he could only leave their fingers intertwined.<br/>
"Minhyun, please let go. I can't watch this," he begged but Minhyun had already become unresponsive to his pleas. "Oh god, no."<br/>
The black wisps made a full run across his body before dissipating into the air. The aging halted at certain areas and the black wisps started focusing on certain areas. Out of the blue, in between Baekho's pleas, loud wails echoed from within Minhyun's body. Baekho gasped in surprise and confusion.<br/>
"What's going on?" He squeaked. Although he knew of his power's look, the screaming was something new. He didn't know his powers emitted sound. That was until small black flaming orbs started appearing off Minhyun's skin and took all the aging away with it. Those were the things screaming. They burst into tiny disappearing flames as Minhyun's hands started glowing lightly. "Minhyun?"<br/>
Minhyun parted his eyelids and frowned at the orbs, reaching out and grabbing one with strength that was slowly coming back into his body. The orb he grabbed took form of a small wolf that writhed in his hold before bursting into tiny flecks of flames as well. "You parasites."<br/>
Baekho was utterly confused even when all of them had burst. Minhyun slowly sat up and he panicked.<br/>
"Woah, woah. How are you sitting up?"<br/>
Minhyun didn't answer him as he groaned and took off his shirt, revealing all the bandages beneath it. Baekho gasped when Minhyun ripped them off. He watched with widened eyes as Minhyun's wounds started sealing themselves up again.<br/>
"You're healing."<br/>
Minhyun gazed at his disappearing wounds before nodding. He tested his finger movements as well, letting go of Baekho's hand just to be sure that everything was going back to the way it should be. He removed the blanket and wriggled his toes as well before shifting his legs off the bed. Baekho flailed and tried to help him as he stood up. His strength picked up again as his powers worked to fix him. Any signs of aging that he had gotten from Baekho had also cleared off.<br/>
"What's going on?" Baekho asked in utter confusion. Whilst he was glad that Minhyun was rapidly becoming better, he was also really baffled. One moment ago, Minhyun was dying and now he was standing up on his own two feet.<br/>
"I thought it was weird that my powers still affected my surroundings. It was a risky move I had to try. The creature I fought must have some kind of magic that absorbed mine, rendering me unable to heal myself," Minhyun said but the look on Baekho's face made it clear that the other didn't understand a single thing he was saying. "Well, in short, you saved my life."<br/>
Baekho gasped and looked Minhyun from top to bottom, touching Minhyun's healed chest without realising. "I-I did?"<br/>
"Yes. I owe you my life," Minhyun said while cupping his cheeks in his hands and giving him a gentle kiss. Baekho sniffled again, feeling warmth engulf his heart.<br/>
"I... I saved you?" He still asked in disbelief. All these while, all he did was take life yet he saved Minhyun? He couldn't believe his ears at all but the warmth returning to Minhyun's hand was evident that the other was recovering.<br/>
"Yes. See? Your powers don't just take life," He said softly and kissed his cheek while wiping away his tears. Baekho sobbed and hugged Minhyun tightly.<br/>
"I'm so glad. I'm so glad," He cried repeatedly and Minhyun patted his head. "I thought you were going to die."<br/>
"I would have if it wasn't for you and your powers. Thank you."<br/>
Baekho whimpered and shook his head while hiding his head against Minhyun's chest. Relief washed over him as he clung onto the hero.<br/>
"Baekho..."<br/>
"Nnn?"<br/>
"Why didn't you run away?"<br/>
"Huh?" Baekho looked up at Minhyun with confused eyes. "Why would I?"<br/>
Minhyun raised his brows. Why wouldn’t he? Why? "Because... Because you know about my personality. When I... When I can't control my actions. And there's no way you would want to stay with a murderer."<br/>
"What are you saying? I promised to stay and you promised to not leave me alone. Why would I go just because of that? You may have killed people but I believe that deep down, you're doing it so the world would be a better place. The town would be a better place. Isn't that right? "<br/>
Minhyun gasped softly and bit his lower lip. He breathed in and gently slid Baekho's fringe aside. "As I thought, this hairstyle suits you."<br/>
"Are you changing the topic?" Baekho asked and Minhyun shrugged.<br/>
"I don't know what to say. I've never had someone want to stay in my life before this. Everyone was always running when they had the chance."<br/>
"Well, I'm not everyone. And I ran here when I had the chance. You have no idea how worried I was too when I heard that you were hurt. I... I've had days to think about it. Minhyun, what are we exactly?"<br/>
"What are we?" Minhyun repeated his question with a confused tone.<br/>
"Yes. Our... relationship," He said. Minhyun raised his brows.<br/>
"Our relationship?" he repeated again and Baekho nodded hopefully. Minhyun didn't know how to answer Baekho's question as he took his hands, pursing his lips. He tried to think of a satisfying answer but none came to mind. Before he could say something, the door opened and a doctor peeked in. Minhyun gasped and pulled his hands away from Baekho's, making the other's eyes widen in confusion.<br/>
"You're... You're up?" the doctor asked in disbelief.<br/>
"Oh yes. I am," Minhyun said in a gentle manner while clearing his throat and trying to hide his heating cheeks. Baekho peeked at him through his eyelashes and wondered if Minhyun was just shy of others seeing him being affectionate. He picked up his shirt and put it back on. "I thank you all very much for your care but I have healed up now."<br/>
"That's impossible... None of us could figure out what was wrong with you. You were dying."<br/>
"Yes, yes," Minhyun muttered and motioned Baekho to follow him, picking up his cape from the floor and giving it a harsh flick before placing it on his shoulders. "But I'm fine now. So I shall be taking my leave."<br/>
"Unbelievable. You can't possibly leave. We need to check if you're really alright."<br/>
"There's no need," Minhyun said firmly as he stood in front of the doctor.<br/>
"No, no. Please, sir. Don't be irrational. There's no way anyone can heal this quickly from a near death situation."<br/>
Minhyun let out a sigh, controlling his expression. "I am fine. I'll come back for check ups once a week if you're really that worried but as of now, I've healed just fine." Minhyun sidestepped the doctor and Baekho excused himself fairly easy since the doctor moved out of the way. They walked down the stairs together and several doctors gaped at how 'fine' Minhyun looked. It almost seemed like there had been nothing wrong with him in the first place. Instead of heading out, Minhyun led Baekho to a different room first. Inside were his two fallen guards who both looked like they were on the brink of death as well. Pale and shallow breathing.<br/>
"Oh gosh," Baekho muttered and Minhyun motioned him closer.<br/>
"I'm going to need your help."<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"We are going to heal them."<br/>
"What?! N-no, no, no. That's impossible. I can't control my powers." Baekho was shocked that Minhyun would even suggest something like that to him.<br/>
"That's why we have to do it together."<br/>
"B-but you're magic. They're not."<br/>
"Baekho, trust me. Don't you want to save them too?"<br/>
Baekho raised his brows before he slowly nodded. "I... I do."<br/>
"Good. Because no one else here will be able to. And any healers will only cause their condition to worsen right now because they do not understand the parasite's powers. And the regular doctors do not have such capabilities to heal them. But you and I do."<br/>
Baekho breathed in sharply and nodded. He gulped and looked at his trembling hands. "I can do this..." Minhyun held his hands and placed a gentle kiss on them to calm him down although that only sped up his heart rate more.<br/>
"I trust you." He let go and knelt beside the guard, taking off the white glove that the other wore before moving his hand towards Baekho. Baekho forced down the trembling tones within his throat and shut his eyes tightly as he grabbed the guard's hand. Please don't die, don't die, don't die. He didn't even dare look at what was happening but soon he heard the same sharp wails followed by something puffing into the air.<br/>
"Let go now," Minhyun said and Baekho let go, willing himself to open his eyes. He almost choked from the sight of the guard that had been affected by his powers but Minhyun started to heal him and soon he looked better, breathed a little more normally. "You did great. Just one more, okay?"<br/>
"Hah... Mmm...," Baekho breathed and nodded, turning towards the other guard who looked even sicker than the first. "C-can he even survive my powers? He looks so.... Sick already."<br/>
"There's no other choice that we can take now. Nullifying the parasite's powers won't get rid of it and even then, with the time needed to prepare such a spell, we’ll probably see them in a coffin first."<br/>
"Ugh. Don't say that."<br/>
"Sorry. Come on." Baekho nodded as he took hold of the guard's hand once his glove was off. This time he tried not to shut his eyes, afraid of the consequences if this man were to die from his powers instead of this parasite thing Minhyun kept mentioning. But it was painful to watch as the man's skin broke, bubbled and aged all at once.<br/>
"It's too fast. My powers are taking him too fast," Baekho said as it was spreading through his body rapidly. Minhyun frowned.<br/>
"You have to hold on. The parasite hasn't been spotted yet. Keep calm, Baekho. Panicking only makes you stronger," Minhyun said and Baekho breathed in deeply, trying to regulate his breathing. The guard let out a groan that made Baekho want to let go but not yet. Baekho whimpered as he watched his powers hollow out the man's cheeks, making his skin sag and deflating his muscles.<br/>
"Minhyun!" Baekho gasped and was about to let go when the wail echoed and soon the same black orb popped out before screeching and puffing into nothing. Minhyun didn't wait another second to grab the man's arm as Baekho let go. Warm light immediately engulfed the man as Minhyun pushed himself to heal the other. He could still feel the slight exhaustion from having to heal himself earlier but that didn't matter right now. The guard let out a gasp as his strength came back and his skin returned to normal without any sign of blemishes or scars.<br/>
"We did it."<br/>
~~~<br/>
Minhyun called a carriage and both of them headed up.<br/>
"Go to the mayor's office," Minhyun told the driver and he nodded. The carriage started moving and Minhyun relaxed.<br/>
"Why are we going to the mayor's office?" Baekho asked nervously.<br/>
"I need to report to him about that creature. If I can't defeat it, it's bound to cause havoc in the town if it's too nearby," Minhyun said as he crossed his arms.<br/>
"Would you need to fight it again?"<br/>
"I might depending on what the mayor says."<br/>
Baekho looked at him worriedly and Minhyun smiled, leaning over to hold his hand. "Don't look so worried. If you do, I won't be able to go out and fight it again."<br/>
"Maybe the creature is just confused as well? Maybe you don't have to fight it."<br/>
"It attacked us first, Baekho. I can't tell whether it's confused or just plain angry at us."<br/>
"Maybe I can follow you? I mean, if he tries the same thing again, I can-"<br/>
"No. I'm not risking your life out there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dizzy Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their visit to the mayor was pretty much a waste of time as the mayor wasn't even in. They headed back home and just as they entered, the head maid and several guards stopped in their tracks. Eyes popping wide open at the sight of the duo at the door. Everyone let out a relieved sigh.<br/>
"Welcome back, young master," the head maid said immediately and bowed, followed by the guards. "Okay. We can rest easy now. Baekho is with him."<br/>
"Were you guys searching for Baekho?" Minhyun asked with a slight head tilt after giving them a nod of acknowledgement.<br/>
"Uh... He wasn't in the room and... We were all worried..."<br/>
Baekho gasped and bowed to them. "I'm so sorry for leaving without telling anyone. I won't do it again."<br/>
"Oh no. It's fine. Um... Young master, how are you?"<br/>
"I'm fine. Could be better."<br/>
"But we heard-"<br/>
"I know. But I'm really fine now. Thank you for your concern. You may go back to your jobs. Thank you for keeping my home intact while I was gone and taking care of Baekho as well."<br/>
"Yes. Ah you're welcome." The maid bowed and ushered the guards to leave as well. They hurriedly scattered off, relieved that Baekho was found since they had feared for their own skin if Minhyun were to come home and he was missing.<br/>
Once they were back to Minhyun's room, Baekho straight away picked up a piece of paper. He had been excited to show Minhyun ever since the day Jonghyun taught it to him.<br/>
"Minhyun, look!" he said with a wide grin. The hero raised his brows and took the paper as he sat on his bed.<br/>
"What's... This?" Minhyun asked as he looked at what seemed like scribbles that formed something similar to...<br/>
"Your name! I had Jonghyun teach me to write it," Baekho said proudly. Minhyun smiled and looked at Baekho.<br/>
"You can't write properly?"<br/>
"What?! I can! I'm just out of practice," Baekho scoffed and Minhyun chuckled, holding onto his cape and pulling him lower to press a kiss at the side of his lips. Baekho squeaked and pouted. "You're teasing me."<br/>
"It's good. It's good," Minhyun said and ruffled his hair.<br/>
"Hey!"<br/>
"I want to take a shower. Care to join me?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded immediately. Minhyun put the paper by his bedside drawer, wondering who this Jonghyun person was. He couldn't possibly remember all his home staff's names. Baekho had already started stripping as he made his way to the bathroom. Minhyun followed behind him, picking up his scattered clothes before tossing them all into the laundry basket. "Since when were you so messy?"<br/>
Baekho's cheeks turned red. "I-I'm not! I just forgot. Sorry."<br/>
"It's okay." Minhyun took off his clothes and put them in the laundry basket as well. He turned on the water and started to rinse his body off. Baekho stared at him for a short moment before taking the shampoo.<br/>
"Let me help you wash your hair."<br/>
"Huh? You don't have to," Minhyun replied with a surprised tone.<br/>
"I want to. Can't I?"<br/>
How could Minhyun even say no to that face. He nodded and pulled a short stool over to sit on as Baekho grinned and helped him scrub his hair. There was dried blood matting his hair and Minhyun winced a couple of times when Baekho's fingers would get stuck in them.<br/>
"Hey, Minhyun. Isn't there a way for you to just chase the creature out instead of hurting it?"<br/>
"That's only if we can figure out a way to counteract it's magic. Right now, the town's mages and sorcerers won't bother to lend a hand in fighting this creature. They leave all the dirty work to me and regular guards since it's just in the middle tier living area," Minhyun said while digging out the dirt from beneath his nails. He felt irksome to see himself so dirty.<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"They're all too proud to go and fight what seems like a small problem to them. They are just like the nobles, drunk in their power and magic.The nobles think everything can be solved if there's money. They're not so different," Minhyun said with a shrug.<br/>
"Is that why you became a hero instead?"<br/>
"I didn't choose to become one. The mayor made me one when I saved his life once in return for a proper living here."<br/>
"Proper living?"<br/>
Minhyun hesitated.If Baekho asked any further, he would expose his own past and frankly, he just wanted to forget it. "Yes. Proper living. Money, status. Being a hero isn't really all that great as you think. You can be a hero and still live in the slums."<br/>
Baekho nodded as he rinsed away all the soap from Minhyun's hair, making sure there was no blood or grime left within the wet locks. "Do you think I can be a hero?"<br/>
Minhyun turned around to look at Baekho who smiled. "Why? You want to become one?"<br/>
"Huh? No, I'm just asking. Being a hero sounds fancy but the attention will make me too scared." Minhyun chuckled and kissed his forehead.<br/>
"I don't want you to be a hero either. Just be mine. You don't have to be anything else, hmm?" Minhyun's words set a flame roaring in his chest and his cheeks. Baekho just scoffed and shoved his burning face under the water to cool down. Minhyun smiled and started rubbing his hair with soap to his surprise.<br/>
"Ack! Minhyun, I can do it myself."<br/>
"I know." But he didn't protest much as Minhyun's fingers massaged his scalp. It felt relaxing and thus he had no motivation to stop Minhyun. Baekho tapped his fingers together and tried to keep calm before he decided to ask again.<br/>
"So, about what I asked earlier, what exactly is our relationship?"<br/>
"Why are you so eager for an answer?" Minhyun asked as he washed the soap off and pushed it all to the back. Baekho rubbed his eyes and sighed.<br/>
"Because Jonghyun asked me about it and it made me question it as well. I... Am I still a prisoner of yours? Or are we friends? What... Are we?"<br/>
Minhyun slid his hand down onto Baekho's chin and tilted his head upwards as their lips met again. "What do you want to be?"<br/>
"Nnn... I don't know. I'm not good with these stuff. That's why I'm asking you."<br/>
Minhyun placed another kiss on his cheek and the other cheek. "You don't have to think so hard about it. If you promise you'll always be by side, then I'll promise the same. There's no need to label what we have. If you feel the same way as me, then we can be anything. Lovers, partners for life. However you want to call it."<br/>
Baekho raised his brows as he felt as if things finally fell into place. "Lovers?"<br/>
"Yes, I said that, didn't I?"<br/>
"You... You like me?" Baekho asked and caught Minhyun off guard.<br/>
"Why are you asking that?"<br/>
"Because I thought... Well, we kiss but... You also... I don't know. It's all very confusing to me."<br/>
"I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't feel for you. I wouldn't want to protect you if you're the same as any other person to me. I wouldn't do things like let someone go or... Save lives that mean nothing to me if I didn't want to make you proud," Minhyun said while frowning as if he had just realised his recent change of actions were all because of Baekho and his feelings towards him." I guess... I do... Like you."<br/>
Baekho blinked and Minhyun turned red to the tip of his ears, avoiding his gaze as he got up and went straight into the steaming bath. "You do? You really really do? Like.... Romantically? Like my parents?"<br/>
"I've never met your parents," Minhyun replied while sinking deep into the bath.<br/>
"I've never met yours either and I found out that we... We both... Don't have them anymore."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Jonghyun told me that your parents have both passed away. And my parents are gone too." Minhyun twitched when that name came out of Baekho's lips again. He knew the name of the tight feeling brewing in his chest but he didn’t want to scare Baekho by raising his voice and demanding to know who exactly was this Jonghyun guy.<br/>
"Baekho... This is enough. We don't need to name what we have. And... You should stop trying to dig out more about me."<br/>
"But why? I'm curious about you. I want to know more." Baekho entered the water as well and waddled closer to Minhyun who stiffened.<br/>
"You're not going to like what you find and it's better if you stay in the dark about it."<br/>
"But..."<br/>
"I promised you to be honest and these are my honest thoughts right now. I don't want... To do anything that might... Potentially scare you again. I'm afraid I have limits to how much I can control myself."<br/>
Baekho steeled himself and went straight to Minhyun, hovering a little over him. "I'm not afraid. Show me, Minhyun. I want to know the real you."<br/>
Minhyun's lips parted to say something but he didn't know what to say. Show Baekho who he really is? Even Minhyun didn't know. He had so much darkness within him and every time Baekho just pulls it out a little more. He wanted to keep it down, make it go away but when you leave a scar so deep, some things just take too long to heal. "You're going to regret saying that."<br/>
"It's not like you're going to let me leave. I might as well get to know you, right?"<br/>
Minhyun felt his body tense up. Baekho was right about him not wanting to leave. He could tell he was probably being unfair but he hadn't shared this much of his feelings with anyone before. He was afraid he would overwhelm Baekho. He breathed out and he moved. He grabbed Baekho by his neck and waist, pulling him down into the water as he tackled his lips. Baekho gasped in surprise as water splashed all around him and embraced him. He had to hold his breath but he could feel Minhyun's lips moving against his and he tried to reciprocate. It didn't work out that well since he was unused to the heat surrounding him. Minhyun pulled him out but didn't give him any time to recover as he slid his tongue into his gasping mouth. He groaned when he was run over by a new sensation coursing through him. Baekho had never felt such intensity in all their previous kisses and he was struck by the dizziness in his head rather quickly. Minhyun's hot tongue grazed every inch it could reach and Baekho unintentionally moaned, tongue trying to figure out how to move along. His body twitched with every grasp Minhyun's hands made onhis body. His back bumped against the side as Minhyun had somehow navigated them both to the opposite end of the bath, all while keeping close attention to their kisses. Their bodies pressed against one another and Baekho gasped, breaking the kiss as he looked down with wide eyes.<br/>
"What's this?" he asked and Minhyun raised a brow as he directed his attention downwards as well.<br/>
"That would be... My body’s reaction to yours?" Minhyun replied, uncertain as to what Baekho was referring to. Both their faces were red from the heat and Minhyun had done that on purpose to hide his own blush. He scooted closer to Baekho and this time, kissed him gently. Slowly. Sensually while his hands felt down his back. Baekho held onto him but didn't move his hands as he already felt faint but his body trembled under Minhyun's touches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Faint Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat and nausea do not go well together but with Minhyun's cool kisses against his skin, Baekho guessed he could stand it a little longer. A little more. His neck had bruises over it from Minhyun's teeth sinking down onto his soft skin. His tongue further grazed the sensitive spots as Baekho let out small moans while trying to keep himself upright. His hip was buzzing for more, wanting to press and move against Minhyun but the hero had his hands on his waist, rubbing circles around them as he groaned.<br/>
Minhyun lowered his head to kiss his chest and Baekho leaned backwards against the cool floor tiles, feeling the dizziness become worse from the sudden change of temperature but his mind was already too far gone to process the pain. Minhyun pulled Baekho closer so his body was half in the water as he continued kissing his body. His lips wrapped around one of his nipples and tugged at it, causing Baekho to gasp and his toes to curl from the sensation that shot down his spine, further aggravating his lower body as he hooked one of his legs around Minhyun's body to keep him close.<br/>
"Oh... I feel faint," Baekho managed to say when Minhyun stopped temporarily to catch his own breath.<br/>
"Are you alright? Should we move to the bed?" He asked with a concerned tone while patting his cheeks. Baekho glanced down at Minhyun with slightly blurred out vision and nodded. He doubted he would be able to stand the heat any longer. Minhyun climbed out from the bath and water dripped everywhere. He helped him up but Baekho ended up stumbling over to the wall while dragging Minhyun with him.<br/>
"Oops. Sorry."<br/>
"It's fine. Are you okay?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded until he looked up at Minhyun and down his body.<br/>
"Maybe I'm not," He replied and held onto Minhyun, placing messy kisses against his lips and surprising the hero who had to use both hands to keep Baekho up since the other had his arms wrapped around his neck while leaning his whole weight against him. Their body warmth fought against the cold of the atmosphere as their lips both felt like it was on fire as they tugged on each other's bottom lip while trying to dominate the other. Minhyun wasn't expecting Baekho to initiate, much less be aggressive in response. He thanked the heat from the bath for that. Minhyun placed his hands under Baekho and lifted him up. It took a couple of tries before he finally managed to carry Baekho since they were both wet and Baekho would stop trying to dominate Minhyun's lips. He stopped when his feet completely left the ground and he gazed back as Minhyun carried him out of the room. "Aren't I heavy?"<br/>
"Yes you are," Minhyun replied honestly and Baekho scoffed. Minhyun dumped him onto the bed relentlessly before climbing on top of him and dropped kisses on his face. Baekho giggled and stretched his hands upwards to grab the blanket and pull himself higher. Minhyun trailed his kisses down again, sucking and biting on his sensitive nipples as he squirmed on the bed, bones humming in a pleasurable way.<br/>
"Stop, I can't take more," Baekho whined as he tried to push Minhyun away.<br/>
"Oh? Don't tell me you'll be able to come just from this," Minhyun said teasingly and Baekho's already red cheeks burnt.<br/>
"N-no!" Baekho squeaked and climbed away from Minhyun when he had the chance but Minhyun chuckled and pulled him back down.<br/>
"Where are you going? I'm not done yet."<br/>
"Stop attacking my chest then," Baekho whined while covering his nipples with one arm. He felt silly as Minhyun laughed at his reaction.<br/>
"Okay, okay." Minhyun sat up and stared at Baekho who felt extremely exposed.<br/>
"Are you stopping?"<br/>
"Do you want me to?" Minhyun asked with a teasing tone and smirked. Baekho got flustered and covered his face.<br/>
"You're going to make me combust."<br/>
Minhyun laughed and let his gaze fall even lower. He hummed and slid his hands down Baekho's thighs before hooking them against the back of his knees. He lifted them up and Baekho gasped.<br/>
"What are you doing?"<br/>
"Something I've wanted to do for awhile now. How's your pain tolerance?"<br/>
"Bad! Extremely bad!" Baekho squeaked out immediately and started panicking internally as Minhyun placed his legs on his shoulders so now his hip was hitched upwards. If he was flustered earlier, now he was literally too shy to even think of how to stop Minhyun from doing whatever he felt like he was about to do.<br/>
"You can scream all you want then," Minhyun said before placing two fingers on his smiling lips. Baekho gulped and looked around the room for something to try to hide in but Minhyun wrapped an arm around his thigh and locked him there.<br/>
"Oh no," He muttered as Minhyun dragged his saliva covered fingers out from his mouth.<br/>
"Oh yes."<br/>
Baekho managed to drag the blanket to his face and gritted his teeth as he felt something unnaturally wet against his bottom. Minhyun chuckled, feeling Baekho twitch and let out whines. "It's weird."<br/>
"Mhmmm.... It’s about to get weirder too," Minhyun hummed and Baekho's body went stiff as he felt Minhyun's thumb trying to pry his bottom open.<br/>
"Oh no. No, no. Are you sure this is right?"<br/>
"Pretty sure you're a male," Minhyun said jokingly but it only managed to make Baekho even more embarrassed.<br/>
"But you're-" Baekho stopped talking since his eyes had fallen upon Minhyun again.<br/>
"Are you underestimating the human body?"<br/>
"But."<br/>
"It'll be fine. It'll be fine," Minhyun said, his voice going lower and lower as he took the chance to slide the first digit in. Baekho squealed and pulled the blanket tighter around him. "Breathe. Breathe, Baekho."<br/>
Baekho shut his eyes and nodded, breathing and trying to get used to it. "Minhyun, it hurts."<br/>
"Bear with it, okay?" Minhyun said while leaning forward, pressing gentle kisses on his neck. Baekho whined and shifted his body as Minhyun sunk his finger deeper, curling it to try to find Baekho's good spot.<br/>
"No, what are you doing?" Baekho asked shakily when he felt his insides literally clench.<br/>
"You're doing fine," Minhyun chuckled as he slid another into the unsuspecting male. "Just fine." In that moment, Baekho body involuntarily did a little spasm before he went still and stared at Minhyun with wide frightened eyes but the hero just smiled.<br/>
"Wa-"<br/>
But there was no time like the present. Minhyun repeatedly felt around the same area, causing Baekho to start letting out noises that he found particularly weird all while stretching him.<br/>
"St-nghhh-op," Baekho pleaded with confused eyes. He felt good, beyond what he had ever experienced before but it also made him scared because it was his first time experiencing something like that. His body jolted with wave after wave of pleasure and he turned in bed while trying to hide his face.<br/>
"You're really way more sensitive than I expected," Minhyun said calmly despite the growing pain on his own pelvis. He wasn't going to be able to hold back anymore if Baekho kept letting out such a sultry voice. He pulled his fingers out and hastily wiped it on his sheets before grabbing Baekho's leaking member, smearing the precum into his own fingers before lathering his own member. In other circumstances, he would have taken proper precautions but even he didn't have the strength to fight against his own instincts right now. He grabbed Baekho's waist to stop the other from moving around uneasily now that he felt empty. "Sorry. This is going to hurt for sure."<br/>
"What are you-?!" Baekho gasped when he realised what the other was about to do. He grabbed Minhyun's arm and groaned, gritting his teeth as Minhyun pushed himself in. Painful gasps escaped his lips along with his tears as Minhyun winced as well from the tightness. "No, no! I'm going to break."<br/>
"Calm down, Baekho." Minhyun frowned and clutched his chin, pulling him close for a kiss to distract him from the searing pain as Minhyun pushed in deeper. Baekho's tears kept flowing even as he kissed Minhyun back, trying to regain control of his body but he could barely do so when he felt like everything was spinning out of control. The pain kept him awake despite his vision trying to blur out. Minhyun didn't attempt to move yet, afraid that Baekho might really start bleeding in unwanted places. With their tongues sloppily trying to meld into one, Minhyun started to run gentle circles around his waist to keep him calm. He pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva as it thinned out and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He gazed down at Baekho who was panting and dazing off. "Baekho?"<br/>
"Nn?"<br/>
"Good. You're still awake. I'm going to move now," Minhyun said and Baekho immediately started shaking his head but the other wasn't going to stop now. He wasn't satisfied yet even if Baekho was. His first pull was dreadfully painful for Baekho as he clenched down and felt his whole body shudder but it was soon replaced by an undeniable euphoria when Minhyun pushed back in, hitting him in the right spot as it made him choke out a moan.<br/>
"Minhyun, it hurts," He gasped while his back left the bed.<br/>
"It will," Minhyun said honestly as he continued thrusting at a constant slow pace. Baekho groaned as his body tried to get used to it. The pleasant and painful started to mix as time went by, causing Baekho to lose his mind almost completely when Minhyun picked up the pace even more. His tears and drool started to mix as his moans echoed in the bedroom. Soon, the room was only filled with the sound of skin slapping and moans from both males. Baekho started to meet Minhyun's thrust with his own motions, making the hero frown as sweat slid off his face with every thrust.<br/>
"Ha... Minhyun," Baekho called out his name in between moans.<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"Feels.... Good. It feels good," Baekho said while clutching Minhyun's arms tightly. Minhyun smirked and pulled him in for a kiss without slowing down his pace. Their hot kisses further amplified the experience as Baekho felt like his heart was about to jump out of his throat. His words all came out slurred as his mind was taken over by pure instincts, moving along to Minhyun's every movement. Minhyun pulled away to fix his position, thrusting at the direct angle where he knew to find Baekho's prostate. Baekho's moans became more high pitched as he clutched the sheets and arched his back. His member was already suffering and he wanted to release so badly but as he was unused to all the sensation in his body, his body only knew to refuse to do what it would have usually done. "Minhyun, please..."<br/>
Minhyun parted his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he took every little detail of Baekho into his memory, etching it deep so he would never forget it. Minhyun moved his hand and stroked his member as a means of showing mercy. A couple was all it took to make him unravel before Minhyun followed along with a tense groan as Baekho clenched down on him at the same time. Hot fluid filled Baekho's insides as he rode his high out, confused and dazed.<br/>
"You... Doing alright?"<br/>
"Hnnn.... I'm gonna..."<br/>
"Take a rest. It'll be fine. I'll clean you," Minhyun whispered coaxingly and Baekho's tired system started shutting down as Minhyun pulled out. He smiled and caressed the sleeping man's cheek, knowing full well he did not deserve him. Such purity, such innocence. All tainted by him. He sighed and pushed himself up. There was no changing what he had done or taking any of it back. Now was not the time to be filled with regret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Fleeting Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekho groaned as he woke up, back surging with pain as he moved. He winced and stopped when he felt arms holding him tightly. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, turning to find Minhyun holding onto him as the hero slept. Naked. Oh wait, he was naked too. His cheeks flared up at the memories of their previous night as he held back a scream, uncertain if it was a regretful one or just an unexpected one. Minhyun opened his eyes and smiled.<br/>
"You are awake," He said gently and Baekho nodded.<br/>
"Oh... Yeah. Um... That was uh... Quite the night," He said while awkwardly playing with his fingers. Minhyun chuckled and nodded, closing his eyes again.<br/>
"It was," He mumbled a response. Baekho smiled and nudged his nose against Minhyun's, making him open his eyes again. "What's wrong?"<br/>
"Don't you have to go to the mayor's place today?" He asked.<br/>
"I do..." Minhyun rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. "What will you be up to today?"<br/>
"Mmm... I'll probably spend the day in the garden and see if Jonghyun is around."<br/>
Minhyun frowned a little at the mention of the male again. "Who is this... Jonghyun?"<br/>
"He's your garden keeper. Don't you know him?" Baekho asked while giggling. Minhyun did not like the bright look on Baekho's face brought on by someone other than him.<br/>
"No. I'm not always in charge of hiring the staff in my home." Minhyun slid his hair away from his face. "And this Jonghyun, what do you think about him?"<br/>
"He's nice. Oh and he sent me to the hospital to meet you too. He was also really curious about our.... Relationship."<br/>
"Is that why you keep asking me about it? Because someone questioned it?" Minhyun asked while getting off the bed. Somehow Baekho felt like he had said something wrong as Minhyun scowled a little.<br/>
"N-no. I just... I wanted to know too."<br/>
"I've told you I like you. But what about you, Dongho?" Minhyun asked, sounding softer. Baekho raised his brows.<br/>
"Me?"<br/>
"Do you like me?"<br/>
Baekho was stunned by the question. He had been focusing on whether Minhyun liked him or not all this time that he hadn't thought about it the other way around even though Jonghyun had asked him. His silent stare made Minhyun sigh.<br/>
"It's fine. I don't expect you to be able to fall for someone like me anyway," Minhyun whispered and entered the bathroom.<br/>
"No, wait. I'm sorry," Baekho said, hurriedly getting off the bed but the pain made his knees buckle and he squatted on the floor, rubbing his back. "Minhyun..."<br/>
~~~<br/>
Even after Minhyun left the bathroom, he refused to hear what Baekho had to say and left the house directly after. Baekho wished he had said something earlier instead of just keeping quiet and now things were awkward between them.<br/>
"You seem down," Jonghyun said while clipping the weeds in the garden as Baekho stared at the flowers with a sulk.<br/>
"I'm fine," He replied with a sigh.<br/>
"You're not usually this down. Something happened to the young master again?"<br/>
"I think “with” is a better way to say it."<br/>
"Okay. Something happened with the young master?"<br/>
Baekho pouted and nodded, gently touching the flower with his gloved hands.<br/>
"Want to talk about it?"<br/>
"How do you know if you really like someone?" Baekho asked instead.<br/>
"Well, you'll just know sometimes. Can't tell if you like the young master or not?"<br/>
Baekho nodded absent mindedly before he gasped and looked at Jonghyun who was smiling with amusement. "H-how did you know?!"<br/>
"You're not very good at hiding your emotions," Jonghyun replied while patting his hands. "Just like how you tried to sneak out to find him. I would advise you to stay away from the young master. I've heard things about him that aren't the most pleasant from his own guards."<br/>
But Baekho already knew. He knew how cold and cruel the other could actually be. But he also knew how caring and kind he could be when he wanted to. And that was what made him feel conflicted. "So... You would suggest not to like him?"<br/>
"You can't really control who you like, can you?"<br/>
"You can't?"<br/>
"Well, do you like me?"<br/>
"I do. You're a nice friend."<br/>
"And do you feel the same way towards the young master?"<br/>
Baekho raised his brows in confusion. The same way? He shook his head. "The way we meet is so different. How could the way I feel towards you be the same as Minhyun?"<br/>
Jonghyun smiled and squatted beside Baekho who unintentionally scooted away slightly. "Then do you want to be with me more than him?"<br/>
"Well... That... I don't know? It’s nice to hang out with you..."<br/>
"Do you wish to make him happy?"<br/>
"Yes! But I want everyone to be happy," Baekho said while gripping his pants.<br/>
"Okay. What if I asked you to run away with me?"<br/>
Baekho's eyes widened. "Run away?"<br/>
"Yeah. You don't have to stay here or deal with the young master's antics. You get to be free out there. We could go on our own adventures and stuff like that. See whatever we want. Be whoever we want to be."<br/>
"No. That's... Not good."<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"Because..." He might hurt you to get me back. Baekho pursed his lips and shook his head. He couldn't let Jonghyun get hurt because of that even if the other only meant well. "We just can't."<br/>
Jonghyun sighed and rubbed his neck. "Okay. But if the young master is hurting you, maybe it's best to just leave. After all, you said you're not a prisoner here so don't hold yourself back or you're just creating a prison for yourself."<br/>
Baekho gasped softly and nodded as Jonghyun smiled and carried on with his gardening tasks. Baekho was even less sure of his own feelings now.<br/>
~~~<br/>
How could you ever like a murderer? Someone who hurts you and also someone who never treated you like an equal.<br/>
"Sir, the man's already dead."<br/>
Minhyun gasped for air as he pulled his sword out, tainted in blood. The stench of fresh blood stung his senses. He brushed the blood off his cheek and frowned. "That was unsightly of me."<br/>
"Is something bothering you, sir?"<br/>
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Minhyun took off his red gloves and sighed, unable to believe he had lost his temper and created a mess. He looked at the guard who flinched from his gaze alone. "You're one of the guards who stay at home, aren't you?"<br/>
"Y-yes, sir."<br/>
"Who is... Jonghyun?"<br/>
"Your gardener, sir?"<br/>
"Yes. That guy. Who is he?"<br/>
"Uh... I don't quite understand your question."<br/>
"What is he like? Is he nice? Is he a Saint?"<br/>
The guard almost seemed afraid to answer Minhyun's jabbing question but no reply was equivalent to death anyway. "He's a nice person. He often shares food with us and is quite the talker. Has he done something wrong?"<br/>
"No. Maybe. I don't know yet."<br/>
"Sir, Jonghyun is a hard worker. He tends to the gardens with all his heart. He's cert-" Minhyun raised his sword and placed the cold metal against the trembling guard's neck.<br/>
"Say one more good thing about him and your head will roll."<br/>
"Sorry, sir."<br/>
"Sorry. I'm not in the best mood right now," Minhyun apologised and moved his sword away, taking out his handkerchief to clean the blade. "I want to meet this guy."<br/>
~~~<br/>
And so he did.<br/>
"So you're Jonghyun."<br/>
The gardener's head jerked up from between the flower bushes before he took notice of his employer standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He gasped and brushed his hands before standing up and holding a hand out. Minhyun stared at his dirty gloves and frowned.<br/>
"Hi, sir. I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Jonghyun."<br/>
"Yeah, I know."<br/>
Seeing as to how Minhyun wasn't going to shake his hand, Jonghyun retracted it. On hindsight, he should have probably removed his gloves before offering to shake his hand. Minhyun stared at him from top to bottom.<br/>
"And you've been talking to Baekho, right?"<br/>
"Huh? Oh yes. I have... He's a pleasant fellow to talk to."<br/>
Minhyun scowled, hand touching the hilt of his sword that he had yet to put away. "Really? And what exactly have you been questioning him about?"<br/>
Jonghyun tilted his head. "I'm not sure I understand your question, sir?"<br/>
"He told me you asked about our relationship.What does that have to do with you?"<br/>
"Oh. Well, you see, I find Baekho to be a nice person and I was... Just curious if he was taken."<br/>
That reply struck a nerve within Minhyun and his grip tightened. He would strike Jonghyun down right there and then if it wasn't for the possibility of Baekho walking in on them at any moment. He had promised him he would try not to kill for his sake even though that promise had already been broken. "He is. Taken. And I do not. Agree with you trying to make. Any. Move. On him either."<br/>
"But... You're not involved with him romantically, right?"<br/>
"Where did you hear that from?"<br/>
"From Baekho himself."<br/>
"Stop. Calling. Him. So casually," Minhyun hissed and Jonghyun breathed in sharply, noticing Minhyun's cold demeanour. "And he said that? To you?"<br/>
"Yes. He did."<br/>
"I forbid you from making a move on him. Nor are you to be so chummy with him anymore if you value your own life. This is a warning, Kim Jonghyun. Or be prepared to lose more than just your job."<br/>
Jonghyun gasped softly as Minhyun turned around and left his garden. Being the target of Minhyun's dislike so upfront was much more frightening than knowing of his hidden side. Now Jonghyun knew why Baekho didn't want to run away with him.<br/>
Minhyun entered his room and  took notice of his already dark room. He flicked the light on and saw Baekho hugging his legs while looking at the changed sheets before turning his head to meet his eyes. They lit up hopefully and Minhyun couldn't bear to ignore him as he had earlier.<br/>
"I'm back," He said first and Baekho smiled.<br/>
"Welcome back."<br/>
Minhyun sighed and shut the door. He sat down on the bed and Baekho was by his side immediately. "H-how was work?" Baekho hurriedly asked just in case Minhyun decided to start ignoring him or giving him the silent treatment again.<br/>
"It was normal."<br/>
"Did you get hurt?"<br/>
"I can heal again so no, I didn't."<br/>
"I'm... I'm really sorry."<br/>
Minhyun paused in removing his outer coat and glanced at Baekho who was gazing downwards. "What for?"<br/>
"For not... Being able to answer your question earlier."<br/>
"Oh. It's fine. I wasn't expecting one anyway."<br/>
That hurt Baekho somehow and he wished he could say something that would cheer Minhyun up but he didn't know what to say.<br/>
"The festival is tomorrow. Do you still want to go?"<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"The festival. You know, the one the hairdresser told you about."<br/>
Baekho gasped and nodded. "Yes! Unless... Unless you're busy. I don't want to bother you."<br/>
"It's fine, we can go."<br/>
Baekho pursed his lips and wrapped his arms around Minhyun's waist, making the hero freeze up. "I'm really sorry. Please don't be upset."<br/>
"It's really fine, Baekho." Minhyun lifted his hand and gave him a soft pat. "Only insane people would be able to like me for who I really am."<br/>
"That's not true.... Please don't think that way. Just... Just give me a few more days. I'll reply you properly."<br/>
"You don't have to. It's better to keep things like this. Where you don't know and I don't have to feel the pain of being rejected for real."<br/>
Minhyun slowly removed Baekho's arms around him and got up to take a bath, leaving Baekho speechless again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Just Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Minhyun didn't keep up the cold shoulder for the night, Baekho could tell that the other was deliberately avoiding him. Like how he woke up much earlier and went to work without taking breakfast. He wasn't even hugging him that night and somehow it made Baekho feel lonely. He sighed and wished he knew how he actually felt and could put it into words. He didn't know if what he felt towards Minhyun was genuine attraction or if it was just because Minhyun was someone who was unaffected with his powers and the first person who made him feel wanted. There were a lot of things he didn't understand about liking someone or wanting someone. After all, he totally lacked the experience and knowledge in such departments. Yes, he knew his parents loved each other but they loved him too and he only knew such love. Family love. Not romantic love. Not fuzzy butterflies. Not warm hugs. Not pain when the other gets hurt. Not loneliness when the other wasn't around. Baekho just didn't know what they were. Why did love have to hurt?<br/>
He couldn't even ask Jonghyun about it since the other wasn't around for the day. He sighed and decided to try to find a romance book that he could actually read, hoping it might help him understand even if it's just a bit more. It was worth the try but Baekho still couldn't understand.He headed out to the barn and took a little walk there to clear his head instead. He helped the carriage boy feed the horses and brush them, feeling much better when he was distracted.<br/>
Minhyun came back earlier and asked for Baekho to be brought to the carriage with his cape on. The head maid immediately went to get Baekho who was just relaxing in the bedroom, relaying Minhyun's orders. Baekho hurriedly put his cape around his shoulders and rushed to the front gates where Minhyun waited for him. He got onto the carriage and sat down opposite him.<br/>
"Move out," Minhyun said with two taps against the carriage. It started moving and Baekho stared at Minhyun hopefully. Minhyun noticed and tilted his head. Baekho smiled and Minhyun smiled thinly. "How was your day?"<br/>
"I... I helped Minki brush the horses. And we fed them together."<br/>
"Minki?"<br/>
"Yes. The boy who takes care of them? And sometimes drive your carriages around?"<br/>
"Oh. Did you have fun?"<br/>
"Uh... Yeah?"<br/>
"Good."<br/>
"Minhyun, what about you? How was.... Your day?"<br/>
"Fine. Nothing much happened."<br/>
"Alright." Baekho felt the gripping in his chest as he let his gaze fall down to his hands. He didn't know what to call that emotion. He just knew it made him uneasy whenever Minhyun was being like this. A little more distant, a little colder.<br/>
But his thoughts were interrupted once again when he started to hear music from outside. He poked his head out, making sure not to lean out too far again as he gasped, taking in the sight of the approaching festival. Countless lights were hung across the streets to give light to the festival. Stores of all kinds were also set up and there was already a large crowd shifting between them. The smell of food and the sound of laughter reached Baekho's senses and  brought a smile onto his lips.<br/>
"Baekho. You are to keep your cape and hood on at all times. There will be a  lot of people and I hope you will be vigilant to your surroundings. Any wrong move would make it difficult for us to make a break for it so please be careful," Minhyun spoke and Baekho nodded.<br/>
"I understand."<br/>
Minhyun pressed his lips together and sighed. He didn't want to give the other so many rules to follow when he was so delighted but Minhyun just wanted him to be safe. "Also... Please stay by my side at all times. I'll allow you to participate in the games and also have any food you wish to have as long as you stay close."<br/>
"I will!" Baekho agreed immediately. He was already excited to go down the carriage and start exploring the festival. Although he feared the crowd but everything was just so bright and lively that it lit a fire in his chest. Once the carriage stopped, he literally couldn't stop bouncing in his seat to get down. Minhyun got down first and he hopped down, immediately wrapping his arms around Minhyun's so that he wouldn't accidentally walk off on his own in his excitement. Minhyun was surprised but allowed it as he helped him put his hood on and they started walking into the crowd. Baekho gasped at every new thing he saw and grinned widely at the smiles that surrounded them. He looked up at Minhyun who just had a blank look and pouted. He wondered if there was anything here that would make the hero smile too.<br/>
It didn't take long before people took notice of the hero walking amongst them though and suddenly, there was a small flock following behind them. Some cooed and some cheered, startling Baekho who went wide eyed as Minhyun started smiling and greeting them.<br/>
"Are you having fun, hero?" a small girl asked and Minhyun nodded out of courtesy although they had just arrived. Baekho was surprised by the amount of attention Minhyun was getting from the citizens and it made him feel awkward. He pulled his hood lower and loosened his hold on Minhyun since people were starting to take notice of him too.<br/>
"Who is that, mister hero? Your new partner?"<br/>
"Shhh. Don't ask the hero about things like that."<br/>
"He's someone important to me," Minhyun replied and gripped Baekho's arm.<br/>
"M-Minhyun," Baekho squeaked but Minhyun just smiled at them. Some gasped and some chuckled.<br/>
"Please, do not let my presence take away the excitement of the festival. Please enjoy yourselves."<br/>
"Thank you, hero."<br/>
"Good bye, hero sir!"<br/>
Baekho was nervous when Minhyun handed him money to actually play games. The lines also cleared up whenever they approached a booth and it made Baekho even more awkward but he had to hold it in since he did want to enjoy his first ever festival. It took a while to get used to it but soon Baekho was honestly glad that being Minhyun could clear the lines for him and also some space around them since people moved away from him like how a current  parts around a fish as they walked. That ensured that no one would accidentally come into contact with Baekho as they continued walking along the streets in the festival. Soon, he was back to laughing and enjoying himself like how he wanted to when he had first asked about the festival.<br/>
"You're such a messy eater," Minhyun said softly and took a tissue, dapping the corner of his lips as he munched on a hotdog stick. He smiled and Minhyun sighed, putting on a gentle smile as well. It was then Baekho felt it. A sharp sting in his chest. After days of wondering and thinking and clueless asking, Baekho did like to see Minhyun's gentle smiles. He liked to hear his genuine laughter. He liked to see him safe and sound in the room when he came home. He liked knowing that Minhyun liked him. He gulped down his food and stared at Minhyun who raised his brows. "What is it?"<br/>
"Minhyun, I-"<br/>
"Hero! Please, I need your help." Minhyun turned away from Baekho at the sight of a couple of people rushing up to him.<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
"Someone is choking and we can't get the food out. Please, please help us."<br/>
Minhyun felt his body stiffen at the thought of rushing to someone's help when he could be enjoying his time with Baekho.<br/>
"You should go," Baekho said quickly, worried for the person and Minhyun looked at him.<br/>
"But."<br/>
"I'll stay close."<br/>
"Alright." Minhyun breathed in. "Lead the way." Baekho had to let Minhyun go since he had to rush. Baekho thought he looked cool, being all responsible. He followed behind as closely as he could but the crowd swarming to see the hero in action was no easy wave to get through. Soon, he was...lost. Baekho stood in the middle of the crowd, holding onto his cape tightly. His breathing started to pick up as he realised that it was impossible for him to get to Minhyun. People bumped into him and he stumbled back, feeling insecure and exposed all of a sudden. He looked around wildly and felt his throat seize up, unable to call for Minhyun.<br/>
"Nngh... Minhyun," He said in a small voice and bit his lower lip.<br/>
"Hello! You were the guy with the hero earlier, weren't you?"<br/>
Baekho gasped and looked up at a lady who was smiling at him. Baekho stiffened but nodded, uncertain who this person was but he was cautious all the same except his insecurity managed to shatter it with the lady's next words.<br/>
"The hero told me to bring you to meet him since its too crowded here."<br/>
"Minhyun did?"<br/>
"Yes. Follow me." Baekho nodded and started following the lady, all caution thrown out the window at the thought that he would be reunited with Minhyun again. He noticed they were starting to leave the festival area but he didn't care at the moment. Every second away from Minhyun was stressing him out more and more. He no longer felt the same ease he used to have back when he was free and by himself all the time. It was slow but he was starting to realise that Minhyun had affected him a lot ever since they met each other. Bad or good, there wasn't a way of telling.<br/>
They reached a rather dim quiet alley, away from the loud stalls and bright lights. Baekho stiffened a little as he looked around warily.<br/>
"Um... Where is Minhyun?" he asked, fearing he might have done something really bad. The lady turned around and just smiled except this time, her smile gave him chills and he took a step back, gasping as he was stopped by something. He turned around and saw two more ladies. He was confused as he looked back and forth between them. "I'm sorry. What is going on?"<br/>
"You see, mister. The hero is for everyone so you really shouldn't be so cozy with him like that."<br/>
"What are you saying?" Baekho asked,gulping. He didn't like where this was going at all.<br/>
"Holding his arm in the middle of the street. What were you thinking? You're not even pretty or cute."<br/>
"I think you are misunderstanding something," Baekho said, taking a few steps back as the ladies approached him.<br/>
"Oh no. He clearly said you were someone important to him. And you're a guy too. Do you know how many people wish to be in your position right now?"<br/>
"I-I do. But this doesn't mean you have to do anything," Baekho tried to reason out with them. The ladies surrounded him and Baekho felt really nervous. Not for his own life but for theirs. He could hurt them. Bad. Make them look even less pretty or cute than they are right now. But he didn't want to. He knew they were only doing this because they love Minhyun. They loved the hero and Baekho wished he could be upfront about it as they were. He lifted his hands protectively and shut his eyes as he noticed their hands reaching in to grab him. He prayed they would just hit him a couple of times and leave, no one had to get hurt but just as he felt the first tug, he also heard a loud growl. He opened his eyes and gasped as wind started bellowing against all of them harshly. The ladies screamed as he tried to cover the wind with his arms, feeling his cape flutter and pull at him.<br/>
A large black wolf with red beady eyes appeared at the end of the alley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ghostly Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekho was frozen even when the ladies were attacked by the wolf, he couldn't move. His eyes just stared widely at the fur before him, claws now pinning the ladies who were screaming and trying to scratch it before familiar black orbs appeared and entered their bodies. Their struggling slowly died down as they became unconscious. Baekho gasped and his fingers twitched. Every inch of him was telling him to run. Run. Run! But he couldn't. This was the creature that made Minhyun unable to heal. His legs buckled as he slid down the wall and clamped his hands against his mouth instead, trying not to let out any frightened noises as the wolf turned him with a low growl. He shut his eyes and willed it to go away as his body shook. Closer and closer, he felt the presence with the low sounds of its breathing.</p><p>"Baekho!"</p><p>Baekho snapped his head up at Minhyun's voice and nearly screamed at how close the wolf's head was to him before it turned to the hero and howled.</p><p>"You! Get away from him," Minhyun hissed as he drew his sword.</p><p>"Minhyun!" Baekho gasped as he stood up to run over to him but the wolf moved first, tackling Minhyun and with a flick of its tail sent Baekho flying to the wall. He gasped as he felt air being knocked out from his body and he collapsed to the ground. He looked up, watching Minhyun trying to fend the giant creature back with his sword. "No." He looked down at his hands and ripped off his gloves. Not again. He didn't want to lose him again. He pushed himself up and reached for the wolf.</p><p>"Baekho, stay back!" Minhyun yelled but it was too late. Baekho came into contact with the wolf and he gasped. Instead of the wolf getting affected by his powers, black wisps started covering his own hands and spread to his arms. Baekho was shocked and pulled away. The wolf howled and smacked Minhyun away furiously with its paw before it jumped onto Baekho who yelped. He was startled and could only struggle to get the wolf off him.</p><p>"Leave him alone!" Minhyun shouted as he pushed himself up and slashed at the wolf. Baekho grabbed the wolf and groaned.</p><p>"Get off me!" he yelled and in that moment, cracks formed all over the wolf's body. The wolf howled and tried to step away but it was starting to bubble and deform. Minhyun was stunned and didn't have time to defend himself when the wolf exploded but instead of guts and blood, black dark wisps flew out in an expanding circle, hitting him directly and knocking all his energy out of him. He stabbed his sword to the ground and tried to keep his balance as his vision started blurring out rapidly. He saw Baekho unconscious and dropped onto the ground, reaching over towards him.</p><p>"Baekho... Wake up," He whispered but slowly, his consciousness faded again.</p><p>~~~</p><p>As the wind was all knocked out from him, it rushed back in with the same intensity and woke him up in the process. He gasped as he opened his eyes and panted heavily, eyes wildly looking around. It was dim and the sound of sniffles filled his ears as he groaned and slowly shifted his body in the direction of the sniffles. What was going on? Where was he? His body ached, especially his shoulders, making him wince as he slowly pushed himself up.</p><p>"H-hello?" he croaked out painfully, feeling as though he had been left out in a desert without water for days. As if on cue, the sobbing stopped and Baekho wondered if the person heard him. He was about to speak again when he heard something else. Metal against metal. A lock. A door opened and light shone in, making him squint as the little storage area was filled with light. He looked around. It was dusty and had boxes scattered around.</p><p>"My child, have you learned your lesson yet?" a rather poised lady asked,holding the key to the lock. Child? Baekho turned his attention to the sniffle again as a small familiar child came into view. He gasped, unable to tell where he had seen him before.</p><p>"Yes, mother."</p><p>"You know I'm only doing this because I love you, right?"</p><p>"Yes, mother," the child sobbed as he stood up from behind a box. Tears stained his cheeks as he hastily rubbed them off. Baekho was confused and waved his hands once he got onto his two feet.</p><p>"Hello?" They ignored him as the child walked towards his mother and was led out. Not wanting to be locked in, Baekho rushed out as fast as his aching body could bring him. He gasped at where he was. This couldn't be. It was slightly different yet he knew this place. It was the garden behind Minhyun's home except instead of the straight rows of flowers that it currently had, this one was like a maze. Full of twists and turns. Which meant... This was Minhyun's home, wasn't it? Baekho followed the mother and child while rubbing his shoulders, trying to ease the pain. They entered the house and Baekho knew for sure that it was the house he had been staying in for the past months. The interior was exactly the same except for the fact that it had photographs on its walls. Baekho gazed at them, studying the family of three in them. Baekho frowned, wondering why the grown male in the photo resembled Minhyun yet not at the same time.</p><p>"Get your coat. We are leaving soon."</p><p>"A-again, mother? I... I'm not clean."</p><p>"Do you want to get time out again? You will listen to me and do as I say."</p><p>Baekho raised his brows when he heard those words. They sounded... Familiar. Minhyun had talked to him like that before. In a different way but the same condescending tone. It couldn't be. Baekho looked at the child who bowed and hurried up the stairs. His feet followed the child immediately. No way. He went upstairs and into the same bedroom, gasping as he saw how everything was still the same.</p><p>"Minhyun," He blurted out towards the child who was crying while opening the same drawer filled with a neverending number of gloves and pulling one pair out before taking a handkerchief to wipe whatever dirt he could off his face. He rubbed his tears and tried not to cry further but his small frame was shaking. Baekho just wanted to hug the child and tell him everything was going to be okay even though he himself wasn't entirely sure what was going on. The child took his coat and wore his gloves before heading down again. Baekho followed again, unable to bring himself to leave the child's side. If this was real, then this might very well be Minhyun's past. He wasn't certain of it but he could feel it. How and why? He didn't know. Maybe the magical creature had more to it than meets the eye. Baekho thought about how it knocked out the ladies with just the orb-like things and maybe by some weird magical thing, it had happened to him too. Except that he had ended up in Minhyun's past somehow.</p><p>They rode in a carriage, which he managed to get on before the door shut, all the way to the heart of the city. It looked a little different to the one Baekho had just recently seen. There was no huge fountain and the skies looked dimmer here as if there was something hovering over it constantly. It made Baekho feel uneasy at heart. The place just felt wrong. The mother and child walked up to the fountain and they sat by it. Baekho wondered what they were doing out here until someone approached them. He stood close and listened in on the conversation.He would usually be against eavesdropping but it seemed like no one could see him right now. He might as well be invisible.</p><p>"How much for the treatment?"</p><p>"10,000."</p><p>"Isn't that too much?"</p><p>"Do you want to be cured or not? Scram if you do not."</p><p>"Alright, fine. But this better not be some quack medicine!"</p><p>"Are you questioning me?"</p><p>Money was handed over and Baekho raised his brows as the mother glared at the child, nudging the soulless boy who gazed up. The man removed his gloves and two very sickly looking hands with red veins and thin skin exposed themselves. Baekho watched the child grimace.</p><p>"D-do I have to, mother?"</p><p>"You'll do anything for me, right, my child?" the mother cooed and the child gulped.</p><p>"Yes, mother." The child took off his gloves and reluctantly held the man's hand. Soft warm light wrapped his arms before the man started to glow too. His hands slowly reverted back to its normal healthy state.</p><p>"Ooh.. You're really the real deal."</p><p>"Of course I am! Now you better spread the word or I'll be taking that additional 5000. And make sure to GIVE me that sweet vote FOR the mayor's position."</p><p>"You bet I will."</p><p>The child immediately pulled his hands away once the healing was completed and wiped his hands off his pants with a little frown. Baekho felt horrified. The mother was using the child for his powers to gain money! Status! How could she?! Baekho reached for the child, wanting him to stop but he gasped when his hand went right through as if he was a ghost. The child seemed to react a little by looking towards Baekho's reaction but the glassy look in his eyes pierced Baekho's heart even more even after he turned back. It was so null of life or hope. Just two dark black orbs devoid of excitement. He felt so sorry for the child.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Baekho!" Minhyun shouted as he shot up from his lying position, hand stretched out. He gasped when light hit his eyes and he shut them tightly while groaning.</p><p>"Mum!! Mum?!!"</p><p>He gasped again and opened his eyes, turning his head just in time to see a little kid run into the room he was in. Confused, he looked around in the unfamiliar room. It was a small cottage that had a decent amount of things for a simple livelihood. Most of the things were made of wood like the short bench, the table and even the floor Minhyun currently laid on. He groaned and rubbed his forehead as he turned to the child who seemed to be jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p>"Excuse me, child. Where am I?" He asked the kid but the kid totally ignored him as if he wasn't there.</p><p>"Oh,sweetie, what is it?" Minhyun turned around to find a gentle looking lady enter the cottage with a basket of freshly plucked fruits and placed it on the table. Minhyun frowned and waved a little.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Look, mum. I caught a bug in my room!" the boy said in an energetic voice.</p><p>"Oh! You should release it. Remember what I told you about keeping the bugs you find."</p><p>"Excuse me?!"</p><p>"I can't keep them because they will die. I know, I know." The boy pouted and Minhyun felt a little irritated from getting ignored. He managed to get up and approached the duo but before he could touch them, the child ran right through him and made him gasp out in surprise. "I'll let it go now!" Minhyun looked down at his body that was still intact and blinked. The lady stood up and smiled.</p><p>"Be careful, honey. Don't accidentally fall into any ditches."</p><p>"What's... What's going on?" Minhyun muttered to himself as he turned around and watched the kid run. He followed as if the boy was a ray of sunlight and exited the house. He was greeted by the most unexpected scenery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden shimmering paddy fields spread across the lands along with green vegetables and plants. Small cottages stood between every few acres of land and even the one Minhyun was in was smack dab in the middle of the paddy fields. Minhyun was surprised because all of these had been wiped out by the black plague that struck them years ago. The whole land was barren and reeked of death. Nothing grew on it anymore yet here, everything was still alive. Still full of life and a future. Minhyun struck with the thought that this was how the land used to be before the plague happened. He felt suffocated with that knowledge. He never thought he would be able to see the outskirts of his town lush and filled with so much-<br/>
"Ouch!"<br/>
Minhyun broke out from his daze as the child cried out. He looked at the child who pouted and pulled a stupid face at the bug who hurt him. It clicked then and there. This was no mere child. He stood up and smiled as the bug hid itself between the shrubs. Minhyun would know that smile anywhere.<br/>
"Baekho?"<br/>
"Dongho! If you're free, come and help me."<br/>
"Dad! Coming!"<br/>
Minhyun whipped his head in the direction of the new voice and took notice of a man in the middle of the fields, cutting down the paddy. The child ran to his father excitedly and only then Minhyun took notice of the way the child was dressed. He wore simple ragged clothes but his arms and legs were all bandaged up like a mummy's. There was no denying it. It was Baekho. Minhyun contemplated following the child into the paddy fields though, unsure how this whole situation would affect him. He could only guess during the creature's explosion earlier, it may have perhaps used the last of its strength to put him into a nightmare except this had nothing to do with him. This was Baekho's past.<br/>
Still, it was intriguing enough for Minhyun to be content to stay in whatever this place is. He wanted to know what happened to Baekho. To his parents. Compelled by that thought, he took a step into the paddy field.<br/>
~~~<br/>
"Why are you so useless?! You can't even get me enough to afford a dress! Hopeless!"<br/>
"No, please. Stop hitting him," Baekho cried out despite knowing they couldn't see or hear him. He could only watch the child cry as he fell to the ground again for the third time while holding his red cheek.<br/>
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, mother. I'll do better."<br/>
"Sorry? Do you think being sorry can help you? Without money and status, you will die! Your father left us early with less than a dime to survive with. You better pick up your slack or I am locking you up in the storage again!" the lady yelled in the sharpest and meanest tone Baekho had ever heard in his life directed towards a child.<br/>
"No, mother. Please, anything but the storage room. It's scary in there," He sobbed and pleaded with his mother.<br/>
"Go back to your room now!"<br/>
"Yes, mother."<br/>
Baekho held back his tears as he went along with the child back to the room. He couldn't believe a mother would treat her own son like that. The child sobbed and rubbed his tears as he curled up in bed and wrapped the blanket around himself tightly.<br/>
"Father... Father, why did you have to leave so soon? Now, mother is always mad at me even though she loves me," the child sobbed and Baekho shook his head.<br/>
"No. Minhyun... That's not it," He said softly, his heart breaking at its very core.<br/>
"Father... If I'm always nice, she will become gentle again, right? If I become the perfect son, she will love me like she used to, right?"<br/>
"Minhyun, you're breaking my heart." Baekho squatted beside the sobbing child and wished, prayed so hard that he could fix this. To make it all better but he knew deep down, he couldn't. The scars ran deep within Minhyun and had affected him even after he grew up, making him what he was today. "Oh, Minhyun. This is why you didn't want to share your pain with me. There's no way I would have been able to understand it."<br/>
Baekho's tears flowed as he was grief-stricken for the other. He cried alongside the child until the child fell asleep, gently hovering his hand over the sleeping child's face even though he couldn't touch him.<br/>
"You'll be fine. You'll grow up just fine."<br/>
~~~<br/>
"-put it here. And we are done! Thanks, Dongho. You did wonderful."<br/>
"Hehe! See, dad? Even I can do something with my hands like this."<br/>
"I never said you couldn't. Good job, my boy."<br/>
Minhyun could almost feel jealous of the father and son interaction that was happening before him but at the same time, he couldn't. Not when he knew that they were no longer around and Baekho had been left all alone. He stepped aside as the child and his father lifted the crop-filled baskets up and headed back home. He also felt sorrowful that Baekho was so different from the person he knew, so full of joy and free from any hint of worries. No tears, no screams, no sadness. Just a child who loved his family as much as they loved him.<br/>
"Hey, dad. When can we go to town? You said there would be a festival going on soon, right?"<br/>
"I did. Well, if you help out with this year's harvest, surely we can pack up soon and reach town in time for it. What do you say, bud?"<br/>
"I'll help!"<br/>
"We can probably open a mini booth there too. I heard people there pay more for our harvests."<br/>
"Wow! Then we can buy a horse or maybe a chicken."<br/>
"You got that right."<br/>
"Dad?"<br/>
"Mm?"<br/>
"I love you," the child said followed by a bright giggle. Minhyun noticed the distant look that flashed in the father's eyes before he patted the child on the back.<br/>
"I love you too, my son."<br/>
Minhyun stood there, staring at the two with a heavy heart. If the black plague hadn't happened, would Baekho have had to suffer the way he did when Minhyun first found him? Or would he still be happy, grown up and with his parents?<br/>
~~~<br/>
"Stop, please. When will it stop?" Baekho cried as he couldn't take it anymore. So much pain, so much sorrow. He thought he had seen the worst of it. He thought he had felt the worst of it but clearly this was just as overwhelming as that time. He never wanted to make someone stop so badly. He never wanted to hold someone and unleashed his powers onto them so badly. "You have to stop hurting him."<br/>
But she didn't stop and neither did his powers, constantly keeping him alive, constantly healing him. It wasn't a gift. It was a curse. Baekho thought his powers to take life was a curse but right now, Minhyun's powers to sustain it was his own curse. No matter how much his mother hurt him, his powers would just heal over them and he would seem fine. Normal. Just like any other child would. No matter how much the child begged her to stop, she didn't. And it only got worse. Baekho wanted it all to stop. He wanted to stop watching it because there was nothing he could do but watch him suffer.<br/>
"My dear, you know I'm only doing this because I love you."<br/>
Those words made Baekho feel like he was going insane. "You wouldn't hurt him if you loved him. Stop lying."<br/>
"Yes, mother."<br/>
"Minhyun, please. Wake up. Can't you see she's hurting you?" But Baekho knew the one who needed to wake up was him. He was stuck in this nightmare that wasn't his but it was still a nightmare to him. If he thought seeing Minhyun on the verge of death was horrifying, this probably topped that. "I want to wake up. I don't want to see anymore. Make it stop."<br/>
~~~<br/>
The child excitedly explained to his parents about something Minhyun didn't understand but he enjoyed listening to it all the same as he sat in the same room as them. It felt warm and lovely. His parents laughed at his little antics and nonsensical ways of telling the story. It made Minhyun smile too. There was just so much love between them that he could tell where Baekho got that trait from now and why he wasn't able to tell him if he liked him or not. Minhyun guessed it was probably because of how different his version of love was compared to his parents that it confused the male. He couldn't blame Baekho for being unable to accept him. He hurt him. The one he said he would love and protect. Minhyun gripped his elbows and thinned his lips.<br/>
"Alright, honey. That's enough story for today. It's time to put you to bed."<br/>
"Aww. But mum! I've been good. I helped dad today. Can't I stay up for just a little longer?"<br/>
"Nuh uh. You need to rest."<br/>
"Daddddd."<br/>
"Haha. Go on, Dongho. Don't make your mum mad."<br/>
"Ugh. Fine. But if I get up early tomorrow, can I find Aron to play with?"<br/>
"Yes you can."<br/>
"Yay! Thanks, dad."<br/>
"Honey."<br/>
"Oh, come on. He did help a lot today."<br/>
Minhyun got up to follow the child and his mother to his bedroom. It was small and Minhyun had to duck to enter the room but the two inside didn't seem to mind. They looked comfortable as they laid on the small bed together.<br/>
"Mum... Is there really a doctor in town that can heal me?"<br/>
"We don't know for sure until we try, Dongho."<br/>
"Okay. I pray there is one. I want to be able to hug dad like I hug you."<br/>
"Oh my sweet boy. Your dad will be very happy to hear that. Now sleep tight."<br/>
"Good night, mum. I love you..." The child's voice trailed off as he shut his eyes and snored lightly.<br/>
"Good night. I love you too." Minhyun felt tears sting his eyes, watching them. He quickly left the room but stopped when he noticed Baekho's father removing the cloth wrapped around his own hands. Minhyun gasped when he saw what had happened to his hands. Aged. Dry. Flaky skin. The father took a cream and gently applied them on his hands with a thin smile.<br/>
"Does it still hurt?"<br/>
Minhyun jumped when Baekho's mother suddenly spoke from behind him and walked right through him to join the father at the table.<br/>
"Nope. It won't ever hurt as much as him suffering. I see him holding back so much when he's around me. That hurts more than what he could ever do to me. He's my son and yet I can't hold him like one."<br/>
"It'll be fine. We will be able to find someone who can fix this."<br/>
"But what if no one can? What if Dongho is doomed to suffer for the rest of his life? I don't want the innocent boy to have to go through this."<br/>
"Then we will find someone suitable for him. Someone who won't get affected by his powers."<br/>
"What if we don't find them even when we grow older? Too old to do anything anymore."<br/>
"Honey, it's alright. Dongho is strong. He will be able to live through it."<br/>
"You're right. Sorry for being so down. I'm just... Worried about him," the father sighed and the mother chuckled.<br/>
"I know. That's very cute of you. Your son worries for you just as much as you worry for him."<br/>
Minhyun glanced back into the room. He walked in and squatted beside the vulnerable sleeping child. He tried to grab the blanket but it slipped through his fingers. He sighed and sat there, watching the peaceful child sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Broken Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Baekho thought he had seen the worst of it, he wasn't prepared for the next moment he opened his eyes back into this nightmare. It felt like days had passed since he had been stuck here yet, still, he couldn't wake up from it. A shrill scream jolted him from his very brief sleep as if time just zipped past and he was awake again. He rubbed his eyes and gasped when he couldn't see Minhyun on his bed anymore. He pushed himself up from his kneeling position and rushed out from the room. He had found out that he just walked through walls and doors too and couldn't interact with most of the objects too. He gasped when he saw Minhyun clinging onto his mother, trying to stop her from doing something. He approached them cautiously, eyes widening when he saw a bloodied knife that they were both trying to battle out of each other's hold. There was a thin red line across her neck and Baekho could only suspect that she had tried to cut herself.Minhyun was trying to take the knife from her while yelling at her to stop. Both their fingers bled but unlike Minhyun, she wasn't healing.<br/>
"Why? Why do you have to be the one who could heal? Why couldn't your father heal? Then he wouldn't have died and left us alone. Why did he have to care about all those savages and die?"<br/>
"Please, mother. Don't do this. I'll do better. Please."<br/>
"You can never do better! You can never replace your father. You can never be him."<br/>
Minhyun gasped and let go, holding onto his mother and healing her instead. She dropped the knife and hugged him as well.<br/>
"Why, Minhyun, my son. Why do I have to be like this. All I wanted was to love you."<br/>
Minhyun shut his eyes and didn't say a word. What could he say?<br/>
~~~<br/>
"I'll be home soon!"<br/>
Minhyun followed the cheerful kid out from his home to find his friend. He watched as the child hopped around excitedly while looking at  nature along the way. He wondered if his experience living by the outskirts was what had helped him survive in the forest. Now that he thought about it, how long had it been since Baekho started living in the forest? He had never mentioned of a home to go back to either. The child Dongho ran up to the neighbour's house and knocked on the door, humming as he bounced on his two feet and waited. The door opened and a young boy about his age or maybe older poked his head out too.<br/>
"Aron, Aron, let's play together!"<br/>
"Ah. Dongho, I'm sorry. My mum says I can't play with you anymore."<br/>
"Eh... But why? Even Jason from three doors away can't play with me either. Have I done something wrong?"<br/>
"N-no! She says that you...you will make me sick so I can't play with you."<br/>
"B-but I promise I won't! As long as we don't touch, my mother says I can play."<br/>
"I'm sorry, Dongho. Maybe when we grow older, we can play together."<br/>
The child pouted. "You promise?"<br/>
"I promise."<br/>
Dongho smiled a tiny bit and waved before sulking as he turned around. Minhyun wanted to pat him and tell him that it's okay and that he would stay with him no matter what but he knew the other couldn't hear him. The child sighed and continued walking along the street, kicking small pebbles off the road.<br/>
"Why can't anyone play with me? I promised not to touch them or hug them," the child spoke to himself as he stared down at the ground. Minhyun felt bad for the other. "This is not fair! Ugh." The child sat down by the roadside and picked up a stick, poking at the shrubs. Minhyun squatted beside him and looked around at his lush surroundings. It still felt so unnatural to think that things used to look like this. He wondered if the black plague was what chased Baekho away from his home and how most of the people ended up in the slums.<br/>
"When you grow up, you're going to an amazing person," Minhyun said to the child even though he couldn't hear him. "You forgive people easily and that takes a lot of strength too. You love people no matter what they are and who they are. I can never be like you."<br/>
The pair's attention was distracted when they heard a dog barking and wailing as if it was struggling and in need of help. Without a second thought, the child was already on his feet and running towards that direction. Minhyun followed along and gasped when he saw a puppy drowning. Dongho hesitated to jump in as he looked around.<br/>
"Help! Somebody! Help!"<br/>
Minhyun would help but he couldn't even hold the puppy if he went in. This was hopeless. The puppy was going to drown. Dongho gasped and threw his sandals off.<br/>
"Baekho, wait."<br/>
He dove in and swam to the puppy, catching hold of it. "I got you. I got you. Wait, stop struggling."<br/>
The child tried his best to lift the puppy out from the water and away from his skin but it's thrashing wasn't easy for him to handle and the puppy clawed at his cheek, resulting in a rotting paw as Dongho managed to pull it and himself out from the water. The puppy whined and cried. "Oh no. I'm so sorry, puppy. I'm sorry."<br/>
"What is this?" Dongho and Minhyun turned their heads to find a rather grown lady standing there.<br/>
"The puppy was drowning. I had to-"<br/>
"Oh god. What have you done to its body?"<br/>
"Huh?" Dongho looked down and gasped. Parts of his bandages had come loose in the water, resulting in the puppy's body breaking and aging. "I'm so sorry."<br/>
"How could you?! Get away from it, you monster! This is why I told the chief to have you guys thrown out. You will only hurt all of us!"<br/>
"What... That's unreasonable," Minhyun gasped but he realised Dongho was already crying.<br/>
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."<br/>
"Come here. I'm going to bring you to the chief at once!" The lady tried to reach for Dongho but he screamed and swatted her hand. She shrieked as parts of her skin became flaky and covered with rashes. "Oh god! You monster! I'll have you burnt on a stake!"<br/>
"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Dongho pushed himself up and started to run but more people were already coming out from their house to see what the commotion was about. Minhyun followed the running child back to his home. He burst into the house and slammed the door shut.<br/>
"Dongho? What's wrong?"<br/>
The child immediately attached himself to his mother and cried. "I didn't mean to. I touched her. And the puppy. I didn't mean to!"<br/>
"Calm down. Tell me what happened."<br/>
"I didn't mean to," He bawled and the door started rattling as the villagers demanded for  the child.<br/>
"Hand the devil over!"<br/>
"Burn him!"<br/>
"He will bring death upon us all!"<br/>
"Oh no. Dongho, go hide in your room."<br/>
"No, no, no. Mum, don't leave me alone. Please."<br/>
"Dongho, it'll be fine. I'll just talk to them."<br/>
"No, mum, please. I don't want them to hurt you. Mum." His mother kissed his forehead and put him down. He didn't dare follow her to the door so he ran into his room and hid under his blanket. She opened the door but held her ground even as they tried to force their way in.<br/>
"Enough! Leave my child alone!"<br/>
"He is the devil! Look at what he did to me!"<br/>
"Maybe you deserve it for being such a potty mouth. He didn't mean to do it."<br/>
"He hit me!"<br/>
"And he hurt my dog!"<br/>
"Dongho would never hurt anyone. Leave my home."<br/>
"No, break through and kill him before he kills us all."<br/>
"I won't let you!" Dongho's father yelled from outside as he ran back from the paddy field. "Scram!" He was swinging a sickle around and several of them backed off. "None of you will touch even a hair on my son! You will have to get past me first!"<br/>
"He will only bring destruction upon us! Our children deserve better."<br/>
"My son is innocent. Whatever you are accusing him of is not true."<br/>
Minhyun couldn't bear to watch the scene unfold and headed into the room to sit by the sniffling child, hugging his legs while hidden under the covers. He sighed and sat on the floor.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Baekho had no more energy to shed tears even as the situation worsened tremendously. He had to watch as the child was dragged out from his house in cuffs and chains all the way to the fountain just because he didn't want to use his powers anymore. He was exhausted of them and could barely heal anymore without proper rest. Minhyun stared at the crinkly hands in front of him and refused to heal them until his mother pulled the chain forward, forcing him to hold the hands that made him grimace. His light shone dimly and it took much longer to heal one person than its usual. Their return wasn't much either and Baekho knew what that meant. Another beating, another scolding, another day in the cold wet storage. Alone.<br/>
He could see the emotions dying from within Minhyun as well. The child no longer apologised to his mother. No longer told the mother that he loved her back. No longer smiled. No longer felt anything. Not even when he was hit. Nothing. He was like an empty hollow husk that simply followed orders and said nothing.<br/>
Upon reaching their house, Baekho shut his eyes and ears. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to see it. He went straight to the room and waited with his arms wrapped around his legs until the child came back inside. His weakening powers  were unable to heal the hand marks on his cheeks. He watched the child climb onto the bed and lay down without a word. Without a sob. Silence.<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Until it was midnight. The child sat up. He got off his bed and Baekho followed. His stomach growled and Baekho thought he was going to get food as they headed into the kitchen but instead, the child grabbed a knife.<br/>
"Minhyun? What are you doing?" Baekho asked although Minhyun wouldn't respond to him. Instead the child just blankly walked towards his mother's room. "No, Minhyun. Stop! There has to be another way to go about this. You don't have to kill your own mother." But Baekho couldn't stop him. Even as he turned the knob of her bedroom door. He paused for a moment, scanning the room. The figure lying on the bed. The half empty glass by her bedside drawer along with an empty bottle. He walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it. Baekho breathed in sharply, watching as the child placed one leg over the body. "Minhyun, please tell me you didn't do it."<br/>
"Mother... You no longer love me. So I can no longer love you too," the child spoke in a voice so drained of any emotion that it sent chills down Baekho's spine. He knew exactly the voice Minhyun used with him before he had warmed up to him. This was the point in his life where everything had reached its limit. "I'm not sorry for what I'm about to. I'm allowing you to meet Father. Just as you would want."<br/>
Minhyun lifted the knife and Baekho gasped. He took notice of how his mother never once stirred and paused. Tears streaming down his eyes.<br/>
"You did it, didn't you? Killed yourself before you gave me the chance," the child sobbed but plunged the knife down into her unmoving chest. Again and again.<br/>
Over and over and over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Tearful Rouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are they gone?" the child asked as his mother entered the room. Minhyun moved out of the way as she nodded and sat down beside him on the bed.<br/>
"Yes. There's nothing you have to worry about. Your father and I dealt with it."<br/>
"Mum... Am I... Really a monster?"<br/>
"No, Dongho. You're the sweetest boy I've ever known." She held his hands and gently kissed them. "You're not a monster." She held his cheeks and gently caressed them. "I promise you I'll protect you."<br/>
"Really?"<br/>
"Yes. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone have you. I love you, Dongho." She pulled him into a tight hug and he returned in. His father stood by the door and pursed his lips. Minhyun didn't like the look on his face, knowing that it only held regret and disappointment for being unable to cheer his son up like his mother.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Baekho's eyes shot open and he gasped sharply. He blinked furiously as he realised that he was awake. For real. He was back in reality but how? When? He sat up and groaned, immediately realising that he wasn't in Minhyun's room. He was in the room with the power nullifying magic. Was this what had made him break out of the nightmare? But what was he doing in here? Minhyun. Did Minhyun put him in here? He looked at his leg and gasped. No, no, no. He grasped at the cuff on his leg, feeling a wave of deja vu hitting him. It was just as unpleasant as the first time he had been chained in Minhyun's room but somehow part of him just knew that this wasn't Minhyun's doing. He got off the bed, not bothering with the pain that still coursed through his body. He tried to reach for the door but fell short. Then he started yelling.<br/>
"Minhyun! Minhyun! Please! If you're out there! Please!" He pulled at the chain and somehow the nightmare memories flooded his system. Actual tears streamed down his face as he continued screaming for the hero.<br/>
"Please! I need you!"<br/>
~~~<br/>
But peaceful times were over.<br/>
That very same night, Minhyun heard loud thumps. He got up and walked through the walls until he was outside. He gasped as he watched the villagers storm up to Dongho's home with fire in their hands. Bad feelings grabbed his gut as he hurried back inside.<br/>
"Burn them! Burn them all alive!" Screams echoed from the outside. "Burn them as they sleep! Let none of them escape!"<br/>
Dread filled Minhyun's system but there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run.<br/>
"Dongho, wake up. We have to leave now."<br/>
"Hnn? Mum... But it's so late."<br/>
"I'm sorry, Dongho. We have to go." Minhyun watched as the mother carried her sleepy child. His father joined them in the living room but the fire had already started, burning the sides of the house.<br/>
"From the back. Maybe we can still make it."<br/>
But it was too late. Fire raged from all directions, smoke filled their house and suffocated their lungs as they coughed. If only I can heal, Minhyun thought. He could have saved them. He could have changed their lives. He could have but there was no changing it.<br/>
"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" Dongho wailed as he started being more conscious by the second.<br/>
"Shhh... My child. You'll be fine. You'll be fine," his mother said while caressing his cheek.<br/>
"No, mum! Tell me what's going on. The fire. Why is there fire?"<br/>
His mother collapsed onto the floor while hugging him tightly. "We will be fine." She cried while his father tried to find something to put out the fire or even break a wall so they could run but the fire spread mercilessly as the wind was strong that night. There was no escape and Dongho could only cough while holding onto his mother.<br/>
"Mum, I don't want us to die," the innocent child said, starting to cry at the realisation that they were about to burn to death.<br/>
"Shhh. It's fine. Everything will be fine," she said calmly while rubbing his tears with her thumb. Dongho's father joined the hug, not bothering if his son was killing him anymore. If he was going to die, he would rather have a last time holding onto the child that he cherished the most.<br/>
"We will protect you, my son," He said while kissing his head.<br/>
"Dad, if you do that..." Dongho cried when he saw what had become of his father's body just from showing him affection. He clung onto the older man's shirt and sobbed into his chest as they embraced him.<br/>
"I love you, Dongho. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're lesser than them," His father said while patting his head.<br/>
"I love you too, my sunshine. Always cherish the ones you love, okay?"<br/>
"Mum, dad."<br/>
Minhyun himself cried at the show of affection Dongho's parents had for him. They didn't deserve to die. They didn't deserve any of this. The roof of the house collapsed and Minhyun had to shut his eyes as it all fell apart around him. The fire blazed and spread wildly. He gasped when he heard the crowd outside cheered.<br/>
"No... You don't deserve this," Minhyun whispered as he watched the house burn down. It didn't take long though before something else happened. The same spot where Dongho and his family was started growing black, spreading across every inch of the fallen house and smothering the flames. He watched as Dongho sat up in the middle of the wreckage, eyes filled with sadness. There was just so much of it as the child turned to look at his parents, both gone. Both from protecting him. One taken by the impact of the roof falling, the other from his own powers. He looked at the crowd who shifted away from him.<br/>
"Why... Why did you have to take them? Why couldn't you have just taken me?" Dongho sobbed and then, he screamed. He clutched his head and curled on the ground, screaming in a high pitched tone. The exact same black swirls that had caused Minhyun to black out before appeared again but this time, more intense and much more emotional that Minhyun could feel even in his non-physical form, shaking in his knees. The black covered the ground, killing everything in its way. The people ran but they weren't fast enough. As if they were melting into nothing but bones.They fell where they stood. Minhyun was horrified, seeing such a display of power. This... This was the black plague. This was Dongho's doing. This is what took his father's life and threw his mother into a spiral. He couldn't believe it. His own life destroyed, the black plague sent the whole town into a loss and it was all... It was all Dongho. But it wasn't because of him. The people had pushed him to the edge, got his parents killed. An innocent family of three. Minhyun felt utterly horrified as he looked around. Birds dropped dead, melting into puddles of goop and feathered mess. Any kind of animals or trees weren't safe, wiped off as the black just kept on spreading and spreading. All the lands taken in one fell swoop. Minhyun's own father and everyone Baekho knew were no exception to his powers. The sky darkened considerably and Minhyun looked up, blinking as rain started falling as if crying for the soul who had just lost everything. Dongho sniffled and looked up, whimpering as he saw the consequences of his berserked powers.<br/>
"No... No. No. Take me. Why won't you take me?" He cried to the skies and Minhyun took a shaky breath. Even now, Dongho suffered from the power of taking other's lives. He now understood why it hurt the other so much to take one. How, no matter how much he forced him, Dongho would never take another life with his own hands.<br/>
He felt himself falling and soon he sat up in his room, conscious again. Yells were the first things that filled his hearing. He glanced around his room, confused when Baekho wasn't beside him. He got up, stumbling slightly before he regained his balance and hurried out of his room. He heard yelling from outside and also yelling from the direction of the nullifying room. He ran there first. Two guards stood in front of it, immediately guarding up when they saw Minhyun approaching.<br/>
"Baekho? Baekho!" Minhyun yelled in response when he could hear the other crying for him. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing?! Why did you lock him in there?"<br/>
"Sir, please let us explain first. This is the safest place for him now."<br/>
"Move out of my way!" Minhyun snapped and shoved one of them aside. He glared at the other, challenging him to try to stop him but he didn't. Minhyun tried the door knob but it was locked. He snapped his head back at them. "Give me the key."<br/>
"Sir, please. The people want him. Something happened."<br/>
"Did I stutter? Give. Me. The. Key!"<br/>
The guards gulped and exchanged nervous looks but handed him the key. Minhyun bared his teeth at them before unlocking the door. He opened it and gasped as the sight of Baekho on the floor, trying to reach the door while crying out his name. He immediately dropped to his knees and embraced him.<br/>
"Minhyunnnnn," Baekho wailed as he hugged him back in return.<br/>
"I'm here. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," Minhyun apologised even though now he knew he could never apologise enough for what he had tried to make the other do or for whatever he had gone through with him. Baekho didn't deserve to suffer. Baekho didn't deserve anything bad that happened to him.<br/>
"Minhyun. I was so scared."<br/>
"It's alright. I'm here now. Okay? Everything will be fine." Minhyun moved back and cupped his cheeks, gently rubbing his thumbs over them just as how Baekho's mother did. Baekho was stunned for awhile, eyes staring at Minhyun.<br/>
"Minhyun?"<br/>
"Mmm?"<br/>
"Are you alright?"<br/>
"Why do you ask?"<br/>
"You're crying and... And I saw your mother. I saw... I saw what she did. Oh...." Baekho couldn't help his tears running again. Minhyun blinked away his tears and patted Baekho's head as he held onto him with the other arm.<br/>
"Oh." So he knew. Minhyun guessed the creature had used the last of its energy to try to put them to sleep but instead of haunting them with their own nightmares, it had somehow exchanged them. "I saw it too. Your home. Your parents."<br/>
Baekho gasped and looked at him hopefully. "Do you mean in heaven?"<br/>
"Huh?" Minhyun was a little dumbfounded that Baekho didn't realise that he had seen Baekho's past but he decided to play along. "Yes. Yes."<br/>
"How are they? Are they doing fine?"<br/>
"Yes, they're happy," Minhyun said softly, trying to force a smile as Baekho wiped his tears and chuckled lightly.<br/>
"I'm so glad. I'm so glad they're okay."<br/>
Minhyun felt so wrong lying to Baekho but it made him feel better so he didn't feel all that bad about it. The yelling outside continued to distract him though as he kept glancing at the door. Baekho took notice of the yelling since he couldn't hear it earlier with the door shut.<br/>
"What's going on outside?"<br/>
"I'm not sure. But I'll go and check it. Stay here and wait for me, okay?"<br/>
"No, please don't go." Baekho clung onto Minhyun as he got up and Minhyun raised his brows. Minhyun gulped but he didn't dare bring Baekho down with him.<br/>
"Baekho, listen. I promised you I will never leave you alone and I keep my promises, okay? I'll be right back before you even know it."<br/>
"Minhyun, please," Baekho pleaded with him and it shattered his heart a little. He saw the chain on Baekho's ankle and realised why the other wasn't able to get any closer to the door. He turned to his guards.<br/>
"Take it off. Take off the cuff. He doesn't need it," Minhyun snapped and the guards both shook in their shoes but neither dared to approach Baekho. "Why are you just standing there?! Give me the goddamn key if you aren't going to do it."<br/>
"But sir-"<br/>
"Give it to me," Minhyun hissed through gritted teeth, eyes flaring and immediately they handed him the key. Minhyun placed it onto Baekho's palm and closed it. "Just wait for me. I will find out what's happening and come back to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hurtful Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We demand that the monster be handed to us!!"<br/>
"Kill him! Why are you hiding him?!"<br/>
"He took my parents! He deserves death!"<br/>
Minhyun stood at his door, listening to the screams of the citizens. One of his guards approached him.<br/>
"Tell me what happened. How long were we unconscious? How long has this been going on for?"<br/>
"When we found you and sir Baekho, everything within a mile radius was dead. Just like the black plague. Only infected survivors and dead bodies. Animals and humans alike. Black smoke. The both of you were out cold for two nights and a day. We managed to bring you home before this started but it has been going on for a full day now. They blame sir Baekho for it and they're calling him the death bringer."<br/>
Minhyun felt his blood ran cold as he listened to the report. Baekho was just trying to help him to fight against the magical wolf creature who had multiple magic abilities. He didn't mean to unleash this much power. Minhyun blamed himself for letting Baekho out of his sight for even a moment. If it hadn't been for the little girl who told him where Baekho had gone, he wouldn't have found him. He still didn't know why Baekho had walked to the alley alone instead of waiting for him. Was the creature attracted to Baekho somehow? Or was it Baekho? But that wasn't important right now. What was important was that he find a way to calm down the raging crowd who demanded Baekho's death just as his villagers once had condemned him and his parents to death. Minhyun wasn't going to let history repeat itself. He thanked the guard, took a deep breath and walked out. Guards held back the rattling gate and he walked right up to it.<br/>
"Enough!" he yelled in his loudest tone above the shouting. It ceased as they realised that it was their hero. Whispers started amongst them. "This behavior towards my home is unacceptable."<br/>
"Why are you hiding the devil, hero?! Aren't you supposed to be on our side?" someone yelled.<br/>
"I am not hiding the devil. All of you are mistaken."<br/>
"How could that be?! He was the cause of the black plague. He killed everyone!"<br/>
"That is not true! The true cause of the black plague was the villagers who set his house on fire, burning every crop in its way."<br/>
People gasped and started talking. "But everything he touches dies."<br/>
"That is also not true! I do not die when he comes in contact with me."<br/>
"Isn't that because you can heal?!"<br/>
Minhyun frowned as he knew that was true. Because of his own healing powers, Baekho's powers were cancelled out. "While what you say it's true, it is still undeniable that not everyone he touches will die. Nobody is to request for his death or you will have to go through me. As for what happened in the alley that night, he was only trying to protect me from a creature I was trying to protect the lot of you from. It was strong, much stronger than me. Had it not been for him, more people would have fallen victim to it."<br/>
"Why have we not heard of such a creature?!"<br/>
"Are you lying to us?"<br/>
"No. The mayor did not want to cause a worry outbreak amongst you guys so he asked me to keep silent about it. Two of my guards and me personally are living proof that the creature does exist and that this person is not a killer but a healer under the right circumstances. Facing it, I came close to death. Had it not been for the person you accuse of causing the black plague, I would no longer be alive now. He is not what you think. He is a genuinely good person and I hope all of you find it within yourself to forgive him and me. If only I were stronger, this wouldn't have happened. I am very sorry to all of you as the hero. I am afraid such a title does not suit me if I am incapable of even protecting those dear to me."<br/>
That made the group of rioters calmed down and whispered amongst themselves. Minhyun wished, oh, how he wished so badly to just wipe out all of them. Then no one would ever dare threaten to kill Baekho again. No one. He clenched his fists and told himself that he had to hold back. Hold those thoughts back. Play the nice guy. Be the nice pitiful hero.<br/>
"We are sorry, hero."<br/>
"Yes. We did not know."<br/>
"Forgive our rudeness."<br/>
"No, I understand fully how you feel because the black plague had also taken the life of my father. Yet I will not blame him for it. It is not his fault entirely. Situations and outcomes had caused this to happen. I will do my very best to heal those that have been infected and not dead yet. Please, I hope you can still put your trust and hope in me."<br/>
"Yes, hero."<br/>
"We will follow you until the very end."<br/>
"Oh thank you. Please, please save my son."<br/>
Minhyun smiled hopefully and bowed to them as they bowed in return. He knew this wouldn't end so easily but for now, he had managed to quell the fire. He wasn't sure when it would start up again but he needed to act fast if he wanted to be ready for it. He noticed it was still dark out so he headed back inside as the crowd dispersed. Minhyun would have to heal the infected first thing in the morning to earn their trust back but now, he had a different matter to attend to as he rushed back inside.<br/>
Baekho was sitting right behind the door and Minhyun jumped when he almost walked right into him. Baekho got up at once and hugged Minhyun tightly. Minhyun pursed his lips and patted his back.<br/>
"I'm sorry about that," Minhyun said softly. Baekho shook his head.<br/>
"It's not your fault... What did they want? Who were they? What's going on?"<br/>
Minhyun gulped. He knew he should be honest with Baekho yet it was just so difficult sometimes when he knew how soft hearted the other was. What would happen if Minhyun told him that because he was trying to help him, he had caused another mini black plague to happen? Minhyun led him over to the bed and sat him down to prepare him. "Baekho... I will tell you the truth but promise me to listen until the end."<br/>
He held Baekho's hands and the other nodded. He let out his breath and wet his lips to prepare himself for it too.<br/>
"Those people yelling outside earlier were some citizens from the mid tier. Remember the creature that attacked me?"<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"You killed it with your powers but... At the same time, you had also... Unintentionally unleashed your powers and affected your surroundings. Our powers work similarly. When we reach a certain emotional threshold, our hands or bodies aren't the only things that allow our powers to flow through. Everything. Like a growing spherical energy, we will affect our surroundings as well."<br/>
Baekho gasped softly. "I....I did it again, didn't I?"<br/>
"But listen, listen, if it weren't for you, I would have been at death's door a second time. Many more people would have fallen prey to the creature. It’s thanks to you that it's gone now and it can no longer harm anyone. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened. Okay?"<br/>
Baekho stared into Minhyun's eyes, searching and searching but Minhyun meant every word he said. He forced back a sniffle and nodded. "Okay."<br/>
"Good..." Minhyun sighed and caressed his cheeks. Baekho was confused since it was suddenly a habit of Minhyun's and he knew very well who always did it whether to praise him or put him to sleep or comfort him.<br/>
"You really met my mother, didn't you?"<br/>
"I did."<br/>
Baekho closed his eyes and smiled a tiny bit as he let himself sink into the warm feeling. "Mum always did this. I loved it whenever she did it. Minhyun..."<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"This might be a little late but... I realise now, you really mean a lot to me too. It doesn't matter if I didn't really like you at the start, what matters is that I really care for you now. I like you. I really do. I'm really sorry it took me so long to realise this."<br/>
Minhyun was stunned. He wasn't expecting Baekho to suddenly just reply to his confession now. His eyes were stuck wide open and his hands stopped mid-air as Baekho looked up at him with gentle hazel eyes. He smiled and Minhyun smiled back. "I...I like you too. I'm really sorry for what I put you through. I didn't know how much it had affected you as a child. But now I know. I hope you forgive me."<br/>
"I forgive you. If it weren't for your mother, you would have grown up differently too. I'm really sorry I never fully understood you but now I do. So I hope you forgive me too."<br/>
"I..." I don't deserve to be forgiven. You deserve all the forgiveness in the world and mine amounts to nothing. "I forgive you too."<br/>
Baekho smiled and leaned his head against Minhyun's, holding onto him tightly. They both shut their eyes and just calmly listened to each other's breathing until they synced up. A moment of peace for the hectic moments that just passed. A moment of peace to just allow their emotions to process.<br/>
"Hey, Baekho. Let's go back to my room, okay?"<br/>
Baekho pursed his lips and moved away. He shook his head.<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"I don't want your guards and maids to all be scared for their lives. It'll be better for me to stay in this room. They put me  here because of that, right?"<br/>
"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're with me."<br/>
"Minhyun, it's fine. I can stay in this room."<br/>
“Okay. Then I'm staying here with you."<br/>
Baekho wanted to protest but then decided otherwise. He nodded instead. "I'll like that."<br/>
"Good. Cause I wasn't going to take no for an answer." Minhyun chuckled and kissed his cheek. Baekho smiled and hugged Minhyun.<br/>
"Thank you."<br/>
"Alright. We should definitely clean up and then have a proper sleep."<br/>
"Alright. Minhyun, I don't think we can fit in that small bathtub together though."<br/>
Minhyun raised his brows before laughing. "That's your concern? I can just go back to my room and take a bath before coming over. Most of my clothes are there too."<br/>
"Oh right. Okay." He let go of Minhyun who stood up and patted his head.<br/>
"You're too adorable. This is why I can't take my eyes off you for even a single second," Minhyun said and Baekho blushed a little. He scoffed and turned away, embarrassed. Minhyun chuckled and kissed his cheek again. "I'll see you later."<br/>
"Mnnn."<br/>
Minhyun exited the room and glanced at his two guards who made way for him this time. He walked off and entered his room before he deflated to the ground, clutching his beating chest. Baekho liked him. He genuinely liked him. He gasped for air as he held back his laughter but he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. He felt so happy that his expression had totally been overwhelmed by it, unable to form a proper smile earlier. He covered his lips to stop the giggles from spilling as he tried to keep his cool but it wasn't really working since he felt so warm and fuzzy inside. He felt as if he had somehow got back a piece of him from before he had lost his father. It didn't matter that Baekho was the reason why the black plague took his father's life anymore because Baekho belonged to him now. Not anyone else but him and he knew he belonged to Baekho too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Heavy Knockout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If mornings were always distasteful before, Minhyun thought otherwise now as he opened his eyes to find the person he liked in his arms sound asleep. He smiled as he gently ran a finger down his cheek. Baekho shifted closer and scratched his cheek before relaxing again. Minhyun giggled softly and kissed his forehead.<br/>
"Baekho... Baekho."<br/>
"Mmm?" The sleeping male parted his eyelids a little bit to look at Minhyun.<br/>
"I'm going to leave now. Take care of yourself, okay?"<br/>
"Mmm." Baekho closed his eyes again, falling asleep immediately. Minhyun chuckled and kissed his cheek before unwrapping his arms so he could get off the bed. Baekho rolled over to his side as he got up and Minhyun shook his head. He fixed the blanket before heading back to his room to get ready for the day.<br/>
Baekho woke up when it was around noon and food was being brought to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for Minhyun, blinking as if that would make the other appear magically.<br/>
"If you're looking for the young master, he has already left for the day," the maid said and bowed.<br/>
"Oh... Thank you," He replied and smiled, rubbing his neck. So it wasn't a dream. He hummed and crawled over to his food, laying on his stomach and eating it. He swung his legs in the air, somehow feeling much lighter than before. Free. He felt free and relaxed despite all the growing worries. Maybe it was because he finally figured out all the turmoil in his emotions or maybe it was because he felt closer to Minhyun as an individual now.Whatever it was, it made him feel light. He finished eating and brushed his hands off before getting up to wash up and also take a quick shower.<br/>
He didn't want to leave the room but that didn't mean he couldn't call people into the room since they wouldn't be affected by him. He stuck his head out of the window that he could open now thanks to Minhyun who removed the spell from it when he saw a familiar person. He waved to get their attention.<br/>
"Minki!"<br/>
"Hmm? Oh! Baekho. Do you want to tend to the horses today?"<br/>
"No thank you. I can't leave the room today. Do you have anything that I can do to pass time?"<br/>
"Um... Oh! Wait right there. I'll be right up."<br/>
"Alright."<br/>
Baekho pushed himself back inside and shut the window as he sat down and waited for his friend to show up. Living in Minhyun's home wasn't as lonely as he originally thought it would be. The guards, despite being afraid of his powers, weren't exactly mean to him. They probably played along because they were more afraid that Minhyun might do something if someone did something bad to Baekho. The maids took a while to loosen up around him initially. They didn't talk to him or approach him much now but they did smile or bow when he walked by. Baekho wasn't too sure about after the incident though but he didn't want to scare anyone by just walking around outside at the moment. Not after what he had done. A knock took him away from his thoughts as he got up and opened the door. Minki beamed while holding a box in his hands.<br/>
"Can I come in?" Minki asked and Baekho looked at the guards.<br/>
"Can he? Pretty please?" The two threw puppy eyes at them and they couldn't say no so one of them just gave a hesitant nod.<br/>
"Yay!" Minki hopped in and onto the bed he went. Baekho closed the door and joined him. "Wow. The bed is so so soft."<br/>
"Mhmmm. I was really shocked when I woke up on it for the first time too. Although I think I was pretty distracted by other things then."<br/>
"So like, I can touch you in this room?"<br/>
Baekho hadn't told Minki about his powers but he did tell him that they shouldn't ever come in contact and he also did mention the room before. "Yep. It's totally fine here."<br/>
"Great. Cause we are about to make some bracelets and I might need to help you a little." Minki didn't question Baekho too much either. Always so easy going and cheerful.<br/>
"Making bracelets?"<br/>
"Mhmmm. I'll show you. You could totally make similar ones for yourself and the young master too."<br/>
"Ohhhh. That sounds nice." Minki opened the box to show Baekho what was inside. There were plenty of beads to choose from, different colored strings, small chains and also two tweezers. "Is this yours?"<br/>
"Mhmmm. I like to make them during my free time. I'll teach you how to make ‘em too." He started handing Baekho several items he would need and then demonstrated the way to string the beads nicely. Baekho cooed and tried it for himself, delighted when he managed to put something together.<br/>
"You gotta be a little more careful with these. They'll break if you accidentally drop them or hit them against something too hard," Minki told Baekho as he showed him the small glass pieces. Baekho liked the look of the beads though and used them.<br/>
After an hour or so, Minki left to tend to the horses again but before he left, he noticed Baekho's ear.<br/>
"Do you clean it?"<br/>
"Clean what?" Baekho looked up at Minki who pointed at his ear. He lifted his hand and felt the ear stud. He had gotten so used to it that he forgot it was even there.<br/>
"You have to make sure to clean it or it'll get dirty."<br/>
"Really? How do I do that?"<br/>
"Just take it off and wash it. Then put it back on. Okay, I have to go now. I'll come back in a bit."<br/>
"Okay." Minki left and Baekho got up. He went to the bathroom where there was a mirror and took a look at the ear stud. He fiddled around with it, trying to figure out how to take it off. He managed to pull off the back piece before removing the front, scrunching his nose slightly at the sight of it. He carefully rinsed it as well as his ear. As he was doing that, he heard two loud noises coming from outside his room. In that moment of distraction, the ear stud slipped out from his hold and fell into the sink.<br/>
"Oh no!" he squeaked and hurriedly tried to catch it before the running water washed it away. He caught it thankfully and let out a relieved sigh. He dried his ear and walked out with the ear stud in his hand just to be sure everything was alright before he attempted to put it back on but before he could open the door, the door swung open and a worried looking Jonghyun stood there with a shovel in his hand. "Jonghyun?"<br/>
Outside he noticed the fallen guards and his eyes widened. He took a few steps back away from the male.<br/>
"We have to go now," Jonghyun said urgently.<br/>
"No, what are you talking about?"<br/>
"If you stay here, they'll get you killed. Come on, Baekho. Now isn't the time to dilly dally." Jonghyun reached for him but Baekho moved away.<br/>
"I'm not going anywhere."<br/>
"Baekho, the people are planning to break into the young master's house to get you."<br/>
"Minhyun will protect me."<br/>
"And what if he can't? If you leave with me now, we can go to the next town or somewhere else where you will be safer."<br/>
Baekho smiled thinly and shook his head. "Nowhere is safe with me there."<br/>
"That's not true. Just... Just come with me. Please."<br/>
"I'm not going. I promised Minhyun I would stay with him. I like him so I'm not going anywhere without him."<br/>
Jonghyun seemed frustrated as Baekho said that. "Do you like him because he actually likes you or because he gives you no other choice but to like him?! He traps you in his house, treats you like some doll and for what? Look at that. He even has a chain in the room." Jonghyun motioned to the cuff laying on the floor that hadn't been removed. "You feel trapped so you choose to turn a blind eye away from this... This whole situation that's just-"<br/>
"Jonghyun! Minhyun does like me. It’s not because I'm trapped here. That's not true. We understand each other." Baekho didn't like the way Jonghyun was painting Minhyun to be some atrocious villain. Maybe if it was at the beginning, he would have thought so too but Minhyun had changed. He was different now.<br/>
"I'm still bringing you away. Staying here won't do you any good."<br/>
"I'm not going!" Baekho snapped as Jonghyun still tried to grab him. He pushed him away but it wasn't like there was anywhere else he could go in the small room.<br/>
"Don't make me do this," Jonghyun whispered as he gripped the shovel tightly.<br/>
"You don't have to." Baekho ducked from his first swing. He was startled that Jonghyun was actually going to do it. He couldn't understand why the other was so adamant on taking him away. He already knew he was on borrowed time that very day Minhyun had wrapped his arms around his neck.<br/>
"Baekho, just come with me. You don't deserve to die."<br/>
"Well, maybe I do. You don't know that." Because you don't know what I'm capable of.<br/>
"You could do so much more than just be Minhyun's little puppet. Live for yourself. Be free."<br/>
Baekho gaped at Jonghyun as he referred to Minhyun with his name for the first time. The other was losing it and Baekho was stunned momentarily. That split second of hesitation ended with a hard knock on his head, making his consciousness flee away so quickly that he didn't have time to make a sound.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Minhyun blinked. He gazed at the mayor who was throwing a fuss over the scene that he had accidentally caused. His arms folded as he leaned against the wall, gazing at the window. It was getting late and he sighed. This was a waste of time. He had already healed those that he could and there was nothing more he could do to contribute to clean up the mess.<br/>
"Are you even listening?"<br/>
"I was. Until you started talking about unrelated topics. Look, mayor. I have to go."<br/>
"Ugh. Fine, go then."<br/>
"Also, it's funny how you didn't die even though you were so near the source of the black plague himself."<br/>
"What are you talking about?"<br/>
"Nothing. Just random ramblings, Aron." Minhyun left the mayor's office, feeling drained as he sat in the carriage heading home. His head drooped as the carriage bounced across the streets. He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired already. He was looking forward to spending the night with Baekho although he was tired. He looked outside and another carriage passed by. He glanced out, wondering why it looked so familiar but didn't question it. He reached home and thanked the driver but before he stepped into his house, someone approached him while wailing.<br/>
"Young masterrr, sirrrr, I'm so sorry."<br/>
Minhyun was surprised as he realised it was Minki running up to him with a tearful expression. "Minki, right? What's the matter?"<br/>
"O-one of your carriages has b-been stolen along with your horse."<br/>
"What? Who took it?"<br/>
"I don't know. I-i I was-" Minki could barely speak properly and Minhyun realised he was struggling not to break down. Minhyun felt like it was his fault that this was happening. He placed a gentle hand on Minki's shoulder to calm him down.<br/>
"It's okay. Where are my guards?"<br/>
"Two of them have been knocked out."<br/>
"What?" He opened the front door, confused when he was met with another crying staff. This time it was the head maid.<br/>
"Sir, he's missing. A-and the guards were knocked out too."<br/>
"Hold on. What's going on?" Minhyun said, looking between the two. "Who is missing?"<br/>
"Baekho. I-i was bringing food for him but he's not in the room anymore."<br/>
That sent Minhyun into motion as he ran into the house and up the flight of stairs towards the room. The fallen guards had been shifted towards the wall. The room was empty as Minhyun stepped in, looking around and trying to hear Baekho. He grunted when he felt something prick the sole of his foot and moved away. He bent down and picked up the ear stud.<br/>
"Mmm...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Monstrous People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ready my horse! Someone has taken Baekho," Minhyun barked to Minki who nodded immediately. "Find a guard who is still awake and ask him to meet me at the front."<br/>
The head maid nodded and scurried off to do what was ordered. Minhyun highly doubted that Baekho left on his own accord. He wouldn't harm the guards, much less knock them out. He would rather beg Minhyun to let him go rather than do something like this. Minhyun just knew. He knew. He clutched the ear stud in his hand as he walked to the front door, telling himself to keep calm this time and not lose himself like before when Baekho had ran away from the mayor's mansion. This was an entirely different situation.<br/>
The carriage.<br/>
That's why he recognised it. It was one of his own and from the direction it was headed in, Minhyun could only guess that they were going to the outskirts. But why take Baekho? And how? Did they threaten him? But who? Minhyun pushed the questions aside as he got onto his horse.<br/>
"Tend to the injured. I'll go get him back. You, follow me," Minhyun ordered Minki before he slapped the reins down along with a kick of his leg so his horse would start galloping. The other guard who had rushed over followed along behind him. Minhyun didn't know who took him or their capabilities so it wasn't worth the risk of going alone even if he preferred that.<br/>
~~~<br/>
The rocky roads became worse as they entered the slums. It was in no proper condition for a carriage to go through and the unsteady bouncing woke Baekho up. He groaned, feeling the sharp pain in the side of his head. He blinked, trying to get his bearings but he couldn't see where he was. He shifted and looked around. It was dark except for the constant flashing of light coming in from the carriage window. He was on the floor of the carriage and bounced as the wheels hit another group of rocks. He groaned and held his head, trying to get the pain to stop. He reached his hand up and caught hold of the window, pulling himself up forcefully to see where he was. He gasped when he realised they were almost out of the slums. The carriage was going at a speed that it shouldn't be, threatening to flip over at any time. Baekho groaned and moved over to the door, trying to open it but something held it in place.<br/>
"Jonghyun.... Jonghyun," He mumbled, trying to regain focus as he breathed in deeply. The moving and the pain all worked against him and he sat down, pressing himself against the carriage wall. His hair immediately started fizzing the walls and it gave Baekho an idea. That's right. The carriage was made up of wood and metal. He can escape without having to jump out or open the door. He dropped to the floor again and pulled his gloves off hastily. Without processing his escape plans, he just touched the floor and the wooden planks started to rot beneath him. "Come on...."<br/>
Too slow.<br/>
Baekho grunted and slammed his hands against the floor again, not bothering if there were splinters. "Come on! I need you to work now." The pain was ruining his focus and control as his powers ate up the wood at an insane speed, leaving behind only black wisps and rotten wood along with mold. He touched all around him until a hole big enough for him to drop down appeared. He blinked and let himself fall out, bracing for it as he hit the muddy ground and rolled a little. The carriage wheels missed his feet by a few inches, had he not pull them in on time. He gasped and looked up as the carriage slowed down drastically and Jonghyun turned around.<br/>
"Baekho!"<br/>
Baekho pushed himself up and started running or at least tried to. He wiped the dirt off his face and groaned as his head stung every time he moved.<br/>
"Baekho, stop please."<br/>
He could hear running footsteps catching up to his slow pace and soon, arms were grabbing his sides. He looked down and gasped, unable to bring himself to pry them off without his gloves.<br/>
"Let me go," He grunted and resorted to using his legs instead. He managed to free himself but stumbled back onto the ground. "I'm not leaving with you."<br/>
Jonghyun frowned and reached down. "You're not thinking straight. After a good day’s rest out of that house, you'll be able to see for yourself."<br/>
"No. Don't touch me," Baekho hissed while moving his arms away.<br/>
"Baekho, I'm just trying to help you."<br/>
"By hitting me in the head? Gee, thanks," Baekho replied sarcastically. Jonghyun was stunned by his tone since Baekho was usually not this aggressive with his words. He guessed the blow must have really hurt him.<br/>
"I'm sorry. You refused to follow me and there was no other way."<br/>
"Yeah. There was. By you leaving me alone. Why do you even care so much?"<br/>
"Because I like you."<br/>
Baekho gasped and stared at Jonghyun who had a serious face.<br/>
"I like you," Jonghyun repeated to show Baekho that he meant it.<br/>
"But... You said it yourself. You wouldn't hurt the one you like..."<br/>
"Dire times call for drastic measures. I had to. To get you out."<br/>
Baekho shook his head and groaned. "Enough... Enough is enough. I'm tired of running."<br/>
"You can't give up, Baekho. I won't let you die," Jonghyun said and Baekho let out a sob. He was tired. Tired of his own powers. Tired of always causing problems for other people. Tired. Just so tired.<br/>
"You don't understand, Jonghyun. I kill people... That's right. I kill people whether I like it or not. I have killed them," Baekho said in a broken voice.<br/>
"What are you saying? Minhyun made you kill them, didn't he?"<br/>
Baekho shook his head. "No... I did it myself." Minhyun was right. When he gets emotional, everything around him gets affected by his powers. It wasn't just him anymore.<br/>
"I don't get it..."<br/>
"You don't have to."<br/>
The sound of galloping made both their heads turn as they saw Minhyun and his guard catching up to them. At that moment, Jonghyun grabbed Baekho again but he didn't know of the consequences of coming into contact with his bare skin. Baekho gasped as the black wisps covered Jonghyun's hand, tainting his skin like poison.<br/>
"Let go! Before it's too late," Baekho cried out and tried to push Jonghyun's hand away but it only sped things up and soon it was even affecting his arm.<br/>
"What is going on?" Jonghyun gasped as he pulled his hand away. Baekho got up and Jonghyun looked at him with confused fearful eyes while holding onto his arm. It now resembled that of an old man with his veins clear in view and skin so translucent that his bones were almost visible. All life drained from it. The horses stopped and Minhyun hopped down, accessing the situation. "You... You did this?"<br/>
"I'm sorry. This is why I said no one can touch me but that's not the case with Minhyun. I'm safe with him. He's safe with me," Baekho said, trying and hoping the other would understand him but the look on his face reminded him of many he had seen before once they had had a taste of his power. Full of fear, devastation. Realisation of what he was.<br/>
"You-you *******." Baekho shut his eyes when he felt arms wrapped around him, covering his ears as well to block out the word that Jonghyun had uttered. He glanced up to find Minhyun with an angry look on his face. Minhyun let him go and drew his sword.<br/>
"I was going to let you free but why? Why did you have to say that? Baekho trusted you. You were a friend to him even if I don't like you," Minhyun said, clutching his sword tightly as he approached Jonghyun who moved back.<br/>
"Minhyun, no. Don't do it," Baekho gasped while clutching onto his sleeves, trying to pull him back.<br/>
"Let go, Baekho. This guy doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve to stay alive," Minhyun hissed but Baekho didn't want Jonghyun to die. He moved to the front of Minhyun and held him back.<br/>
"Please don't kill him. I beg you. I'll go back with you. Don't kill him."<br/>
Minhyun glared at Jonghyun, wishing his glares could kill right now. The other was just afraid and stunned as he stared at Baekho in disbelief. Minhyun gazed downwards and softened up a little from how sad Baekho looked but he still gripped his sword tightly. "Fine. Go. Run. And never show your face in front of me again or I'll cut it right off."<br/>
Jonghyun grunted and got up, clutching his hand. Baekho didn't even dare look back as he held Minhyun tightly.<br/>
"What are you waiting for?! Leave!" Minhyun growled and Jonghyun hurried off, unhooking the carriage from the horse before he climbed on with his one useful hand. Baekho shut his eyes, trying to force his tears back inside as they slid down his face. Minhyun felt Baekho's trembles even though he didn't sob or sniffle. He kept his sword and placed his arms around him, one on his head and the other on his back.<br/>
"Minhyun...."<br/>
"I'm here."<br/>
"Am I really a monster?"<br/>
Those words accompanied by his quivering tone and Minhyun's knowledge that this question had been asked before made his heart ache as he wrapped his arms tighter around Baekho. "Do you think you are one?"<br/>
"I... I don't know," Baekho replied, trying not to sound weak as he rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.<br/>
"In my eyes, you're not a monster. If anyone is a monster, I think I'm more suited for it. Other people are more suited for it. Not you. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met. It's almost ridiculous how forgiving and empathetic you can be."<br/>
Baekho hid his face against Minhyun's chest as he choked back his tears. "I'm tired, Minhyun. I'm tired of living like this. Tired of being me."<br/>
Minhyun patted his head gently. "I know." He kissed his head and sighed, unsure what else he could do to make him feel better. "Let's go home, okay?"<br/>
Baekho nodded and Minhyun led him to his horse, signalling for the guard to leave first. The other was more than grateful as he rode off. Minhyun took off his gloves and put them onto Baekho's hands.<br/>
"Wouldn't want to hurt the horse now. Or we won't have a ride home." Minhyun helped him up before he got on. Baekho leaned against him and rested his head on his back as he held onto Minhyun. The horse started walking slowly.<br/>
"Minhyun... I'm so glad you're not affected by my powers."<br/>
Minhyun was glad too but for different reasons. He was glad that there was someone who was immune to Baekho but he wasn't sure if the person being him made him feel good about it. If it was the power-seeking Minhyun before this, he would only be glad about it because even someone as strong as Baekho held no power over him. But the Minhyun now felt like he just couldn't protect Baekho, couldn't keep him safe, couldn't keep him happy. He would give anything right now just so Baekho could live a better life but he felt like there was nothing he could ever give to make things better. Nothing he could give to make him feel wanted. He felt sorry. Sorry for ruining his life. Somehow he felt as though Baekho living his life out in the forest was less stressful than when he was captured even though he was the main reason why Baekho was still there. For God's sake, he almost killed Baekho for leaving him once. And he knew he might do it again.<br/>
For the first time, Minhyun was afraid of himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. His Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They reached home safely without a hitch. Baekho didn't say a word even as Minhyun helped him down the horse and led him into the house. He quietly followed Minhyun all the way to his room and sat down on the bed. Minhyun felt sad to see Baekho like this. He never wanted the other to suffer this much. He tried his best to protect him but even then, he felt like his best just wasn't enough. He squatted down in front of the sullen male and held his hands after removing the gloves.<br/>
"Baekho."<br/>
"Before you say anything else, can I... Ask for just one selfish request?" Baekho asked, to Minhyun's surprise. He nodded, of course. There was no way he was going to deny this rare request. "Can we... Sleep together tonight?"<br/>
"Huh?" That was not what he expected at all.<br/>
"Like we did... The other day. It helped ease my mind. I didn't have to think. That is... If... You don't mind."<br/>
Despite his earlier eagerness to hear out Baekho's request, he wasn't really sure if it was a good idea. Sure, he would love to but after what just happened, he felt like it would be wrong of him to do so. Especially if Baekho just wanted to do it as a distraction. He squeezed his hands and breathed in.<br/>
"No."<br/>
Baekho raised his brows before his look dropped again. "Is it becau-"<br/>
"It's not because you're a monster. I would never think for a second that you are one. I just don't think I'll be able to pull it off right now and I don't want to make things worse but... There is something else we could do if you need something to take your mind off things."<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
Minhyun gently moved Baekho's hair away from his eyes. "Let's climb the roof."<br/>
"Eh?"<br/>
"I'll show you." Minhyun got up to his feet and helped Baekho up as well. He brought a blanket along and led Baekho out from his room. His first stop was the kitchen so he could make a flask of hot chocolate for them to share and then he led Baekho to a stairway that led up to the rooftop. "My father installed this a long time ago and I used to come up here with him all the time. I stopped when he was gone."<br/>
Baekho raised his brows as Minhyun pushed the little door open. It was just wide enough for them to fit through to emerge onto the rooftop.<br/>
"Watch your steps." Minhyun pulled Baekho up before setting up a spot for them to sit. He laid the blanket on the tiles and pulled it up around them as they sat down. He opened the flask and poured some out into the cap. "Here."<br/>
Baekho thanked him softly before directing his attention to the night sky. It was pretty. Small twinkles in the sky scattered everywhere. It reminded him of the moments where he would lay down in a forest clearing and just stare at the sky without a worry in his mind. It did help clear his mind a little. "Thank you, Minhyun. This helps too."<br/>
"No problem." Minhyun scooted closer to Baekho until their shoulders touched. They shared the drink while just staring up at the sky and out to the city. The quiet gave them a sense of peace. As if they were the only two people alive in this world right now. "Baekho, you know how my mother died, right?"<br/>
Baekho sipped the drink and nodded slowly. "I saw it with my own eyes."<br/>
"What about my father? Did you..."<br/>
"No. When it started, your father was already gone. How did he die?"<br/>
Minhyun looked down at his hands and sighed. "My father wanted to help the villagers have a better life. He was going to be mayor of the town. A really excellent man. He decided to visit them, travelling all the way to the outskirts by himself with a few others... It was the same day as the black plague's beginning."<br/>
Baekho gasped softly. He squeezed the cap in his hand and bit his lip. "I'm so sorry."<br/>
"I'm telling you this not for you to apologise to me. I have accepted his death long ago. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that even if my father died because of you, I won't blame you for it. Your own father died trying to protect you when he could have ran away by himself. Your mother as well. Seeing them throwing themselves wholeheartedly to save you made me wish I had done the same for my father, maybe pleaded him not to leave that day. But that's not possible so I've made up my mind. Even if I couldn't save my parents and you couldn't save yours, at the very least, I want to be able to protect you until the very end." Minhyun held Baekho's hand and leaned against his head since he was a little too tall. "I want to protect you just as your parents had. Cherish you and have you know that you're the kindest person in this wretched world."<br/>
Baekho's eyes filled with tears but he didn't cry. He smiled and hugged Minhyun's arm. "Thank you. And I will try to do the same. I don't know much about loving someone but if it's what my parents did for me, I know I can do it for you too."<br/>
"All you have to do is just stay by my side. That's all I ask."<br/>
"That's all I want too."<br/>
~~~<br/>
"You made this for me?"<br/>
Baekho nodded as he handed Minhyun the bracelet that he had made earlier. Minhyun smiled and twirled around with his fingers.<br/>
"It's pretty. Thank you."<br/>
Baekho beamed and lifted a similar looking one. "And this is for me. Minki said I could make a pair... You know."<br/>
Minhyun giggled and kissed Baekho's blushing cheek. "Thank you. That's adorable of you."<br/>
"Mmm..."<br/>
"Oh right. I found this earlier." Minhyun took out the ear stud from his pocket and Baekho gasped, touching his ear immediately. No wonder he felt as if something was missing but it had left his mind. "Um... If you don't want it, I understand."<br/>
"I do." Baekho took the ear stud from Minhyun and tried to put it back on. After a few tries, Minhyun helped him instead. "Say, why did you... Put it on me in the first place?"<br/>
Minhyun touched his ear after he was done and shrugged. "I didn't want to put a slave brand on you or anything that would mark you. But I also wanted something that tells me that..." Minhyun looked absent minded for a moment before he breathed in. "I'm sorry. I just wanted something on you that would tell me you belong to me. I shouldn't have done it."<br/>
Baekho rubbed his ear and smiled thinly. "It's okay now. I grew fond of it especially when you weren’t around. It made me feel that you'll always come back or you'll always be here."<br/>
Minhyun felt his heart about to burst from such words. "You're too good to be true."<br/>
Baekho chuckled and shook his head. "Are you kidding me? If you couldn't heal, I would have stayed away from you all the same."<br/>
Minhyun smiled and leaned closer. "But I can. So..." Minhyun held his cheek. "You don't have to stay away. And I was thinking about your earlier request. What about tomorrow? After a dinner date?"<br/>
Baekho raised his brows. "A dinner date?"<br/>
"Yes. We could... Dress up a little and go out and have dinner."<br/>
"But... Jonghyun said the people want me dead. If I go out..."<br/>
"Well, it's time for the people to know that you're mine and I won't allow any one of them to ever harm a hair on your head. Hiding is a way to avoid all that of course but is this really what you want to do to yourself?"<br/>
"You'll be fine with me going out?"<br/>
"As long as you're with me, I'm fine. Just try not to follow random strangers anymore. Trust me. I'll always come back for you."<br/>
Baekho nodded. Even though he was tired of running, it didn't mean he wasn't afraid of dying. Stepping into the outside world now was almost equivalent to sentencing himself to death but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Minhyun were to be there. Minhyun placed a soft kiss on his lips but didn't go any further than that.<br/>
"Minhyun, thank you for letting Jonghyun go."<br/>
Minhyun blinked before frowning. He didn't want to think about that guy who tried to take Baekho away from him.It made him feel mad. "I didn't want to."<br/>
"I know but you did."<br/>
"Only because you asked me to. If you weren't there... I would have..."<br/>
Baekho poked Minhyun's cheek, surprising the hero. "Don't think about it that way then. I was there this time. That's what mattered."<br/>
Minhyun smiled and nodded, sighing as he laid down. "That's right." Baekho joined him and they both stretched their limbs out, purposely annoying one another although Minhyun was definitely the winner with his longer limbs. He rolled onto Baekho and laughed. Baekho froze for a split second since he wasn't used to Minhyun being this friendly. It wasn't even the problem of intimacy but his bright smile almost took his breath away. Baekho was glad. He was really glad he could make Minhyun smile like that because nothing else meant more to him than their peaceful moments right now. He hugged Minhyun who gasped a little from how tight Baekho was holding onto him.<br/>
"Something on your mind?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"What is it?"<br/>
"I'm happy that you seem a little more carefree around me," Baekho said and smiled. Minhyun raised his brows in confusion.<br/>
"I thought I was always rather carefree."<br/>
"You thought? Maybe I just didn't notice then. But you’re usually all adult-like."<br/>
"Hot chocolate doesn't seem much like an adult choice of drink," Minhyun replied with a chuckle as he rolled back onto his bed, dragging Baekho onto his side. Baekho giggled and nodded his head.<br/>
"You're right. So I guess you're still like a kid too."<br/>
"Or do you prefer me all mature and adult-like?"<br/>
Baekho gave it some thought before he shrugged. "They have their own... Attractiveness."<br/>
"Attra- oh." A light tint of pink covered Minhyun's cheeks. "You find me attractive?"<br/>
"Would you like someone if you don't find them attractive?"<br/>
Minhyun grinned and shrugged. "You know I have weird tastes."<br/>
"Calling me weird?"<br/>
Minhyun chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Maybe. Go to sleep, Baekho."<br/>
"Nnn... Good night, Minhyun."<br/>
"Good night... Dongho."<br/>
Baekho smiled and leaned closer to Minhyun, snuggling against his chest. Minhyun gently patted his head until he gradually fell asleep, feeling warm and loved. Minhyun kissed his head and sighed, wondering how long they could keep this up. Wondering how long this would last. Every day seemed to be getting worse. People were restless and so was he. Even though he promised over and over again that he would keep Baekho safe, he was starting to question for how much longer before the mayor started turning his back too. What if the mayor finds out that it was Baekho all along that caused the black plague, what if, what if. There were too many what ifs, too many worries. It would be easier to just get rid of them all with a swing of his sword but he knew Baekho wouldn't want that. Didn't want him to bloody his hands any more than he already did.<br/>
They were already stained though. What was a few more just to keep him safe? Minhyun curled his hands tightly and frowned. He needed to figure something out and quickly too if he wanted to keep Baekho safe and stay with him. Before things start to look ugly for either of them and they didn't have any other choice but to part. Baekho was the only motivation keeping Minhyun going now.If Baekho was taken away, what would he be left with?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Expensive Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No."<br/>
Minhyun curled his fist. Too fast. Faster than he expected.<br/>
"What do you mean no? You are the people's hero. You have the responsibility to make them feel safe."<br/>
"Even so, I won't give up Baekho. He is safe within my home."<br/>
"But the people don't feel safe."<br/>
Minhyun gritted his teeth. "Then they'll have to get past me to get to him. I'm not handing him over."<br/>
The mayor sighed. "Look. I know you won’t hand him over because you've got feelings for him but you really shouldn't let that cloud your judgement. You're different from the rest of us, just as much as he is. What's one life compared to so many others?"<br/>
Minhyun's grip on his scabbard tightened as he told himself not to draw his sword. Not at the mayor. That wouldn't end well for him either. "His life is worth more than theirs."<br/>
The mayor sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm not going to be able to get through to you on this one, am I?"<br/>
"Because you're wrong about this. Baekho isn't some mindless murderer. He just lacks control of his powers."<br/>
"And that's why he's so dangerous! None of us can heal like you, Minhyun."<br/>
Minhyun looked away from the mayor, feeling his anger reach its limit. He knew the people had every right to be afraid of Baekho but that didn't mean they should just sentence him to death because of it. He was living and breathing just like any of them yet all these selfish assholes only thought about themselves. Wipe them all out, Minhyun thought. But he kept his cool. "I'm leaving."<br/>
"No, you're not. I have every right to ask my guards to restrain you if you refuse to cooperate with me."<br/>
Minhyun glared at the mayor. "You dare?"<br/>
"If I have to. I'm not going to lose my position because of you, Minhyun."<br/>
"Status won't bring you far in life, mayor. Not when you're playing a dangerous game with me." Minhyun pushed the guard of his sword upwards to unhook it from the scabbard when he noticed the mayor's guards moving. "If you dare lay a finger on Baekho, I will see to it that you regret it."<br/>
~~~<br/>
Baekho was eager to go out with Minhyun. A dinner date. That sounded ridiculously fancy somehow. He had on a suit that Minhyun had prepared for him just for tonight. It was velvet red with white trimmings and fit him just right. Minhyun had a matching one and that made him all the more enthusiastic to put it on. He realised he was probably really spoiled by the hero. He didn't have to think about whether he would have a full stomach anymore. He didn't have to think of a place to hide when the rain came. He didn't have to wash himself off in the river. He knew he shouldn't take all this for granted so he really tried his best to appreciate all that Minhyun had given him. After smoothing out the suit, he slid his hair up and using one of the many hair waxes that Minhyun had, he tried to style his hair. Up? Down? He didn't know how to make himself look good but he did know someone who did. He poked his head out from the window and looked around for Minki but the other was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and decided to just go with up. It made him look different, much more confident although he felt ridiculously shy inside. He was changing so much of how he looked just in hopes that Minhyun would like him more. That was all he had to think about after all. When Minhyun stopped liking him, all this would be taken away. He knew he shouldn't think that way but it didn't help that he never really had a home ever since his own had been taken from him. He just didn't want to lose home a second time.<br/>
The door downstairs opened and shut, signifying someone entering or leaving. Baekho hoped that it meant Minhyun was home. He opened the door and peeked out. Sure enough, it was the hero who walked in but he had a frown between his brows and Baekho caught sight of him wiping blood off his hands with a handkerchief that would join all the others in a burner. Chills ran down his spine at the sight. He could never get used to it. The thought of someone's death. He tried not to let that dampen his excitement or his emotions. Minhyun came upstairs and was stunned when he saw Baekho moving away from the door.<br/>
"You're home."<br/>
"Ah... Yes, I am. You look stunning," Minhyun said and smiled. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands.<br/>
"Thank you. Had a... Rough day at work today?"<br/>
Minhyun nodded and glanced at Baekho who stood by the bathroom door, waiting for him. "Ready to leave?"<br/>
"Uh... Yes. Unless." Baekho let his gaze fall as he thought about the possibility of Minhyun being tired. He didn't want to feel disappointed if Minhyun decided to cancel their date.<br/>
"Just give me 5 minutes to freshen up. I'll be right with you."<br/>
Baekho perked up again and nodded, beaming as he went to the bed to wait instead. Minhyun let out a quiet sigh. Think about happy thoughts. Think about Baekho. Think about his smile. Minhyun recited those thoughts as he took a quick bath to rid himself of any stench or dirt. After that, he came out and got dressed in a similar suit before styling his hair as well. He noticed the hair wax had been moved but didn't comment on it as he placed it back where it belonged. He turned to Baekho once he was ready and the other was already back on his feet.<br/>
"You look good," Baekho said and Minhyun smiled.<br/>
"So do you." Minhyun walked over to him and fixed his hair a little before kissing him. "Let's go, hmm?"<br/>
Baekho chased his lips a little before nodding. Minhyun held his hand but realised he wasn't wearing any gloves. He took a pair out and slid them on for Baekho. "Right. I forgot."<br/>
"It's alright. I sometimes forget too."<br/>
Baekho chuckled. "You know what I mean."<br/>
"I know. I just don't want you to feel burdened by it tonight. We are going to enjoy ourselves and have a good night," Minhyun said, hoping badly that this wasn't the last time they get to do this. With their hands now attached again, Minhyun brought him down to the carriage and helped him up before getting in and shutting it behind him. The carriage started moving and Baekho let out a sigh.<br/>
"Minhyun, I wasn't going to ask you this but... Did you kill someone?"<br/>
Minhyun raised his brows in surprise. "No, I didn't. Not today at least."<br/>
"But there were blood stains on your clothes and..."<br/>
"Don't worry. It’s not someone else's blood."<br/>
Baekho gasped as he grasped his hand. "You got hurt?"<br/>
"A little. But it's healed properly."<br/>
"What happened?"<br/>
"I had a little scuffle with the mayor's guards but it's fine. I knocked them out."<br/>
Baekho's eyes widened as he squeezed Minhyun's hand worriedly. "You fought with the mayor? What for?"<br/>
"I... Don't want to talk about that now. Is it okay if we wait until tomorrow?"<br/>
Baekho pursed his lips and nodded. He was really concerned now but since Minhyun made it clear that he didn't want to have this conversation for now, he had no choice but to respect it.<br/>
They reached a restaurant that really caught Baekho's eye the moment he got down the carriage. Decorated with fairy lights and with crawling vines as a decoration, Baekho thought it was something that came right out from a fairytale. Needless to say, the inside was fancy. With a low hanging chandelier, gold painted furniture and sculptures of different Greek gods, Baekho couldn't help but gape at them all. He kept close to Minhyun, holding onto his arm and feeling out of place just from pure status alone. He looked just as well groomed as the rest of the patrons but still, he knew he would never be up to their standards. His eyes bulged as he sat and saw gold covered cutleries as well. Each table had candlelights with a rose centrepiece and wine glasses.<br/>
"When you said a dinner date, this... This wasn't what I had in mind," Baekho said softly, afraid to even speak above a whisper. Minhyun smiled and unfolded the napkin.<br/>
"What did you have in mind?"<br/>
"Something... Simpler, of course. I don't know much about restaurants but I was definitely thinking about something less... Sparkly."<br/>
Minhyun let out a soft chuckle. "Only the best for you. Only the best."<br/>
Baekho blushed a little as he hid his embarrassment with a cough behind his hand. "This is a little too much for me."<br/>
"Oh. Would you prefer if we go somewhere else then?"<br/>
"No, no. It’s fine. You already booked the table. I don't want to trouble the people."<br/>
"It's fine, Baekho. I just want you to enjoy yourself."<br/>
Baekho smiled and nodded. Even a simple dinner date at home would have pleased him plenty. This was just a step too high for him. He could never repay Minhyun for everything he had done. "First time for everything... Right?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
The food was needless to say, amazing. Baekho had never had such tender meat and flavourful vegetables before. While his mother made wonderful home cooked food and Minhyun's maid bakes the best bread, this was really on a different level even if the portion was small. Every bite he took brought him to another world as he blinked in amazement. Minhyun smiled at the sight of Baekho eating. So happy, so cute. It was difficult for him to keep still in his chair and not lean forward every few seconds to kiss him. Baekho's eyes twinkled every time he took a bite and Minhyun just wanted to cherish this moment for as long as he could.<br/>
"Are you not eating?" Baekho asked, noticing how he had stopped and just stared at him with gentle eyes.<br/>
"I am..."<br/>
Baekho blinked in confusion.<br/>
"I'm eating this beautiful view of you eating."<br/>
Baekho almost choked on the food but it was too good to throw out so he swallowed it forcefully instead before letting out a couple of coughs. He wiped his mouth before talking. "Must you really?"<br/>
Minhyun smiled and nodded. "Yes I must. Are you enjoying yourself?"<br/>
"Mmm. Very much."<br/>
"That's wonderful. It's all I need."<br/>
Baekho felt embarrassed to eat more now that he knew that Minhyun was just full on staring at him but the moment the next dish came, he forgot all about his embarrassment and just dug in, marvelling at each bite he had. Even water tasted like it came from the most remote springs deep in the cold mountains. A little far fetched but that was how Baekho imagined it to be as he sipped it.<br/>
After the last dish, that being dessert, was served, Baekho felt like it was such a waste that this dinner had to end. He enjoyed his time here and he loved every dish he was served although he knew this was probably too high class for him to ever have again.He didn't want Minhyun to spend more money on him than he already had with clothes and what not. He took smaller bites to make it last longer and Minhyun took notice of his behavior.<br/>
"Sad that this has to end," Minhyun said softly and Baekho nodded, pouting a little. He hummed and held Baekho's hand across the table. "We could always come here again another time."<br/>
"But... But it's expensive, isn't it?"<br/>
"If it makes you happy, I'll be happy to bring you again. Money doesn't matter to me. You do."<br/>
Baekho scoffed as he held Minhyun's hand in return. "I'll be happy as long as I'm with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Old Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It was lovely. This dinner date," Baekho said with a wide grin when they exited the restaurant. Minhyun chuckled softly.</p><p>"You probably enjoyed the food more than your time with me though," Minhyun said jokingly and Baekho gasped.</p><p>"That's not true! I enjoyed it because I was with you," He whined and Minhyun giggled as he patted Baekho. "And I wouldn't be able to come here without you anyway. So thank you." </p><p>Minhyun held Baekho's hand and squeezed it as he smiled gently. He stepped closer to Baekho and placed a quick kiss on his lips. The other flushed bright red as Minhyun pulled away. </p><p>"Minhyun, we are in public," He squeaked softly as there were people glancing at them. Minhyun was the hero after all and Baekho didn't feel like he amounted to anything. </p><p>"I told you, didn't I? I want them to know you're mine. Enough hiding." He kissed Baekho's hand as well and Baekho gasped, feeling absolutely shy right now as he hid his face behind one hand. Minhyun chuckled softly and gave his cheek a pinch. "I love you." </p><p>"Oh god. Please stop," Baekho said, about to combust from being so public about their relationship. </p><p>"He's over there!" </p><p>Minhyun glanced over and clicked his tongue while frowning. "Come on. Time to leave." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>Minhyun helped him up the carriage and signalled the chauffeur to leave immediately. Baekho peeked out, seeing a guard stomping his foot. </p><p>"What's going on?" </p><p>"I told you, I got into a scuffle with the mayor's guards earlier. So I'm guessing they're searching for me now," Minhyun said with a little shrug. Baekho's eyes widened. </p><p>"Are you in trouble?" </p><p>Minhyun laughed. "Trouble? The moment I brought you into my home and allowed you a place to stay, I was already expecting trouble." </p><p>"What?! You didn't tell me that. Then you should have..." </p><p>"What? Let you go? Throw you back into the hands of these wolves?" Baekho pouted and sat down properly as Minhyun placed a hand on his knee. "I couldn't do that to you, Baekho. I'm allowing myself to risk it all for you." </p><p>"But..." </p><p>"No buts. I'm doing this because I mean what I say. I do love you." </p><p>Baekho was both flustered and guilty. He really appreciated that Minhyun loved him so much to be able to throw away so many things for his sake but he also felt bad that it was his fault if Minhyun was about to lose everything he ever had. "So are we... Running away now?" </p><p>"Sort of. We will be staying away from town for a bit. Let them cool down and then come back." </p><p>"And you didn't... Tell me?" </p><p>"I didn't want you to worry. Plus it was a very impromptu decision on my part. I'm sorry." </p><p>Baekho couldn't believe it. Just when he thought everything could finally be peaceful, things took a turn again as if he was never meant to be happy for a moment. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was crying but no, he wasn't this time. He was furious. At himself, at his powers, at this world. Baekho had never felt such raw anger ever since that night his house had burned. He held it in, tried to smother it by looking at Minhyun who gently rubbed his knee. Minhyun knew though. He could see it. The seat where Baekho was on was starting to turn dark as if the wood beneath him was dying. </p><p>"Baekho," Minhyun said just to distract him from whatever thoughts that might be going in his mind right now. "It's alright. We won't be leaving town forever. And..." </p><p>"That's not it," Baekho whispered while balling up his hands. Minhyun leaned forward and placed his hands on Baekho's, uncurling his fingers. "I just wish I was normal. I wish I didn't kill everything I touch. I wish I didn't kill my own family. I wish..." </p><p>Minhyun brought his hands up to Baekho's cheeks and gently caressed them. "I wished that I was normal a long time ago too. I thought being able to heal was a wonderful thing until I saw what it could do to people. Drove them mad enough to try to steal something that couldn't belong to them. Drove them mad enough to try to make something out of it. Being able to heal didn't save my family either. We can only learn to accept it and live with it."</p><p>Baekho closed his eyes, feeling his bubbling anger burst and leave him with somber emotions. He could never stay angry for long. It always just turned to sadness or emptiness in the end. "I want to belong somewhere, Minhyun. I don't want to be some villain who everyone wants dead."</p><p>"What about this then? After I cut off all connections with the town, we will go somewhere else and start anew?" </p><p>Baekho looked at Minhyun who smiled gently. He felt his sadness faltering. Baekho held his hands and choked back a sob. "But where can I even go? No matter where I go, there's bound to be people who will find out about my powers and I will be shunned as always."</p><p>Minhyun didn't like how Baekho couldn't see a path for himself. He understood though. The other had to live like this for so long. "Give it a chance, Baekho. This time, you'll have me too. I can heal those who have been affected by you. We can do this together. We will do it together. You're not alone." </p><p>"But you can stop running, Minhyun. The mayor wanted me, didn't he?" </p><p>Minhyun raised his brows. "So what? I'm not giving you to him. No matter what you or anyone says, I won't let anyone take you from me. Stop trying to go at this alone. You had to live years out there alone but I'm here now. How many times must I say that until you believe me?" </p><p>"I'm sorry... I just... I don't want you to suffer because of me." </p><p>"I'm not suffering because of you. I'm living again because of you." Minhyun squeezed Baekho's hands tightly. "I haven't felt this alive since my father left us. My mother took away my life from me. I fought for so long, felt empty even after she's gone. No matter how much blood was spilled, no matter how many people I saved, I didn't feel anything but with you, I feel everything and I don't want to lose that again." </p><p>Baekho blinked his tears aside and smiled weakly. "Do I really..." </p><p>"You do. That's why I can't lose you. If I lose you.... I'll lose everything again." </p><p>"I don't want to lose you too." </p><p>"You won't as long as you stay by my side," Minhyun said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Baekho. Baekho whimpered and pulled him in a little closer. If words couldn't get through to him, Minhyun would show it through his actions. Everything he did, he did it for Baekho now. When they parted, the carriage had just arrived at the destination. Minhyun opened the carriage door and got down before waiting for Baekho. The other followed along and realised where they were. The cabin. How could he ever forget it. </p><p>"Are we... Going to be staying here?" Baekho asked, remembering the rats and of course, the body with the broken limbs. He shuddered unintentionally from the memories. </p><p>"Yes but I've already had it renovated beforehand. You don't have to worry about it smelling like blood or anything anymore," Minhyun said reassuringly as he took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. As Minhyun said, the place had been renovated. It was now a proper living space with furniture and bright hanging bulbs that made the place a little livelier than the last time Baekho saw it. There was even a bed and a shower installed. </p><p>"But doesn't the mayor know about this place?" </p><p>"No, he doesn't. I never ask for his guards whenever I go out for my tasks. So there's only a slight chance of them finding us here. Even then, there's a trap door for us to escape from and it leads directly into a cave that connects to the forest." </p><p>Baekho nodded as he examined the cabin. He looked around warily for any rats but even the floorboards were changed. Everything was brand new and definitely looked nothing like how he remembered the interior was like. Minhyun sat down on the couch as he watched Baekho look around curiously before joining him.</p><p>"It reminds me of... My old house."</p><p>"Now that you mention it, it does. A little." Minhyun would know since he had practically been inside even if it was just a nightmare. "Baekho..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What would you do if I told you your friend is still alive?"</p><p>"Friend?"</p><p>"Aron. Aron is still alive."</p><p>Baekho's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that name for so long. "He's... He's alive? How do you... How do you know that? I thought... When my powers..."</p><p>"I know because I healed him."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"It was a couple of days after the black plague. His mother was taken by the plague but his father was only partially affected. Somehow they got away quick enough and my mother was using the incident to try to rake in more money. Aron was one of the many I healed during that period."</p><p>Baekho's eyes became teary. He was so relieved to hear that his old friend was fine. "That's great. Thank god... I thought for so many years..."</p><p>Minhyun felt his gut clench from Baekho's reaction. What if I told him that the person I healed, your old friend, is also the person trying to have you killed now? Minhyun let his gaze fall.</p><p>"Where is he now? What's he doing now?"</p><p>Minhyun didn't know why he told Baekho about Aron, knowing the other would want to meet his old friend for sure. He thought about hiding the truth but he had promised him to be honest as well. Torn by his own decisions, Minhyun let out a soft sigh. "It's better if you don't know."</p><p>"Oh... Okay. It’s okay. As long as he's alive and well, I don't mind not knowing." Baekho smiled, thinking it was for the better if he stayed away from his friend. After all, it was his fault his friend nearly lost his life and his fault that his mother was gone. "I wonder if he remembers me though. He said we would play together when we grew up. Though that never happened."</p><p>"Mmm... It didn't," Minhyun mumbled softly. "Don't think about it anymore. I don't know why I told you either. It was better if you didn't know."</p><p>"No, no. Thank you for telling me. It makes me happy."</p><p>Minhyun felt his heart ache. How was he going to bear the guilt if Baekho ever finds out that the mayor was Aron? Scolding himself, he just pursed his lips together. Baekho shifted his position to face Minhyun and smiled, looking much brighter than earlier.</p><p>"Minhyun, I know some stuff happened earlier but... A promise is a promise."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You said we would do it after dinner." Baekho's cheeks had a light tint of pink on them and Minhyun gaped at the other a little.</p><p>"Oh. You mean that."</p><p>Baekho nodded, fingers lightly squeezing the fabric of his pants as he waited eagerly.</p><p>"Well, it’s a good thing I thought ahead then. Let's move to the bed first."</p><p>"O-okay." Baekho got up hastily and plopped himself onto the bed. He was going to take this chance and forget all about the negative thoughts for now. Minhyun chuckled at how excited the other seemed despite how upset he had been earlier. Walking up to the bed, Minhyun started to pop off his buttons one by one. Baekho gasped softly and fiddled with his suit, trying to take it off as well.</p><p>"Relax. We have all the time tonight. No one will find us this quickly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Difficult Position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's forget all the bitter memories. Forget that the world is against us. Forget everything that happened. And just live in the now. Kissing, giggling. Loving, caring.</p><p>The ability to take life didn't matter.</p><p>The ability to give life also didn't matter.</p><p>What mattered was that they breathed life into one another.</p><p>Soft pants filled the small cabin as they both ran out of breath from kissing. With Minhyun above Baekho, a hand cupping his chin, their lips met again. And again. Until it was red and they tired from it but still, it wasn't enough. Each kiss more intense than the last. Each touch left a searing feeling on their bodies as their hands roamed each other's bare torsos. Minhyun slowly started to trail away from his lips although Baekho chased him for it but he groaned, feeling Minhyun's hand against his sensitive side and tried not to twitch away. The kisses went lower to his neck, his Adam’s apple and his shoulder. Each one leaving a mark. </p><p>"Wait, Minhyun," Baekho managed to sputter out between his dazed mind and heated body. </p><p>"Mmm?" </p><p>"I... I want to do it too," He said to the hero's confusion. </p><p>"Do what?" </p><p>"Kiss you. I want to..." Baekho stared at Minhyun with dilated pupils. His hand travelled to Minhyun's neck and the hero smiled. </p><p>"Mark me?" </p><p>Baekho gulped but nodded. Minhyun seemed to contemplate it before he nodded. Baekho smiled when he got Minhyun's approval and Minhyun helped him sit up. But now as he stared at the other, he wasn't very sure about the next move. "Uh... How do I do it?" </p><p>"However you like. However you please," Minhyun said and kissed his lips. Baekho thought for a bit before he started doing what Minhyun did to him. Kissing lower. Nipping at the skin lightly. Minhyun held back a laugh since it felt more like something was pinching his skin but it ended up making his body tremble and Baekho looked at him. Lips curled in with cheeks that were puffed. </p><p>"Are you laughing at me?" </p><p>Minhyun couldn't hold it in when Baekho asked the question and laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just... If you do it like that, you won't leave even any marks on my skin." </p><p>Baekho turned red and pouted. This was his first attempt after all and Minhyun patted his head. Still loving the exposed forehead look on him. It did make him look manlier but he wouldn't say the same for his actions. </p><p>"It's okay to bite harder. I'll heal anyway," Minhyun said and Baekho nodded. Minhyun was right. He would heal anyways. Baekho placed a gentle kiss on Minhyun's neck before actually taking a bite. He didn't know why Minhyun liked to do it but he would like to understand. Minhyun twitched slightly when the other really didn't hold back this time. His teeth sank into his soft flesh before it was run over by a timid tongue. Minhyun was itching for action but as this was Baekho's first try, he held himself back. As time went by, Baekho felt himself growing a bit more confident and leaned closer, trying to find a spot that would make Minhyun react. If he had one, then the other should have one too. After a few more nibbles here and there, he moved back. Like Minhyun said, if he really didn't bite down, there wouldn't be much of a mark there but he felt like he could see why Minhyun did it. He touched the darkest bruise and noticed Minhyun twitch this time. </p><p>"Does it hurt?" </p><p>"Hmmm... Funny you ask that," Minhyun replied and Baekho squeaked softly. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"It's fine. I do it to you all the time. But enough of that, I'm about to cool down completely if I don't do something now." With that said, Minhyun attacked Baekho's lips again. Aggressively tugging on his lower lip so he would part them for him to stick his tongue inside. His thumbs brushed against Baekho's exposed nipples and the other gasped, feeling his body shudder as his mouth was occupied and body stimulated. It was always easy to start losing control whenever Minhyun started to dominate him. Everything felt good and he felt like mush, sinking deeper into the hero's tight grasp. Baekho's hands just laid on Minhyun's chest like two innocent paws as he made no move to stop him. Minhyun trailed the kiss downwards, eventually reaching his chest and even his belly as he dropped kisses everywhere on Baekho's skin. </p><p>"You deserve to be happy," Minhyun said softly while lifting his head to look at Baekho who fluttered his lids at him, unable to process what Minhyun had just said. He just moved in for another kiss and Minhyun granted it to him, allowing him access as Baekho was lust driven and couldn't control his own actions at this point. He just wanted more, feel more and take more. Minhyun was pushed back and Baekho was now on him. It took the hero by surprise at first when Baekho was suddenly showing a spark of confidence but he took it all in. With his hands, he slid them under Baekho's pants and grasped his soft voluminous ass. Baekho moaned softly into the kiss. Minhyun could feel his hard on pressing against his own and it frankly wasn't helping with his thin self control. Baekho pulled away and stared at Minhyun with starry eyes. </p><p>"I want you," He whispered in a slurred tone. Minhyun's lids flickered in surprise. </p><p>"Oh..." He wasn't expecting such honesty from the other but who was he to say no at this point. "Of course." </p><p>Baekho's eyes twinkled and he sat up, taking off his pants in a rush. Minhyun chuckled and kicked his own off as well. </p><p>"Do you want to be on top?" </p><p>"On top? I can be on top?" Baekho asked with a bewildered tone as Minhyun nodded. He gasped and nodded. "I do!" </p><p>"Great. But before we start, we need to prepare you." </p><p>"Prepare? But we didn't do that last time?" </p><p>"I did it in a rush. That's why it hurt so much after but not this time. I promise to care for your body better," Minhyun said and caressed Baekho's blushing cheeks. "Inside the drawer are some things. Take them out and we can start." </p><p>Baekho nodded and scrambled over to take out the contents of the drawer, dropping a bottle and a box onto the bed beside Minhyun who picked up the bottle. He popped the lid off and sat up. </p><p>"Do you want to do it yourself?" Minhyun asked to Baekho's confusion. </p><p>"Do what?" </p><p>"Do what I did. With my fingers. The last round." </p><p>Baekho felt his face heat up as he gazed down at his own body. "You mean..." </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Oh uh... Could you... Do it instead?" There was just no way for Baekho to do it himself or at least that's how he felt. </p><p>"Of course. As you wish," Minhyun replied, kissing his cheek before pouring out some of the clear liquid on his hand. "Come here." Minhyun motioned Baekho forward and patted his chest. Baekho listened and laid down on Minhyun as he lowered his body as well. Baekho gulped when he felt the cold touch against his backside. He held onto Minhyun's shoulders and buried his face against his neck while Minhyun tried to find for his entrance, gliding his cold slick fingers between his buttcrack. Baekho shuddered and whined softly. </p><p>"So cold." </p><p>"Nnn... Bear with it for a bit. It'll help soothe the pain." Baekho nodded as Minhyun slowly slid a finger in, using his other hand as leverage to open him more. Baekho groaned, feeling his inside turn cold. He tightened around Minhyun's finger and Minhyun rubbed soothing circles on his back. It didn't hurt as much as when Minhyun first did it and instead it was much smoother for both of them. Although their positions gave Minhyun less reach, he still tried his best to prepare Baekho since he didn't want the other to hurt so much and cry about it again. </p><p>"How much longer?" Baekho whined when Minhyun finally had his third finger inside, stretching the tight muscles for better ease in later on. Baekho was already panting a lot against his neck and the hero had deliberately avoided his prostate. </p><p>"Not much now." </p><p>"You're pressing against my stomach," Baekho complained and reached down, touching their painful erections that were pressed against each other. Minhyun twitched and bared his teeth since he was already at his limit. </p><p>"Don't touch it," Minhyun hissed and Baekho whined, pulling his hand away. Minhyun removed his hand and Baekho groaned, twitching as well as his back suddenly felt empty. "Sit up. I need to get ready." </p><p>Baekho sat up, exposing their standing members and sweaty bodies. Minhyun took a sachet out from the box and ripped it. Baekho watched as he made quick work, wrapping the latex around his member before pouring more of the lube onto his hand and lathering himself up. Baekho pursed his lips, fingers itching to reach behind and satisfy himself but Minhyun's eyes gazed up at him and he gulped instead, drowning in the hero's intense stare. He leaned down and kissed Minhyun, parting his lips as Minhyun slid his tongue inside. They kissed passionately before Minhyun pulled away, lifting Baekho slightly to shift him forward. </p><p>"Are you ready?" </p><p>"En." </p><p>It took Minhyun a few tries as Baekho's entrance and his member were too slick, just gliding along each other and making Baekho's toes curl each time. </p><p>"It's not going in," Baekho whined and Minhyun chuckled softly. </p><p>"I'll hold it. You will have to adjust yourself." </p><p>Baekho pouted slightly as Minhyun let his hip so and he had to steady himself. Slowly the tip was pushed in and Baekho winced not from pain but just sheer awkwardness. He went lower and paused once in a while to let his body adjust. Minhyun allowed him the time he needed to get used to it until his hip finally touched Minhyun's. His ragged breathing was battered by then and his heart was pumping more blood as usual, making him feel delirious. </p><p>"Less painful?" </p><p>"En. When do I move?" </p><p>"Whenever you feel like it." </p><p>Despite saying that, Minhyun really wanted to flip him over and just screw him senseless but he kept himself occupied by admiring Baekho's body. Baekho slid his hair away from his face and Minhyun bit his lip. Keep it in. </p><p>"Okay. I can do this." </p><p>"Mmm... You can." </p><p>Baekho placed his hands on Minhyun's shoulders and slowly pulled himself up, groaning from the sensation within him. He let himself fall and the first thrust made his whole body tingle. A rushed moan escaped his throat before he continued moving. Minhyun helped him with his balance but left the moving to Baekho himself. It was quite a view for him after all, seeing someone easily mistaken as tough looking to actually be this cute. </p><p>"Ahh... Minhyun, you-" </p><p>"Oops. I'm sorry." </p><p>Baekho frowned a little as he let himself sit down on Minhyun again, trying to calm down a little since his adrenaline was making him faint and Minhyun wasn't helping with it. It wasn't like the other didn't notice how flushed Baekho had become and how he was having trouble even sitting up. He smiled thinly and lifted his hands to cup Baekho's face. </p><p>"Hey. Want to take a break?" Minhyun asked to Baekho's surprise. </p><p>"Am I... Not doing good enough?" Baekho asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Minhyun rubbed his cheeks and chuckled. </p><p>"That's not it. You just seem tired." </p><p>"But you should be more tired than me. I just... I just need a little time to breathe." </p><p>"It's hard being on top, isn't it?" </p><p>Baekho raised his brows but sheepishly nodded. "I'm not good at this after all." </p><p>"No one is ever good the first time. Don't worry. In that case..."</p><p>Minhyun sat up and Baekho fell back, yelping while clutching onto Minhyun's arms. He grinned and brushed Baekho's hair aside. </p><p>"Let me do the honors."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Child Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take much time for Minhyun to turn Baekho into a moaning writhing mess beneath him as he thrusted into the other relentlessly with one hand on the headboard for support. Baekho's legs clutched onto Minhyun's waist as he cried out the other's name in a high pitched tone. </p><p>"Ahh-Minhyun, too fast," Baekho cried while clenching down onto the other who growled and slowed down, pulling Baekho's leg upwards. "W-what are yo-ahh-"</p><p>Minhyun changed his angle and hit his prostate with every thrust, making Baekho turn into putty as only unintelligible moans came out from his throat. He grasped the pillow and tried to muffle the sound but Minhyun grabbed him by the chin, turning his face over to look at him and smiled. Baekho was already beet red and Minhyun's smirking gaze shot right through his system as his stomach clenched, followed by strings of white fluid shooting out. He was embarrassed from having such a reaction towards one stare but that emotion was overridden as Minhyun pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. He whimpered and Minhyun let go of his chin, placing a gentle kiss on his nose.</p><p>"Minhyun," Baekho muttered and the hero rubbed the sweat away from his colored neck before looking at Baekho. "You're not done yet though."</p><p>"Mmm. It’s fine. I can do it myself." </p><p>"Hnn.. I'm sorry." </p><p>"Idiot. There's nothing to be sorry about," Minhyun chuckled and kissed his cheek, tilting his head to kiss Baekho as he rubbed his hand along his member. Baekho's breath was already hot and steamy as they exchanged kisses. Minhyun moaned softly into Baekho's lips as he grazed the tip of his own member. Baekho gasped and pulled Minhyun closer, wanting to feel closer to him. Minhyun's body did a quick spasm before he released into the latex wrapped around him. He pulled away from the kiss to breathe in deeply. Baekho stared at Minhyun with starry eyes and smiled. </p><p>"You're sparkling," Baekho said and Minhyun opened his eyes, looking at Baekho with confusion. </p><p>"I'm what?" </p><p>"Sparkly!" </p><p>Minhyun laughed softly and kissed his forehead. "If I'm sparkly, then you're glowing." </p><p>Baekho gasped and looked at himself. "Am I?" </p><p>"I'm just kidding." Minhyun shifted away from him and pulled out the rubber, wrapping it tightly before discarding it as he got down from his bed. Baekho let his eyes follow the hero as he pulled out towels from the cupboard and stretched his fit body. He giggled into the pillow and Minhyun turned around. "What's so funny?" </p><p>"Nothing. Just feels like we are...newly weds or something," Baekho replied Minhyun honestly and peeked at the hero whose face suddenly bloomed with color as he darted his eyes away and coughed into his hand. </p><p>"What are you saying? Don't be silly. We can't marry each other." </p><p>Baekho sat up with large eyes. "What? Why not?" </p><p>"Obviously because society wouldn't accept it. Two males in marriage. That's laughable apparently." </p><p>Baekho's brows furrowed and the corner of his lips dipped at the realisation that he and Minhyun might never end up like his mother and father. Happy together forever. Minhyun sensed his sadness and went over to him again, lifting his chin up to kiss his lips gently.</p><p>"Don't be saddened by that. We have more urgent matters at hand, don't you think?" </p><p>"That only makes me more sad." </p><p>Minhyun sighed and ruffled his hair. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." </p><p>"No, I mean, you're right. Not being able to marry really isn't a huge problem if we don't live long enough to even marry." </p><p>Minhyun chuckled softly and kissed his temple. "Right. Why don't we take a bath and I'll help you massage your back?" </p><p>"En! Sounds good." </p><p>###</p><p>The mornings in the city were always different from the ones in the forest. With trees as shade instead of curtains, light shone through the window harshly as Baekho twitched and opened his eyes naturally. It was almost as if he was back to living in the forest except his back rested on a soft bed instead of harsh ground or damp grass. He would never forget his time in the forest even if he tried to. He groaned and rubbed his back a little. It didn't hurt as badly as the previous time since Minhyun had massaged his back afterwards. He sat up and yawned, stretching the rest of his sore body. Minhyun was still asleep, unmoving in his spot. Baekho smiled as he stared at Minhyun. He leaned closer to look at the marks he left on Minhyun's rather pale skin. A small bite here, a bigger one there. He counted them and giggled softly. It indeed made him feel like the other really belonged to him and he wondered if Minhyun revelled in such emotions before he got distracted by the sound of laughter. Piqued by such sounds, Baekho naturally moved towards it. He found a pair of gloves just laying on the table and picked them up. He put on his shoes and left the cabin without a second thought since the feeling of freedom struck him as he was back in the forest area again. He wasn't thinking that he was leaving Minhyun at that moment as he found a group of children playing. He knew which group this was although they weren't the same ones where the boys were bullying the girls. </p><p>Minhyun woke up moments later, wondering why he felt so cold before he realised his warmer wasn't by his side. He groaned and immediately started searching the cabin only to find Baekho gone. He told himself to keep his cool for now as he picked up his sword and hooked it around his waist. He left the cabin, looking downwards for shoe tracks and spotted them fairly easily. He had hunted before but knew that Baekho most likely didn't hunt so he wouldn't take notice of such details. He followed it until he saw Baekho with a huge grin with small flowers in his gloved hands. Two kids were chatting with him while laughing. Under normal circumstances, Minhyun would think that it was a cute heartwarming scene but right now, he was only filled with worries as he approached them. </p><p>"Baekho, come back here," Minhyun said and the other turned his head, surprised to find Minhyun there. The kids turned over and gasped. </p><p>"It's the hero!" </p><p>"Mister hero!" </p><p>Baekho got up and went over to him, standing behind him as he smiled. Minhyun forced a smile onto his lips as his grip on the sword tightened. "Baekho, why don't you go back into the cabin first?" </p><p>"Huh? Okay." </p><p>"Hero, play with us!" </p><p>"Please?" </p><p>Baekho left Minhyun alone with the kids naively and walked back towards the cabin while Minhyun squatted down to the kids' eye level. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm a little busy right now. But maybe later, okay?" Minhyun said in a gentle tone. The kids nodded and sulked a little. Kids, he thought silently. "I'll need you kids to keep a secret for me, is that okay?" </p><p>"A secret?" </p><p>"Yes. Don't tell anyone that you saw me or that older brother earlier, okay? Not even your parents." </p><p>"Okay, hero!" </p><p>"We will do our best." </p><p>But Minhyun didn't trust kids. Kids were probably the worst secret keepers at such an age. He stood up, hand still tightly wrapped around the hilt. He should but he shouldn't too. They were still kids. He felt himself being ripped apart by the seams as his morals suddenly got in the way. He glanced back and gasped softly as Baekho stood at the door of the cabin, waiting for him. Leave them. That's right. Baekho would never forgive you if you struck kids down. Innocent kids. Minhyun took a deep breath and turned around, heading back towards the cabin. Baekho beamed when Minhyun was close enough, entering the cabin together before shutting the door behind them. </p><p>"I don't think it's safe for you to just leave whenever you want to," Minhyun said, trying not to sound stern. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I was just pulled in by the kids laughing. It's been awhile since I heard such a thing." </p><p>"I know but it's not safe for you out there. What if those weren't kids but adults who know who you are?" </p><p>Baekho nodded, knowing Minhyun was only looking out for him. At least he wasn't ordering Baekho to stay inside or keeping him locked up. Baekho liked this change a little more where Minhyun was making an effort to loosen up around him. He walked up to the hero and hugged him from behind. </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>"Apologising for leaving without a word?" </p><p>Minhyun sighed and turned around, patting his head. "I'm not mad at you." </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yeah. If I was, I wouldn't be this calm, would I?" </p><p>Baekho giggled and nodded. He guessed not. But who was to tell? Minhyun could hide his expressions fairly well even though he lost all control when it involved Baekho. </p><p>"Well, are you hungry? I could try making something for us to eat." </p><p>"You can cook?" Baekho gasped and Minhyun gulped a little. </p><p>"Uh... I haven't tried in a long while ever since I got my kitchen staff." </p><p>"I'll help!" </p><p>"As long as we don't burn the kitchen down, I think we will survive long enough." </p><p>Baekho laughed lightly as he let Minhyun go to check on what they had stored in the drawers. There was dried food and canned food mostly since there wasn't a refrigerator out here to store fresh goods. The two worked together to try to make a decent breakfast of eggs and bacon. </p><p>"Wah! It's burning, Minhyun!" </p><p>"Crap. I'm sorry." </p><p>"Turn it off, turn it off!" </p><p>"Uh-um" </p><p>Well, they still managed to fill their stomachs. </p><p>"What did you used to eat when you were out here alone?" </p><p>"Huh? Oh. I ate a lot of berries and fruits. Mushrooms. As for meat, I'll catch fish since it’s the easiest thing to catch and my dad taught me how to before. I also know how to light fires but I don't do it often." </p><p>"He never taught you how to hunt?" </p><p>"Nope. We were mainly farmers so he didn't really hunt. My mum would go to town to get meat but even then, it wasn't a lot so we mostly ate vegetables." </p><p>"Hmm..." </p><p>"Minhyun, you lived inside the city for most of your life, didn't you?" </p><p>"Yeah. Most of it. But I did come to the outskirts once before I became the hero. But by then, everything had already been wiped out too so it didn't make much difference. I was only able to see the golden seas of rice in that nightmare the creature showed me. I would have never imagined rice fields to look that pretty."</p><p>"Mhmmm. Especially when it's right before harvest season, everything is just shimmering all around you. I miss seeing it."</p><p>"I bet you do. Well, since you will probably be bored out of your mind if you stayed indoors the entire time, why don't I teach you how to hunt?" </p><p>Baekho gasped. "Really? You will?" </p><p>"As long as we stay in the forest area and stay out of sight, I don't see why not." </p><p>"Yay!" </p><p>Minhyun smiled, seeing how happy Baekho was. He wondered how his expression would be like if they ever got to see the rice fields gleaming golden again. He would like to see it for himself in reality and he would also like for Baekho to see it again too. It was part of his childhood after all before he destroyed it all. He gathered his bows and arrows before taking a knife as well. After prepping Baekho and himself up, he led him out of the cabin and down the forest path so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. </p><p>"Who taught you how to hunt?" Baekho asked curiously. </p><p>"One of my older guards. He's retired now but before that, he taught me lots of survival skills after... After my mum died."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Fame Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Straighter. Come on, Baekho. Hold it properly," Minhyun said while pushing Baekho's arm higher to steady his aim. Baekho groaned since it hurt to keep such a pose.</p><p>"You're so evil," Baekho whined and Minhyun chuckled.</p><p>"What do you mean evil?"</p><p>"I don't actually want to shoot animals or kill them. Can't you just go easy on me?"</p><p>Minhyun sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. I went into teaching mode. But still, you should make an effort to learn properly." Minhyun walked around Baekho and gently wrapped his hands around Baekho's, moving him so he was in the right pose. Baekho felt his breath hitch for a moment since Minhyun was basically leaning against him. He could feel Minhyun's breath tickling his ear and it made him shut his eyes. "And let go."</p><p>He let go without even looking and the arrow flew straight on, hitting a tree right in the center.</p><p>"And that's how you do it. Good job," Minhyun said and kissed Baekho on the lips. That took him by surprise as Minhyun walked to the tree to take the arrow back. He turned around to find Baekho stunned. "Try again."</p><p>"Do I get another kiss if I shoot it at the same spot?"</p><p>Minhyun chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe, if that will motivate you." </p><p>Baekho took the arrow from Minhyun and lifted his arms again, pulling the bowstring taut as he was taught and trying to get a good aim. His posture was still a little wobbly but he managed to let go before losing strength in his arms. The arrow hit the tree but bounced off harmlessly. "Noo! I hit the right spot. It just didn't stick!" </p><p>Baekho was about to wail to Minhyun but the hero already caught his lips on a kiss. Baekho gasped and tried to deepen it but Minhyun moved away, tapping his nose playfully. "You'll get the hang of it." </p><p>Baekho puffed his cheeks and went to grab the arrow. He squatted down and noticed a bunny further ahead of him, nose twitching and black beady eyes looking around. He smiled and just stayed crouching. </p><p>"Baekho, what are you doing?" Minhyun asked. </p><p>"There's a bunny there." </p><p>"A bunny?" Minhyun approached the crouching male slowly and lowered his body to spot the fluffy creature. "Hmm... Why don't you try out your new skills?" </p><p>Baekho's expression turned to one of distraught. "Nooo. How can you even say such a thing? I'm not shooting a bunny!" </p><p>"Hmm. Then I'll shoot it." Minhyun made a grab for the bow but Baekho held on and shook his head. </p><p>"No, don't kill it," He whined and Minhyun gave up fairly easily. He patted Baekho's hair and got up. </p><p>"Are you going to just keep staring at it then?" </p><p>"Ack. Sorry. I'll practice more." </p><p>###</p><p>Baekho rolled on the bed, yawning as he waited for Minhyun to join him. Minhyun laid down and smiled when Baekho grinned and rolled onto him, laying on his stomach as Minhyun ran his fingers through Baekho's damp locks.</p><p>"Want to know what I was thinking about?" Baekho asked and Minhyun raised his brow curiously.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"I was thinking we would be so screwed if we actually lived by ourselves."</p><p>Minhyun burst out laughing. "Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Cause neither of us can cook a proper meal! We might die from hunger."</p><p>"Hmmm.... That doesn't mean we can't hire a cook or learn how to."</p><p>"Mmm... Do you think I could learn?"</p><p>"If you really want to, sure. I could ask the head maid to teach you when we get back."</p><p>Baekho grinned and nodded. "I'll like that." He turned to face Minhyun and hummed. "Minhyun, how far is the next town from here? I've never been to another town before." </p><p>"Even though you could have gone anywhere," Minhyun whispered softly. "Well, I say roughly... 20 minutes on horseback and probably an hour on foot." </p><p>"Mmm... What do you think other towns would have that we don't?" </p><p>"Who knows? Crops, livestock but I do know one thing we have that they don't." </p><p>"What? A hero?" Baekho replied and giggled. Minhyun grinned and poked his cheek. </p><p>"They don't have you." </p><p>Baekho blushed a little and rolled his eyes. "They don't need me. They would need you." </p><p>"I beg to differ. Come on. Dry your hair properly and sleep." </p><p>Baekho nodded and got up from Minhyun's stomach that now had a damp patch. Usually he would probably be irked by it and change but since it was Baekho, he didn't mind it as much. Baekho rubbed his hair dry before settling into bed properly. </p><p>"When can we go back?" </p><p>"Give it a few more days." </p><p>###</p><p>Two days went by rather peacefully and Minhyun thought that it would be fine to go back soon. Still, he dare not make any mistakes that might put Baekho's life at risk. He got up early and threw a cape along with its hood on. He gave Baekho a kiss on his forehead and whispered to him that he was heading down to the market to get some food.The other was still half asleep and nodded dreamily. Minhyun smiled and left the cabin quietly as to not wake the sleeping male up. He knew the path back to the town area and followed it, passing by the slums while making sure his identity was kept hidden to the best of his abilities. Just because Baekho wasn't with him doesn't mean that him being found wouldn't cause a mess. He managed to sneak into the middle tier living area without a hitch and went to the market, buying pre cooked food from a restaurant with money he had brought along.</p><p>He thanked the chef and made his way back through the market.  He spotted fresh fruits and stopped to get some. Baekho seemed to really like fruits despite having eaten fruits mostly during his time outside. He thanked the fruit seller and was about to leave when a teenager bumped into him and he grabbed the teenager by his arm.</p><p>"A little thief, I see," Minhyun spoke and the other turned to him, gasping loudly with wide frightened eyes.</p><p>"H-hero?! I-I-I didn't mean to. Please have mercy on me."</p><p>"Hero?"</p><p>The word made several other citizens peer in their direction nosily and Minhyun winced. He took his coin pouch back and kept it. "Don't ever do that again or you might get your hand chopped off by accident someday." Minhyun hurried away, cursing his bad luck to have bumped into a thieving street rat.As he entered the slums, he knew luck wasn't on his side anymore. So much for trying to keep a low profile. He knew his looks alone would be recognisable on most of the streets. Those who didn't know him were few especially in the town of Nuble and it was working to his disadvantage right now. It seemed like news travelled quick these days as guards were already starting to surround the area. Minhyun backed up and looked around. There had to be some other way out to get back to the forest. With the food and fruits still in his hand, Minhyun made a break for it through the alleyways. He hadn't been here often enough to know all the inside roads but as long as he didn't get caught, there wasn't a problem. </p><p>Baekho woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He grumbled and picked up a pillow, pressing it against his ear as he tried to sleep more. It didn't take long before he gave up and sat up, looking around and wondering if Minhyun was still outside. He had heard what the other had told him although he barely processed it earlier. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before hopping off the bed. He headed into the shower and took a quick bath before putting on fresh clothes. He wondered when Minhyun would be back. His stomach was already rumbling a little and there wasn't much left to cook. </p><p>So he waited. </p><p>Until he was too hungry to wait any more. He peeked out from the cabin, making sure there was nobody around before making his way into the forest. He still remembered the twist and turns of the area so it was easy for him to find his usual fruit hunting spots. He snacked on a few as he collected some to share with Minhyun later, hoping the other wouldn't yell at him for not washing the fruits before eating. Well, what he doesn't know won’t hurt him. Baekho hummed softly and his ears picked up a familiar distinctive noise. Just like the last time when he had first encountered Minhyun in the forest, he heard the sound of metal and horse hooves thundering on the forest floor. Thinking it might be the carriage since Minhyun had mentioned they would be leaving soon, Baekho followed the noise back to the cabin.</p><p>He stopped short when he realised it wasn't the carriage because there were sounds of people barking out orders. He peered from the side of the cabin and gasped softly when he caught sight of guards trying to break into the cabin. </p><p>"He couldn't have gone far."</p><p>"That darn hero sure hid him well."</p><p>Baekho pursed his lips and was about to hide when the next words that left a guard's lips made him stop.</p><p>"At least we caught him. That way, it’s only a matter of time before we find this deathbringer guy and finish him off."</p><p>Minhyun... Was caught? Baekho felt himself freeze up. No, that can't be true. Baekho gulped but started moving when he heard footsteps approaching him. He rushed back to the forest to hide while keeping a close eye on the guards and tried to stay close enough to continue eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>"Cabin is empty."</p><p>"Tsk. Where else could he hide him?"</p><p>"Torturing him is pretty pointless since he can heal too."</p><p>"Or maybe we can use that against him since the mayor said to get the location of the guy no matter the cost."</p><p>"Are you sure? He's the hero, dude. What's gonna happen after that? There's no way he would continue protecting us and without him, our town is as good as dead if anyone tries anything." </p><p>"Well, that's for the mayor to clean up. We are just doing as ordered. Move out."</p><p>Lots of thoughts crossed Baekho's mind at that point. Should he give himself up? Should he divert their attention from catching him? What should he do? He didn't want them to torture Minhyun but he was so afraid of what Minhyun would do if he were to give himself up too. Would he kill them? Or would they kill him first and then Minhyun? Baekho didn't know what to do and sat down on the grass, gritting his teeth. This is all his fault. He shouldn't have ever used his powers. He knew he couldn't control them but to say he wished he had never been born made him feel guilty towards his parents who loved him so much and now, there was also Minhyun. He felt sorry if he were to think that way. </p><p>He breathed in sharply and pulled himself up. He couldn't despair now. There had to be something he could do. After making sure that all the guards had left, he went back into the cabin where most of the furniture had been turned over. Even the trap door was wide open. He took the bow and arrows that Minhyun had left behind, slinging the bow around his chest before he left the cabin. He wasn't going to shoot anyone but he didn't want Minhyun to have to suffer because of him. He was going to save Minhyun and then give himself up. No more. He didn't want anyone else to suffer because of him or his powers and killing himself wasn't even an option since he disliked pain especially if he were to inflict it onto himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Breathing Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He groaned softly as he adjusted his position in the rough wooden chair that hurt his butt. His wrists tied to the chair handles and so were his ankles, making any sort of movement difficult. The mayor entered the dimly lit room with a scowl on his face. The blood that trickled down Minhyun's face had already dried up as the wound had closed up. </p><p>"Look at what you have brought upon yourself. I trusted you. The people trusted you. Why didn't you just do as told?" the mayor asked while walking closer to Minhyun who scoffed. </p><p>"Why should I?" </p><p>"Just tell me where you hid him and I'll let you go." </p><p>"No. I'm not telling you anything." </p><p>The mayor gripped Minhyun's cheeks and lifted his face up. Minhyun didn't resist. He may have healed physically but it didn't mean there weren't any repercussions to being hit on the head. "That man is a monster. We cannot simply let him roam the streets and live among us. He will kill us all someday." </p><p>"Monster? Why don't you look yourself in the mirror and say that again?" </p><p>The mayor let out a dry laugh and moved away. "Very funny. As far as I recall, the one who killed people was you. Every single one of them." </p><p>"Per your order."</p><p>"You're not so different from me either. I'm sure you were planning to use his powers for your own use. To take over my seat maybe? In your dreams." </p><p>"I'll kill you," Minhyun hissed lowly. </p><p>"I'm not the one tied to a chair now. Whether you tell me where he is or not, I'll find him and have him killed in front of everyone. Even you."</p><p>"You just want your position as mayor to be strengthened."</p><p>"That's right. How clever you are! But that's not going to save you now." </p><p>Minhyun growled, tugging at the bonds that kept him restricted. "If you kill him, you'll be killing a friend." </p><p>"What are you saying?" </p><p>"You know very well who the person you are trying to kill is. I know you do." </p><p>The mayor stopped smiling and let out a deep sigh. "He's no longer my friend. Not since he took my mother's life." </p><p>"But if you knew it was him all this while, why did you never make a move?" </p><p>"Because he wasn't an issue until now. I wasn't mayor before this so I couldn't be bothered by his existence. I wanted him gone from my life! But then you... And the Earl had to bring him back into my life! You had no idea how afraid I am of him, having witnessed his powers of destruction firsthand."</p><p>"I never asked before but how did you survive?"</p><p>"I was lucky. My parents were bringing me to town that day so we were just on the fringe of his power’s reach when it happened. Still, even with the barest exposure, my mother was gone. My father and I were both affected. It was thanks to you that I healed but now, it’s no thanks to you that he's back in my life. You should have just killed him back then."</p><p>"You know he doesn't deserve this."</p><p>"Doesn't matter. He's already dead to me."</p><p>The mayor left the room after that and Minhyun groaned again, shutting his eyes tightly. He had to get out. He had to take Baekho far away from here. It was no longer safe for him, no matter what Minhyun tried to do to convince the mayor or the people not to kill him. Talking wouldn't get him anywhere but he knew killing all of them would take too much time. Too many of them were against Baekho's existence. He steadied his breathing and looked at the ropes. He knew what he had to do even if he disliked the idea. </p><p>Thank god for healing powers, right? </p><p>Baekho managed to sneak into the slums undetected but there were too many guards patrolling the area.It made it difficult for him to enter the main street. He had no idea where they would keep Minhyun captive either and there was no one he trusted enough to ask.</p><p>"It's you!" He heard a squeal and immediately tried to look for a place to hide, afraid that whoever that spoke out was after him. Before he could hide, he felt a hand grab his sleeve and he turned around frantically to find a little girl holding onto him. The same one who he had given his shoes to before. She seemed worried but delighted at the same time. "Please, uncle, you have to save the hero." </p><p>"Huh? Me?" Baekho blurted out in surprise as the girl nodded. "Wait. Do you know where the hero is?" </p><p>"Yes! I saw them bringing him to this dark house. They hit him on the head too! Please, uncle!" </p><p>Baekho gasped and nodded. He paused when the girl started running. Could he really afford to trust her? He knew he was naive and trusted people easily but if she really could lead him to Minhyun, it would be much easier for him. Holding onto the bow around him, he strengthened his resolve and followed her through the nooks and crannies of the living area. She was good at avoiding the guards too, Baekho noticed. </p><p>"Um... Miss?" </p><p>"Yes, uncle? You can call me Haru!" </p><p>"Haru, you're not leading me into a trap right?" </p><p>"A trap? No, I'm leading you to the hero." She stopped and hid behind a basket of fruits. Baekho recognized the area a little but he barely came around these parts. Too many people here. It was a bustling street and right in the middle of the mid tier and slums area. </p><p>"They're keeping him here?" Baekho asked in surprise and the girl nodded. </p><p>"I saw them. They dragged the hero over there," Haru said while pointing over to a dark alley that led to a small living area. It wasn't cut off from the rest of the street but you wouldn't really enter it unless you stayed in that area. Baekho gulped and tried to figure out how he was going to cross the street without being spotted or bumping into anyone. </p><p>"Haru, do you know a way to get over there without crossing this street?" Baekho asked, trying his luck but she shook her head. </p><p>"Can't you just run there?" she asked and he laughed awkwardly. </p><p>"If it was that easy, I wouldn't still be standing here," Baekho sighed but gazed over to the alleyway again. He gasped softly when he saw someone stumbling out of it, blood on his face. "Minhyun. Haru, look. It’s the hero." </p><p>The girl stretched her neck and gasped as well. "See? He's hurt!" </p><p>"Haru, do me a favor. Go over there and bring him here for me please?" </p><p>"O-okay!" </p><p>Baekho didn't want to ask the little girl but he didn't have a choice and she was less easier to spot compared to him. Haru dashed over to Minhyun, grasping his hand. Baekho watched as Minhyun's expression became contorted with pain as she spoke with him. The people around them were starting to take notice of Minhyun as well which meant the guards noticed him too. Minhyun looked up, eyes meeting Baekho's and he frowned, turning around and pulling his hand away from Haru as he ran. Baekho's eyes widened from Minhyun's reaction and knew what he was doing. The guards started giving chase  and Baekho felt his heart clench. No, this wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Baekho broke into a sprint, trying to keep himself out of body contact with anyone on the street. He had to get to Minhyun before the guards did but there was no way he could. </p><p>"We found him!" </p><p>Baekho stopped when he realised a guard was referring to him. The ones chasing Minhyun paused as well. </p><p>"Sh- Over here!" Baekho yelled and lifted his hands, waving before he ran the opposite direction. It was now or never. </p><p>"After him!" </p><p>A bunch of guards started chasing him but they weren't the only ones trying to pin him down. Baekho dodged several civilians who tried to grab him as well. He kept going until his legs tired out but still pushed himself to keep going. He didn't even know where he was headed to until familiar streets led him to a fountain. He knew where this was. The very same fountain Minhyun's mother used to bring him to everyday. Baekho gasped for air as he spun around, realising he was surrounded from every side. People of all ages, status and looks gathered around him, wanting to see the devil who could destroy life. Some even held torches in their hands. Baekho didn't want to run anymore so he let himself fall in front of the fountain. </p><p>"You got me," He said with awkward laughter. His only wish was that Minhyun managed to get away safely. The circle slowly closed in on him and Baekho felt exhausted. His eyes were closing on him. </p><p>Screams suddenly echoed around him and he opened his eyes, gasping in shock as black wisps surrounded him in a spiralling sphere. The brick ground became tainted in black and it only grew larger. The water in the fountain dried up. </p><p>"No, enough. Stop trying to live," Baekho said tiredly. His powers wouldn't let him die, protecting him even to the bitter end. "I'm tired of living like this. I'm tired of you. Stop it. Just stop." But his emotions only made it grow larger, spread further. The circle of people started scattering in fear, save for the few with fire or weapons. They started shooting in Baekho's direction but the bullets all turned to rust, disappearing into dust before they even reached him. "Enough is enough!" </p><p>"Baekho!" </p><p>Baekho gasped and stood up, trying to support himself with the fountain that was slowly becoming nothing but sand. Minhyun was out there beyond the sphere but he could barely see anything at all. </p><p>"Dongho!" </p><p>Again, he heard Minhyun's voice and he took a step forward. </p><p>"Minhyun," He whispered. Why didn't you run away? Why didn't you leave?</p><p>"Dongho, let me in!" </p><p>Baekho lifted his hands. "If you're really my powers, listen to me." Baekho gritted his teeth, trying to will the black wisps to stop. He tried to calm himself down by breathing deeply but his emotions only grew stronger out of fear that everything was being destroyed again. "Please." </p><p>Instead of the wisps disappearing, a hand broke through, glowing with green light and soon enough, a whole torso came through. Minhyun fell inside of the sphere and Baekho gasped. </p><p>"Minhyun." </p><p>"What were you thinking? Why did you run to the middle of the town?!" </p><p>"I can't stop it," Baekho cried and Minhyun ran up to him. "Help me." </p><p>Minhyun clenched his teeth. What could he even do? He looked at the teary male who never meant to hurt anyone and knelt down in front of him. He brought his hands up to cup Baekho's cheeks. "Dongho, it's alright. Close your eyes and trust me." </p><p>"Minhyun... But-" </p><p>"Shhh." Baekho bit his lower lip and nodded, closing his eyes. Minhyun caressed his cheeks and shut his eyes as well. Concentrate. Cancel it out. All his suppressed emotions, all his pain. Minhyun let it explode out in the form of his healing abilities and soon, the black was replaced with green. Shining warm light engulfed Baekho's dark cold powers as Minhyun pulled him into a hug. Grass started growing along with flowers around them. Minhyun opened his eyes and breathed in when he saw the black wisps slowly disappearing followed by Baekho's calming breaths. But he knew this wasn't over yet. There were still the citizens to deal with, now that Baekho had let his powers loose in the middle of town. The people all gawked at the two who were slowly coming into view again. </p><p>The hero may have saved them from the villain but the villain was still alive and free</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Found Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyun stood up albeit a little wobbly. Baekho looked up at him before he looked around. Minhyun's powers had overtaken his and also managed to calm him down. </p><p>"If anyone... If any of you tries to hurt him, you'll have to go through me," Minhyun said firmly as he stood his ground, breathing a little heavily as he had pushed himself a little too much with his powers. Healing his own bones had taken way more than he expected but he should have expected it anyway considering it was 4 limbs. The citizens fell into a hush, unsure how to react. </p><p>"What are you doing? Why are you lot just standing there?! Go and get them both!" a voice yelled above Minhyun. Baekho raised his brows as a rather short male appeared from the crowd with a furious expression but no one dared to move. Not when they knew Baekho was capable of wiping them out even if he didn't touch them. There was also the hero who had protected them, now protecting him. </p><p>"But, sir, he's the black plague." </p><p>"You know that already!" </p><p>"He was going to wipe us out." </p><p>"That's why we have to kill him first!" </p><p>Minhyun glanced back at Baekho, pulling the bow off of him. It had almost fully rotted away earlier but now it had become firmer and even decorated with flowers. He took out an arrow and breathed in painfully as he lifted his arms up, pulling the bowstring back. </p><p>"I dare you to try," Minhyun threatened the mayor. "Baekho, get up. We are leaving this place." </p><p>"B-but-" </p><p>"No buts. I'm not leaving you here to die alone nor am I allowing you to die from someone else's hands." </p><p>Baekho wanted to cry but he nodded, pushing himself to his feet. He sobbed and Minhyun took a step forward. He clung to Minhyun as they slowly walked. The mayor fumed and grabbed a sword from a guard's scabbard but Minhyun let the arrow go quicker, deflecting the sword at the last second so it flew out of his hand. People gasped and made way for them. </p><p>"Do not test my patience," Minhyun hissed, eyes filled with hatred for every last one of them. He held Baekho's hand and they started running away from the crowd. </p><p>"You're all useless!" the mayor yelled and pulled a gun from a different guard, lifting it up and unloading bullets wildly. They mostly missed the two since the mayor did not have much experience in handling a firearm. "Someone get them!" </p><p>###</p><p>The two of them kept running, not knowing when they should stop or where they would go. Their hands clutched each other's tightly. The only ones they trusted were each other. The only ones they wanted to be with were each other.</p><p>Baekho slowed down when he couldn't keep up anymore despite Minhyun urging him to move. They had been on the run for a couple of hours now and no idea where they were headed to.</p><p>"I can't go on anymore," Baekho cried as his muscles ached and his stomach cramped up.</p><p>"We can't stop yet, Baekho. It's not far enough."</p><p>"I'm too tired. We have been running for so long," Baekho gasped, feeling his throat burn. Minhyun frowned and tried to heal Baekho's aching muscles but he was running out of juice too. He had used his powers too much today. </p><p>"We will walk then," Minhyun said and Baekho groaned but pushed himself to keep moving while keeping close to Minhyun. </p><p>They weren't sure how long they walked for but they eventually came to the edge of a cliff. Roaring water hit the jagged edges of the cliff below them as they both collapsed onto the ground, fatigued and worn out. </p><p>"I guess... This is it," Minhyun said and rubbed his temple. Baekho let out a hoarse laugh and gazed down. </p><p>"You know... Since this is already it," Baekho started and eyed Minhyun who looked like he had the same idea. </p><p>"Do you trust me?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded. They got up from the ground and went closer to the edge, watching the water crush everything that entered its path. </p><p>"Before we do it, I just wanted to say you took the ground from beneath my feet and gave me a place to call home. I wouldn't want to be anywhere without you anymore," Baekho said and Minhyun smiled, blushing a little. </p><p>"I took your body and you gave me your heart, your soul, your everything. Even if we don't make it, we will be together until the very end."</p><p>Minhyun placed a soft kiss onto Baekho's lips while holding onto his hands tightly. They slowly separated their hands and embraced one another tightly, breaking away from the kiss.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>Their feet left the edge.</p><p>###</p><p>Baekho opened his eyes, feeling water hitting his face before he shut them again and winced from the pain but that was the only pain he felt. His body no longer ached, no longer hurt like it did earlier. He pushed himself up, squinting as they had somehow washed up on shore somewhere. Seagulls squawked above his head and he blinked. The sun was shining down on them but the heat was bearable, informing him that it was probably almost evening. He survived. He survived the jump! He looked around frantically for Minhyun, pushing himself to his feet and feeling his whole body being light and easy.</p><p>"Minhyun?" he gasped out as he stumbled along the shoreline. He gasped again when he spotted the unconscious male not too far from him. He rushed up to him and fell onto his knees before him. "Minhyun.... Wake up." He held his hand but was shocked to find it cold in his warm hands. "No, no, no. Don't die on me, Minhyun. You can't die on me like this."</p><p>Baekho sobbed as he blinked away his tears and placed his ear on top of Minhyun's chest. Silence. Baekho cried out and shook his head, refusing to accept this as reality. "You promised me. You promised you would never leave me!" Out of disappointment and fear, Baekho started pressing down on Minhyun's chest instinctively and tried to manually revive him. Make his heart beat again. Come back to life. "Minhyun, please. Please don't go like this. I don't want to go on alone."</p><p>He kept pressing again and again and again until Minhyun suddenly started coughing, water spilling out from his mouth. Baekho gasped and gently sat Minhyun up, wiping away the water that Minhyun kept coughing out until he gradually stopped and breathed in heavily. His eyelids parted a little and he glanced around before looking at Baekho. </p><p>"We survived?" </p><p>Baekho sniffled and nodded. "We did. We did. I don't know how far we made it but we are alive." Baekho slid Minhyun's wet hair away from his face. He was now crying out of relief that they were both alive. Minhyun smiled and lifted his hand weakly to dry Baekho's tears. </p><p>"Yeah, we did..." </p><p>"But what do we do now?" </p><p>"Take a rest and then... Find a place to settle in for a bit. Hopefully a place that will accept us." </p><p>Just as Baekho calmed down, someone appeared from the jungle-like area near the shoreline. The person seemed startled to see the two of them but didn't hesitate to approach them. As they got closer, Baekho could see that it was a female and wore simple clothes. Baekho hugged Minhyun protectively while Minhyun could barely muster any strength to fight back right now. </p><p>"Hello. Are you two lost?" </p><p>"Yes, we got washed in by the sea. Could you tell us where we are?" Baekho asked, hoping that he sounded polite. The person gave them a pitiful look. </p><p>"You're on the Bandisbul beach where it’s said miracles happen all the time. I guess you washing up here meant you were given a second chance at life. We should get your friend treated. My village, Lobeduel, isn't too far from here. If you don't mind, why not rest the night there? We can help you guys freshen up before you continue on to wherever you were headed to."</p><p>Baekho looked at Minhyun for confirmation and the other just nodded weakly. Baekho smiled and looked at the girl. </p><p>"Yes, please. We would love that. Thank you so much." </p><p>"No problem. Here at Lobeduel, we welcome everyone." </p><p>###</p><p>One year later. </p><p>"Doctor, Doctor!"</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Thank you so much for healing my mother and this isn't much but please do give our thanks to your husband as well. My children absolutely adore him and enjoy his teaching." </p><p>"I most definitely will. Thank you very much," Minhyun said with a bright smile as he took the bag of cookies from the lady before continuing his way home. It was a decent sized cottage, nothing as lavish as his mansion nor as run down as Baekho's old house but perfect  for just the two of them. He entered the house and shut the door behind him, taking notice of Baekho sneezing while handling pepper. He smiled and approached his husband of 5 months, wrapping his arms around his waist while kissing down the back of his neck. Baekho squeaked and almost dropped the entire bottle inside. </p><p>"M-Minhyun!" </p><p>"I'm home," He hummed while leaning his head on Baekho's shoulder while playfully gliding his hand down his stomach. </p><p>"Welcome home. Hnnn... Don't do that. You know I won't be able to control myself if you do." </p><p>"Maybe I don't want you to." </p><p>"Unless you want to end up with a pot of burnt soup again, I suggest you  stop it," Baekho reprimanded. Minhyun pouted but nodded, giving him another kiss on the shoulder before letting him go. He put the packet of cookies down and sighed. </p><p>"One of my patient's daughter's children made these for you," Minhyun said and Baekho raised his brows, trying to figure out what Minhyun had just said. "Basically some students of yours. I'm not sure which one. You know I don't put in the extra effort to remember the children." </p><p>Baekho chuckled and shook his head as Minhyun sat down on the couch and yawned. </p><p>"Sleepy already?" </p><p>"Hnnn... Even though I learned medicine, using my powers are still more effective than all these antibiotics and what not," Minhyun grumbled as he cleared the table and arranged the cook books neatly. </p><p>"Mmm... At least you're helping people more effectively now compared to last time," Baekho said and smiled, setting  the table for them to eat. </p><p>"I guess," Minhyun sighed. "You know I'm only doing this for money, right? I don't really care about anyone else but you." </p><p>Baekho rolled his eyes as he set the pot down and scooped out two bowls for them. Minhyun got up and joined him at the dining table. "Yes, yes. I know."</p><p>"How are the children though? Are they still giving you a hard time?" Minhyun asked as his hands glided around Baekho's waist again. Baekho chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>"No but some of their powers are starting to manifest already. It's quite difficult to keep them under control." </p><p>"Hmmm... At least you have experience in that." </p><p>"Yeah but I still can't control them. It's already been a year since the day we left..." </p><p>Minhyun tilted Baekho's chin towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't think about it. Right now, I'm no longer the hero of Nuble and you're no longer anyone's enemy. Here, I'm a doctor and you're a kindergarten teacher." </p><p>Baekho turned around and wrapped his arms around Minhyun's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. "Mmm... And the people here aren't afraid of those with magical powers." </p><p>"Mhmm... So you don't have to think so much about the past anymore. If it ever catches up to us, we will fight through it again."</p><p>Minhyun couldn't take it any longer when Baekho started to kiss him with a little more intention than anticipated. He lifted the squealing male and brought him into their bedroom instead, not bothering if the soup was going to get cold. They could just heat it up again later.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>